IRRESISTIBLE por starsareshining for you
by EsterDF
Summary: Traducción al español del fanfic 'Irresistible' de starsareshiningforyou. AU. Quinn y Rachel se conocen en la fiesta de una amiga mutua y empiezan a hablar. La historia continúa a partir de ahí. Faberry. Aparte de Brittana, Kurtkofsky, Samcedes y Tike. Éste es mi primer fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**IRRESISTIBLE** por _starsareshiningforyou _

**N/A**: Éste es mi primer fanfiction. El título proviene de la canción 'Irresistible' de One Direction pero la historia no está basada en ella así que, si quieres escucharla, yo la encuentro preciosa...

El inglés no es mi lengua materna así que, si hay errores, lo he hecho lo mejor posible. Las críticas osn apreciadas. Espero que os guste este primer capítulo.

**RENUNCIA: **No me pertenece nada.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Quinn se dirigía hacia su apartamento después de sus clases. Llegó al apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga, Santana. Era pequeño, con un pequeño salón, una cocina y dos dormitorios Se dirigió hacia su habitación, dejó sus cosas cera de la puerta y se echó en cama, exhausta. Tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Santana cerca de su cama con la mayor sonrisa que había visto en la cara de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? Me estás asustando- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Tengo noticias. Me mudo con Britt- dijo la latina y, de algún modo, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Quinn entusiasmada. Santana quería hacerlo desde hacía tiempo.

-¡SÍ!

Así que hicieron algo que no hacían muy a menudo, se abrazaron fuertemente. Cuando se separaron, ambas tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

Rachel caminó de su universidad al apartamento que compartía con su mejor amigo, Kurt. Cuando llegó, Kurt aún no habría llegado así que decidió sentarse en el sofá y ver un poco la televisión. Empezó a ver reposiciones de 'Friends' que, en su opinión, era la mejor serie que se había hecho nunca pero, aun así, no podía competir con su amor por los musicales.

-¡Ya llegué!- Gritó Kurt cuando llegó.

- Hey- contestó Rachel aún en el sofá viendo 'Friends'.

-Brittany me ha dicho que está organizando algo en su apartamento porque su novia y ella se van a vivir juntas o algo así, no le he prestado mucha atención a esa parte, y quiere que vayamos- decía entusiasmado mientras Rachel se le quedaba mirando con cara inexpresiva.

-¿Por qué estás tan entusiasmado?

-Oh, por nada. Y, en caso que digas que no, vas a ir quieras o no. Necesitas socializar más- le dijo con severidad.

-Pero no quiero socializar más. Estoy bien tal y como estoy- dijo con cierto tono infantil.

-Querida, ´solo me tienes a mí, Mercedes y Tina como amigos y, más o menos, A Brittany. Así que vas a ir y no quiero oírte quejar- dijo mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Era viernes. Quinn estaba sentada en un taburete en la cocina del apartamento de Brittany (y ahora también de Santana), bebiendo un combinado con alcohol mientras el resto de la gente estaba hablando en el salón. No le gustaban las multitudes o estar en un lugar lleno de gente.

De repente, alguien irrumpió en la cocina. Una hermosa morena con grandes ojos de color chocolate que llevaba una falda realmente corta y una camisa de rombos. Era pequeña, muy pequeña notó Quinn. Quinn no pudo evitar quedarse mirando, la chica era tan hermosa.

-Hey, ¿puedo sentarme aquí contigo?- Preguntó la morena y Quinn sólo pudo asentir aún sorprendida por la chica-. Gracias.

-¿Eres amiga de Britt?- Preguntó Quinn después de algunos momentos de silencio, intentando crear algo de conversación.

-Sí, y tú eres amiga de Santana, la novia de Britt. Es ese su nombre, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la morena,

-Sí, S es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde niñas- respondió Quinn-. ¿Tú también estudias en Julliard?

-Sí, quiero ser una estrella de Broadway algún día- dijo la morena.

Quinn notó que cuando la morena dijo esto, sus ojos tenían una mirada soñadora. Lo encontró increíblemente bello.

-Entonces debes de cantar muy bien- dijo Quinn.

-Oh, no, mi canto es perfecto- dijo con seguridad-. Todo el mundo me lo dice. Pero canto muy bien.

-Vale.

-¿Dónde estudias tú?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

-NYU.

-¿Qué estás estudiando?

-Un graduado en Cine.

-¿Quieres ser directora?-Preguntó la morena con más curiosidad aún.

-En realidad, escritora- dijo Quinn.

Era raro que ésta chica le hiciera tantas preguntas y ella no quisiera irse.

-Fenómeno- dijo la chica.

-Lo siento pero, ¿cómo te llamas?- Pregunta Quinn.

Se lo había estado preguntando desde que la chica entró en la cocina.

-Oh… Me llamo Rachel, ¿y tú?- Preguntó Rachel alargando la mano para que Quinn se la estrechase.

-Soy Quinn- dijo Quinn aceptándole la mano.

Después de eso, hablaron durante el resto de la noche sólo dándose cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde cuando Kurt entró en la cocina buscando a Rachel y diciéndole que era hora de irse, que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Oh… Adiós, Quinn.

-Adiós, Rachel.

Entonces, Quinn se dirigió hacia el salón y se encontró de cara con Santana que tenía una mirada autosuficiente.

-¿Quién era ésta?- Preguntó mientras sonreía de forma satisfecha.

-Es Rachel, es muy agradable. Es amiga de Brittany- respondió sabiendo lo que estaba pensando la latina.

-Y apuesto que también es amiga tuya o tal vez algo más- dijo aún con sonrisa satisfecha.

-No, no lo es. Es muy agradable y, además, estoy bastante segura de que no la voy a volver ver jamás- dijo Quinn un poco irritada por la pregunta de su amiga.

- O tal vez lo hagas. No lo sabes, puedes equivocarte.

-Sí, pero ahora mismo sé que tengo razón- dijo Quinn per, por dentro, tenía dudas.

-¿Le has pedido el número?- Preguntó la latina.

-No. Sólo estábamos charlando porque no queríamos estar aquí con el resto de la gente.

-Vale, de acuerdo. No voy a preguntar más- dijo la morena, ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

-Gracias- dijo Quinn aliviada de que su mejor amiga no la estuviera interrogando.

-Quinn, puedes dormir en el sofá- dijo Brittany apareciendo de repente de alguna parte con mantas en los brazos.

-No, Brittany, no tienes que hacerlo. Me voy a casa- dijo Quinn.

-No, vas a dormir aquí. Es muy tarde- dijo con seriedad.

Quinn nunca la había oído hablar de ese modo así que aceptó las mantas que le estaba dando.

-Buenas noches, Quinn- dijo marchándose hacia su habitación.

-Sí… buenas noches, Q- dijo Santana, marchándose de la misma manera que su novia.

Quinn puso las mantas en el sofá y se tumbó. Entonces, la cara de la morena aparecieron en su mente y Quinn se durmió. Soñando con una hermosa morena


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al jueves siguiente, Quinn estaba leyendo '_Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte'_ en su apartamento cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Quinn miró la pantalla a ver quién era. Era Santana.

-¿Hola?

-¿Q? Escucha, Britt y yo vamos a ir al karaoke mañana y tú vienes con nosotras.

-Mañana no puedo, San. Tengo que… - dijo Quinn intentando encontrar una excusa para no ir al bar. No tenía ganas de ir.

-No intentes encontrare una excusa. Te vienes y punto. Echo de menos ver tu fea cara cada día.

-Oh, S, eres tan amable- dijo con la voz llena de sarcasmo-. Aun así, no voy a ir.

-Zorra, ¿no has oído lo que he dicho? Tú vienes y no me importa si no te apetece. Así que… te veo mañana y ponte algo bonito.

Antes de que Quinn pueda decir algo, Santana le cuelga. Tomó una profunda inspiración y siguió leyendo el libro que estaba leyendo antes de la llamada de Santana.

Quinn encontraba los libros de Harry Potter una inspiración porque mostraba cuánto puede llegar a querer una madre a su hijo o simplemente la fuerza del amor y que el amor y los amigos eran todo lo que necesitabas para superar los tiempos oscuros.

Quinn empezó a leer los libros de Harry Potter después de que sus padres la echaron cuando salió del armario en su primer año de universidad. La primera que los leyó fue estando en la biblioteca. Empezó a leer el primer libro y se perdió en el mundo de la hechicería. Lo encontró asombroso. Cuando acabó el libro, se dio cuenta que se lo había leído entero en sólo unas horas.

Desde siempre, Quinn era una enamorada de los libros y, especialmente, de los de Harry Potter. Amaba los libros porque, cuando empezaba a leer podía perderse en ellos. Era algo increíble.

Cuando Quinn acabó el libro se dio cuenta de que eran casi las 7 y decidió ir al pequeño café que estaba cerca de su edificio para comer algo. Fue a la habitación y se puso unas zapatillas.

Empezó a caminar con los auriculares puestos, mirando a la gente pasar por su lado. Le encantaba mirar a la gente caminar, la mayoría de las veces con prisas. Era algo común en esta ciudad. Cuando llegó por primera vez se dio cuenta que la gente siempre tenía prisa.

Llegó al café. Se pidió un café con leche y algo para comer. No tenía mucha hambre. Fue a sentarse en una mesa junto a la ventana.

Allí estaba viendo a la gente en la calle cuando sintió a alguien tocarle el brazo. Levantó la vista y vio a Rachel con una taza en la mano.

-Quinn, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

-Sí- dijo ella sonriendo cuando la sonrisa de Rachel se hizo más amplia-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vives cerca?- Preguntó.

-Sólo he entrado para tomar un café. La verdad es que está cerca de mi universidad. Iba hacia casa y quería un café así que, aquí estoy- dijo Rachel animadamente.

-Oh- dijo Quinn, casi deseando que Rachel viviera cerca.

-¿Y tú? Quiero decir, ¿vives por aquí?

-Sí. Mi edificio está a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Qué bien.

Entonces hubo un silencio incómodo, pues ninguna chica sabía qué decir. Parecía que Rachel quería decir algo más pero nada salía de su boca.

-Pues… Nos vemos, Quinn- dijo Rachel.

-Nos vemos, Rachel.

Quinn se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Rachel se hizo más amplia después de decir el nombre de la chica. Entonces, Rachel le dedicó a Quinn otra sonrisa y se fue continuando su paseo hacia su edificio.

Quinn la vio marchar, salió de la ensoñación en la que estaba, se levantó y volvió hacia su apartamento. Cuando llegó se tumbó en el sofá y vio reposiciones de 'Friends' en la televisión. Era su serie favorita.

Cuando acabó de ver 'Friends', se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama teniendo un placentero sueño.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente y empezó a arreglarse para ir a clase. Tomó el metro y, tan pronto como salió a la calle, uno de sus mejores amigos, Mike Chang, la estaba esperando.

-¿Qué tal, Q?

-Hola, Mike- le sonrió un poco y empezaron a andar juntos para ir a clase-. Hoy voy al karaoke con Britt y San, ¿Quieres venir? Así no voy de carabina.

-Claro, Q. Será divertido salir del apartamento alguna vez y dejar de estudiar para divertirme un poco-. Mike estaba estudiando Medicina-. Estará bien volver a cantar otra vez.

Mike, Santana, Brittany y ella estuvieron en el Glee Club de su instituto.

-Sí, estará bien. Pero no es como si fuera la mejor de las cantantes.

-Oh. No. No digas eso. Eres una cantante increíble y ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario o te patearé el culo.

Al oír esto, Quinn empezó a reírse. Mike no le patearía el culo a nadie, principalmente el suyo.

-Vale. Haré como que te creo.

Mike la miró con falso dolor en sus ojos.

-Vale, entonces le diré a Santana que lo haga. Ella seguro que lo hace- dijo.

-Sí, San estaría muy feliz de patearme el culo. Quiere hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo.

Tenía algo de razón. A Santana le gustaba patearle el trasero a Quinn cuando era necesario. Pero Quinn sabía que su mejor amiga la quería a morir, Solo que tenía una manera muy rara de demostrarlo.

-Sí, lo estaría. Aquí está mi parada, Q. Te veo después de clases- dijo y se metió en clase.

Quinn siguió su camino hacia su aula con calma. Aún tenía mucho tiempo. Mientras Quinn caminaba empezó a fijarse en la gente que la pasaba de nuevo. Era un hábito suyo. No era una persona muy habladora. Le gustaba observar.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Quinn estaba de pie frente al espejo mirándose. Se estaba preparando para ir al karaoke con Brittany, Santana y Mike. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros ajustados, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de cuero y zapatillas. Fue a la habitación a ponerse algo de maquillaje y un poco de carmín.

Sonó el timbre d la puerta justo cuando acabó de arreglarse. Al abrir la puerta, Santana y Brittany estaban allí. La rubia llevaba un bonito vestido negro que se le ceñía bien a sus curvas y la latina llevaba un vestido rojo muy ajustado.

-Guau, Quinn. Estás guapa- dijo Santana con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Hola, Q!- dijo Brittany contenta, corriendo hacia su amiga y dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

Quinn la abrazó también acostumbrada ya a los abrazos que la chispeante rubia le daba a la gente.

-Hola, Britt- dijo Quinn sonriendo después de que la rubia la soltara-. Hey, S- saludó Quinn a su mejor amiga detrás de la rubia.

Entonces, Mike apareció por el pasillo llevando unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta de pico.

-Hola, Trinidad Impía- dijo Mike.

Mike había empezado a llamarlas así en el instituto cuando eran las más populares. Desde entonces, cuando estaban todos juntos, las llamaba así-. Estáis las tres muy bien.

-Hola, Mike. Tú también estás guapo- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa-. ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó.

Los otros tres asintieron. Quinn cerró la puerta y echó la llave.

El camino hacia el bar fue relativamente tranquilo, caminando juntos y hablando de cosas simples como la universidad y la vida. Se veían casi todos los días así que estaban al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en las vidas de los otros. Hasta que a Santana, por supuesto, le dio por fastidiar.

-Oye, Mike, ¿ya sabes de la tía buena que Quinn conoció el pasado viernes?

Cuando la oyó, Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y Mike la miró con traición fingida.

-Q, ¿por qué no me lo has contado?

-No preguntaste. Además, sólo hablé con ella. No fue nada importante y sólo fue ese día- dijo omitiendo la parte donde se encontró con Rachel el otro día.

-Vale. Haré como que me lo creo- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-. Todos te conocemos, Q. Seguramente aún estás pensando en esa chica.

-No, lo estoy- dijo fallando estrepitosamente al ocultar el hecho de que sí que seguía pensando en Rachel algunas veces.

-¿Quién es, Quinn?- Preguntó Brittany sintiéndose un poco fuera de onda.

-Dijo que se llamaba Rachel- respondió Quinn.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Rachel es tan amable y pequeña. Es tan mona. Puedo ver porque te gusta- dijo Brittany con una gran sonrisa.

Quinn la miró con expresión neutra.

-No me gusta- dijo.

-Ya sé que no, Q- dijo la rubia más alta guiñándole un ojo a Quinn-. Ya llegamos- dijo mirando al frente y viendo el karaoke frente a ellos.

Entraron y se sentaron en su mesa habitual en medio del bar.

El karaoke tenía muchas mesas distribuidas por la zona. Había un pequeño escenario al frente con un pie de micro en el centro. A la derecha había una barra con taburetes.

Estaba bastante lleno esa noche pero no les importaba porque normalmente era sí como estaba. Un camarero se les acercó y les pregunto qué querían beber. Santana pidió chupitos de tequila para los cuatro.

-¡Qué empiece la fiesta!- Gritó cuando llegaron los chupitos, bebiendo la primera.

Después de un rato, estaban un poco alegres y Santana se dirigió al escenario cantando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

'_She's just a girl_

_And she's on fire._

_Hotter than a fantasy_

_Lonely like a highway'_

_(Es solo una chica_

_Y está en llamas._

_Más caliente que una fantasía_

_Solitaria como una autopista)_

Cuando acabó la canción, le público la aplaudió con entusiasmo y ella hizo una reverencia.

-Q, te toca- dijo mientras se sentaba.

Quinn salió y le dijo al DJ la canción que iba a cantar.

'_Look at me and listen close_

_So I can tell you how I feel before I go._

_Just a year, it's not much time_

_For me to show you, I am proud_

_That you are mine'_

_(Mírame y escucha con atención_

_Para que pueda decirte lo que siento antes de irme._

_Sólo un año, no es mucho tiempo_

_Para demostrarte, lo orgullosa que estoy_

_De que seas mía)_

Allí estaba de pie, mirando al público, cuando vio a alguien conocido. Su mirada se encontró con unos ojos marrón-chocolate que sólo había visto una vez antes en su vida.

'_I wish I had know_

_The future in my heart_

_Was just about to start_

_Say tomorrow, I can follow you there_

_I will hear you, always near you_

_And I'll give you the words, just sing for me'_

_(Ojalá hubiera sabido_

_El futuro en mi corazón_

_Estaba a punto de empezar_

_Di que mañana puedo seguirte allí_

_Te daré las palabras, cántalas para mí)_

A lo largo de la canción sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los ojos marrón-chocolate. Sólo se separaron cuando acabó la canción. Todo el mundo la aplaudió y se fue hacia su mesa.

-Vaya, eso estuvo increíble, Q- dijo Santana.

-Gracias, San- dijo todavía pensando en esos ojos marrón-chocolate.

-¿Estás bien, Quinn?- Preguntó Mike mirando a su amiga.

-Estoy bien, Mike- dijo Quinn sonriéndole un poco.

Después de eso, cambiaron de tema porque era obvio que no quería hablar.

Después de un tiempo fue el turno de Mike de cantar.

'_Sun like my woman_

_Won't get off my back_

_Don't you know I've been working_

_Right down to the bone?'_

_(El sol como mi mujer_

_No me dejan en paz_

_¿No sabes que he estado trabajando_

_Hasta quedarme en los huesos?)_

Cuando acabó de cantar volvió a su mesa. Quinn aún estaba un poco distante pero ya estaba mejor. Siguieron hablando de todo y bebiendo cuando Brittany fue hacia el escenario y cantó _'Tik Tok'_ de Ke$ha.

'_Wake up in the morning_

_Feeling like P. Diddy_

_Grab my glasses_

_I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city'_

_(Me despierto por la mañana_

_Sintiéndome como P. Diddy_

_Cojo mis gafas_

_Salgo por la puerta_

_Me voy a la ciudad)_

Cantó y se fue a su mesa. Se pasaron la noche cantando, hablando, bebiendo y riendo.

Quinn se dio cuenta que éstos eran sus momentos favoritos cuando estaban sentados, bebiendo y hablando como si nada más importara y sólo querían estar con sus amigos. Los quería de verdad. Fueron los únicos que estuvieron con ella después de todo lo que le había pasado. Fueron los únicos que le habían devuelto la felicidad después de que su familia la repudiara por ser gay. Siempre les estaría agradecida por ello.

La noche continuó. Decidieron irse. Era un poco tarde sí que decidieron pasar la noche en el apartamento de Quinn. Cuando llegaron, Mike se dirigió derecho al sofá y, en cuanto su cabeza tocó el sofá, sus ojos se cerraron y se quedó dormido. Santana y Brittany se fueron a la antigua habitación de Santana que todavía tenía la cama y Quinn se fue a su habitación.

Quinn no estaba tan bebida o tan cansada así que se dio una ducha, se cepilló los dientes, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. No se durmió enseguida, aún estaba pensando en Rachel y en cómo demonios le gustaba cuando sólo habían hablado dos veces, una de ellas tan breve que ni siquiera podía contar como conversación.

**N/A: **Canciones:

-'_Girl on fire'_ de Alicia Keys.

-_'Sing for me'_ de Yellowcard (version acústica).

-_'Time in the day'_ de Mikey Deleasa.

-_'Tik Tok'_ de Ke$ha.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La semana de Quinn había sido tranquila. Había ido a clase, luego al trabajo y después a un apartamento vacío. Lo que le gustaba cuando Santana vivía allí es que siempre había alguien. Pero era escandalosa y la soledad también era buena a veces para relajarse y leer sus libros en paz.

Quinn iba caminando por la calle con sus auriculares camino a su apartamento cuando chocó con alguien.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento- dijo levantando la vista y viendo a una morena bajita frente a ella-. OH… Hola, Rachel. Lo siento, no iba prestando atención.

-Hola, Quinn. No te preocupes yo tampoco lo iba haciendo- dijo la morena sonriendo un poco-. También es culpa mía.

-Aun así, lo siento. Hoy estoy un poco distraída- dijo Quinn sonriendo a la morena-. No estoy de buen humor.

-Oh, y eso, ¿por qué?- Dijo Rachel con curiosidad.

-Lo siento pero es un poco personal- dijo Quinn apartando la mirada de la morena.

-Está bien. Soy curiosa por naturaleza. Lo siento- dijo tímidamente.

-No pasa nada. No lo sabías- dijo Quinn

Miró al suelo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

-Bueno, que tengas un buen día, Rachel- dijo empezando a alejarse pero una mano en el brazo se lo impidió.

-Quinn, ¿me das tu número? Parece que nos encontramos todo el rato y estaba pensando si te gustaría ir a tomar un café alguna vez- dijo la chica más menuda tímidamente mordiéndose el labio.

Quinn se la quedó mirando encontrándola increíblemente mona.

-Sí, claro- dijo rápidamente, dándole a Rachel su número-. Y claro que me gustaría quedar contigo para tomar un café algún día. Llámame.

-Vale. Adiós, Quinn. Espero que tu día mejore- dijo sonriendo y marchándose.

-Oh, creo que ya lo ha hecho- se dijo Quinn a sí misma.

Continuó hacia su apartamento. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y allí estaban Santana con Brittany, Mike y Sam (un amigo del instituto que ahora era parte del grupo).

-¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí?- Preguntó.

-Sabemos que hoy es un mal día para ti así que hemos venido a animarte- respondió Santana por todos.

Quinn los miró y no vio nada más que amor en los ojos de sus amigos.

-Han pasado tres años desde que no ves a tu familia. Eso es duro.

-Lo sé pero ahora vosotros sois mi familia. No los necesito- dijo con una voz muy fina

-Sí, pero sabemos que a veces necesitas a tu madre, a tu padre o incluso a tu hermana- dijo Sam, compresivo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué habéis planeado que hagamos?- Preguntó Quinn sonriéndole un poco a sus amigos.

Realmente eran su familia.

-¿Qué quieres hacer TÚ? Le preguntó Mike.

-¿Podemos pedir una pizza y ver unas películas?- Les preguntó.

Todos asintieron y San fue a pedir la pizza.

-¿Qué película quieres ver, Q?- Preguntó Brittany.

-_'Rosas rojas' _('_Imagine me & you'_)- dijo.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo volver a ver esa película. La primera vez que la vio fue con Santana en el instituto cuando aún no se aceptaba a sí misma. Santana quería que lo hiciera así que la hizo ver un montón de películas y series acerca de o con personajes lesbianas.

-Sí, me encanta esa peli- dijo Brittany contenta.

Se fue a coger la película. Quinn no podía evitar sonreír ante la felicidad de su amiga. Cuando Sam volvió, se sentaron en el sofá y en el suelo donde pusieron un colchón.

La pizza llegó un poco después de que empezara la peli. Santana fue a recogerla y pagó por ella. Después, vieron la película en silencio. Cuando acabó, decidieron ver '_Harry Potter y la cámara secreta'_, la película favorita de Quinn de la serie de Harry Potter. Así se pasaron toda la tarde, viendo una película, pidiendo otra pizza y eligiendo otra película para ver. Era todo lo que Quinn necesitaba ese día.

Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente en el sofá con Mike y Sam en el otro extremo profundamente dormidos. Brittany y Santana estaban dormidas en el colchón puesto en el suelo. Se levantó y fue a la cocina a hacerse un café. Se sentó en un taburete y vio dormir a sus amigos. Todos parecían tan tranquilos. Entonces, sonó el timbre y Quinn fue a abrir. Dave Karofsky estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola, Dave. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó.

-Quise venir ayer pero no pude así que aquí estoy- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-. Y siento mucho no haber podido venir ayer.

-No hay problema, Dave- dijo sonriéndole.

Dave también fue al instituto con ella y también era gay pero en el instituto solía portarse como un matón con los chicos gays así que al principio no eran muy amigos. Entonces, empezó a portarse mejor e incluso se unió al Glee Club. Al final, se dio cuenta de era un buen chico.

Abrió la puerta un poco más para dejarle entrar y, cuando éste vio el salón rio por lo bajo. Se puso una taza de café y él y Quinn empezaron a hablar. Media hora después, las otras cuatro personas del salón se despertaron.

-Buenos días, mis soles- dijo Karofsky sarcásticamente a sus amigos.

Todos murmuraron algo parecido a "buenos días, Karofsky", excepto Brittany que, nada más verlo, corrió a darle un gran abrazo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Dave- le dijo mirándolo un poco triste.

-Lo siento, Britt. Tenía mucho que estudiar. Se acercan los exámenes- dijo sonríen cariñosamente a su amiga.

Quinn les ofreció café a todos sus amigos que aceptaron. Pasaron largo tiempo hablando cuando el móvil de Quinn empezó a sonar. Respondió.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Quinn. Soy Rachel- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Oh… Hola, Rachel. ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Mejoraron ayer las cosas?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Acabó siendo un día estupendo.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría que quedáramos mañana para tomar café en el mismo café donde hablamos por segunda vez.

-Sí, claro. Mañana estoy libre. ¿A qué hora?

-¿Qué tal sobre las 4?

-Claro, a las 4 es estupendo.

-Vale. Nos vemos mañana, Quinn.

-Nos vemos, Rachel- dijo Quinn con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al colgar el teléfono.

Cuando miró a sus espaldas, sus amigos la estaban mirando con sonrisas satisfechas o, en el caso de Santana, una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Santana.

-Nadie- contestó Quinn sin más.

-Era Rachel, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Brittany, animada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, Britt? Preguntó a su amiga con curiosidad.

-Oh, yo sé muchas cosas. Y la sonrisa de tu cara me lo dice todo- dijo Brittany como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-Oh- dijo Quinn intentando borrar la sonrisa de su cara pero no podía.

Estaba demasiado feliz.

-¿Cuándo le diste tu número?- Preguntó Sam.

-Oh, nos encontramos ayer.

-Lo siento, pero ¿quién es Rachel?- Preguntó Karofsky sintiéndose un poco dado de lado.

-Es la tía buena que Quinn conoció hace 2 semanas y que le gusta desde entonces- explicó santana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Oh, ya lo pillo- dijo Karofsky, mirando a la rubia-. ¿Y qué quería?

-Hemos quedado para tomar café mañana- dijo con simpleza.

Las caras de sus amigos se alegraron al oír esto. Quinn refunfuño sabiendo que a esto le seguiría un interrogatorio. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Al día siguiente, a las 4 en punto, Quinn ya estaba en el Café esperando a Rachel. A las 4:05, Rachel entró apresuradamente por la puerta.

-Lo siento mucho. No quería llegar tarde. Normalmente soy muy puntual. Hoy voy un poco por detrás de mi horario…

-Rachel, está bien. Sólo has llegado cinco minutos tarde- dijo Quinn para parar a la chica-. Y hablas demasiado- dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-Eso dice todo el mundo. Y cinco minutos es mucho tiempo, Quinn- dijo Rachel.

-No, no lo es.

-Sí, lo es.

-No, no lo es- dijo Quinn-, y no digas que lo es- dijo seriamente cuando la otra chica empezó a abrir la boca para discutírselo-. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo estás esta tarde, Rachel?

-Bien y tú, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien- respondió Quinn.

-¿Qué hiciste el otro día para que se volviera tan feliz cuando te llamé?

-Mis amigos vinieron y nos pasamos el resto del día viendo películas y comiendo pizza- respondió Quinn, sorpresivamente no sintiéndose incómoda por la curiosidad de Rachel-. Sabían que era un mal día para mí y quisieron ayudarme. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti ayer?

-Pasé la mayoría del tiempo con mis amigos y, por la noche, fuimos al karaoke. Mi amigo trabaja allí como camarero así que vamos muy a menudo. Kurt, mercedes y yo vimos algunos musicales durante el día: '_Funny Girl', 'Wicked'_ y otros- dijo frenándose un poco a sí misma al darse cuenta que estaba empezando a divagar otra vez-. Lo siento, hablo demasiado.

-No me importa- dijo Quinn calmadamente-. Me gusta verte hablar.

La frase salió de su boca antes de poder pararse y sus ojos se abrieron cuando Rachel se rio por lo bajo por lo adorable que era la muchacha.

-Vaya, gracias. Creo que eres la primera persona que ha dicho eso, Quinn- dijo la morena mientras las mejillas de Quinn se sonrosaban-. O que lo haya dicho en voz alta.

Quinn no creía posible que se pudiera sonrojar aún más.

-Eh… No es nada, Rachel- dijo Quinn tímidamente desviando su mirada de la de la otra chica-. Y… ¿Quién es Mercedes?- Preguntó después de aclararse la garganta.

-Es una de mis mejores amigas. Nos conocemos desde el instituto cuando estábamos en el Glee Club de nuestra escuela. Kurt, Mercedes y yo éramos las "divas" del Club- dijo Rachel sonriendo ligeramente por el recuerdo de ellos en su viejo Glee Club.

-Yo también estaba en el Glee Club de mi instituto, pero no tenía la mejor voz- dijo Quinn.

-Tienes una voz preciosa, Quinn. Cuando cantaste en el karaoke fue sencillamente hermoso- dijo Rachel.

Aunque la verdad es que pensaba que la voz de Quinn era como la de un ángel pero creía que era un poco raro decírselo cuando no la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia sonrojándose.

Se estaba sorprendiendo a sí misma por lo mucho que se estaba sonrojando ese día.

-Aún tengo que oírte cantar algún día. El día que estuvimos en el karaoke no cantaste- dijo entristecida.

-Ese día tenía la garganta un poco dolorida. Así que ni cantaba ni casi hablaba- explicó.

-Deberíamos organizar algo para ir y poder oírte cantar- dijo Quinn.

-Claro, cuando tú quieras- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Continuaron hablando durante horas y se marcharon cuando el camarero les dijo que era hora de cerrar. Se dirigieron hacia el edificio de Quinn aun hablando. Quinn se sorprendió de lo mucho que habían hablado y que no habían parado de hacerlo en ningún momento. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Quinn, Ésta se giró hacia Rachel.

-Nos vemos el viernes en el karaoke- dijo Quinn.

Aún no quería despedirse de la morena.

-Adiós, Quinn- dijo Rachel no haciendo ningún gesto por irse ni tampoco Quinn por entrar en el edificio.

Entonces Rachel abrazó a Quinn poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Quinn puso los suyos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel.

Algo sobre este abrazo se notaba íntimo. No sabía por qué pero lo sentía así. Estuvieron en esa postura un minuto pero les pareció mucho más y, al mismo tiempo, mucho menos. Sólo se separaron cuando el móvil de Quinn empezó a sonar.

-Bueno, adiós, Quinn- dijo Rachel marchándose algo confusa.

-Adiós, Rach- dijo Quinn, sin saber que la sonrisa de Rachel e hizo más grande cuando la oyó llamarla así.

El móvil de Quinn sonó y ésta miró la pantalla para ver quién era. Santana. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hey, S… Estaba con Rachel por eso no te he llamado… No nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora… No, no estoy enamorada de ella… Ni tampoco me gusta, sólo somos amigas… Hemos quedado otra vez el viernes… Vale, Santana. Te cuelgo. Adiós.

Al fin entró en su edificio. Entró en su apartamento, echó la llave y se fue directamente a su dormitorio, tirándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

Quinn se despertó un par de horas después cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró el reloj. Eran las 11:20.

-¿Quién coño será?- Refunfuño yendo a abrir la puerta.

Era Santana.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí? ¿Sabes la hora que es? Preguntó irritada a la latina.

-Sí, sé la hora que es. Me dejé algo aquí cuando me mudé y quería cogerlo- respondió.

-Tienes llaves, ¿por qué no las has usado?

-He olvidado cogerlas cuando salí del apartamento.

-Vale. Entra, coge lo que sea y vete- dijo Quinn aún enfadada.

Santana entró y se dirigió al dormitorio en el que solía dormir. Unos minutos después volvió con una caja en la mano y murmurando algo que sonó como "adiós, Q" y se fue.

Quinn cerró la puerta y se tumbó en el sofá. Encendió la tele y la puso en un canal aleatorio.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente en la misma postura en la que se durmió y con la tele aún encendida. Se puso una taza de café y se hizo unas tortitas. Luego, se reunió con sus amigos en un parque cercano. Cuando llegó, todos lo demás ya estaban allí. Mike con una camiseta de cuello de pico y vaqueros; Sam con una camiseta de Star Wars y vaqueros: Karofsky con una camiseta blanca y vaqueros; Santana con un vestido verde ajustado y Brittany con una camisa verde y pantalones blancos con tirantes.

-¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto, Q?- Preguntó Santana.

-Me he levantado tarde porque alguien me despertó a medianoche para atormentarme por nada- dijo mirando a la latina.

Ésta sólo se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Quinn a los demás.

-Hola, Q- fue la respuesta de todos menos de Brittany que fue donde estaba Quinn y la abrazó.

Quinn también la abrazó sonriéndole cariñosamente. Cuando Brittany la soltó empezaron a pasear.

Hacían esto cada domingo desde que llegaron a la ciudad. Era un poco extraño, pensaba Quinn, cómo habían acabado todos en la misma ciudad después del instituto. Principalmente porque todos eran de un pequeño pueblo de Ohio. La primera vez que pasearon por el parque fue por accidente. Fueron a tomar un café juntos, empezaron a pasear y decidieron hacerlo cada semana. Eso fue hace tres años.

Hablaron sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus vidas. Otras veces, sólo caminaban en silencio, un cómodo silencio. Brittany siempre les hacía dar de comer a los patos y hoy no iba a ser diferente.

Quinn estaba sentada sola en un banco cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Miró a quien se sentó junto a ella y se sorprendió al ver que era Rachel la que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Has venido sola?- Preguntó la morena.

-No, he venido con mis amigos- dijo señalando a sus amigos, todos juntos a unos metros de ellas-. ¿Y tú? Quiero decir, ¿estás aquí sola?

-No estoy con Kurt y su novio pero me sentía como una carabina. Me estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda porque creo que estaban discutiendo. Creo que van a romper pero ninguno quiere hacerlo- dijo-. Hablo demasiado- dijo dándose cuenta que le había contado demasiada información a una casi extraña sobre la vida amorosa de su mejor amigo.

Quinn sonrió por lo bajo. Ésta chica era un encanto.

-Yo también lo creo, pero no te preocupes. No se lo voy a decir a nadie- dijo la última parte susurrándosela.

Rachel se rio y, para Quinn, fue el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Era como música para sus oíos.

-Oye, Q, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?- Dijo Santana acercándose con los otros.

Quinn miró con furia a la latina por arruinar su charla con Rachel.

-Rachel, ésta como sabrás Santana. Los otros son Mike, Sam y Karofsky o Dave- dijo señalando a cada uno mientras iba hablando-. Y ya conoces a Britt, así que… no necesita presentación- dijo.

-Hola, Rach- dijo Brittany dándole un abrazo a la morena.

-Oh… Hola, Britt- dijo con una sonrisa.

La alegría de Brittany era siempre contagiosa.

-¡Rachel, vámonos!- Dijo Kurt mientras se acercaba-. Hola, Brittany- dijo cuando vio a la rubia-. Hola gente que no conozco y Santana.

-Oh, lo siento, Kurt. Ésta es Quinn- dijo con una sonrisa señalando a la rubia y las cejas del muchacho se alzaron-. Y los otros son Mike, Sam y Dave, ¿verdad?- Dijo y los tres hombres asintieron con la cabeza a la vez.

-Encantado de conoceros pero nos tenemos que ir, Rachel. Dijo.

-Vale. Bueno, adiós, Quinn-dijo mirando a la rubia.

Se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra hasta que alguien carraspeó.

-Adios, Britt, Santana, Sam, Mike y Dave. Hasta la próxima y, Quinn, hasta el viernes- dijo.

Fue arrastrada por Kurt quien se despidió con la mano. Los otros seis también se despidieron con la mano.

-Así que esa es Rachel. Es muy pequeña- dijo Karofsky con una risita.

-Cállate, Karofsky- dijo Quinn-. No es culpa suya que tú seas tan alto.

Entonces, se lo quedó mirando. Se empezó a reír entre dientes cuando Mike y Sam se rieron.

-Vámonos. Comida en mi casa- dijo empezando a andar camino de su edificio.

-Sí, como si pudieras cocinar algo-gritó Santana a sus espaldas.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El viernes, Quinn ya estaba lista cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Al abrir vio a Rachel con un vestido azul y, con ella, A Kurt, a una chica negra y a un chico con una cresta.

-Hola, Quinn. Lo siento pero insistieron en venir. Les he dicho que no pero han venido igualmente- dijo disculpándose con una sonrisa.

Los otros tres le ofrecieron a Quinn una gran sonrisa.

-Oh… Hola, Rachel. No te preocupes. Mis amigos han sido igual de pesados- dijo sonriendo.

Al abrir más la puerta, la morena y los otros vieron a Sam, Mike, Karofsky, Santana y Brittany sentados en el salón de Quinn.

-Hola, Rachel- dijeron al mismo tiempo Mike, Karofsky y Sam con una sonrisa, Santana con aspecto aburrido y Brittany dando saltitos en su asiento.

-Hola Mike, Sam, Dave, Santana y Brittany- respondió al saludo-. Oh… Ésta es Mercedes- dijo señalando a la chica negra-. Y Noah o Puck- dijo señalando al chico con la cresta.

-Encantada de conoceros- las seis personas al otro lado de la puerta dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, empezaron a reírse descontroladamente. Los otros cuatro se les quedaron mirando atónitos,

-Lo siento. A veces nos pasa- dijo Quinn entre risas-. Vámonos, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo cuando paró de reírse.

Emprendieron el camino hacia el bar en silencio.

-Rachel tenía razón cuando dijo que eras impresionante- dijo Puck cuando un rato.

Rachel se sonrojó y Quinn se la quedó mirando con adoración.

-Vaya, gracias, Puck- dijo Quinn aun mirando a Rachel-. O Rachel.

Al oírla, Rachel la miró y sonrió con timidez.

-Yo creo que es ella la que es impresionante- dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel y sonriendo cuando la chica se puso más roja aún.

-Gracias, Quinn- dijo Rachel después de aclararse la garganta.

Llegaron al bar y se dirigieron a una mesa donde todos cupieran. Quinn y Rachel acabaron sentadas juntas. Sus brazos se rozaron y a Quinn se le puso la carne de gallina. Rachel se dio cuenta y sonrió un poco. Santana se dirigió a la barra a pedir las bebidas.

-¿Cuándo vas a cantar?- Preguntó Quinn a Rachel después de un rato de charla.

-¿En serio que quieres oírme cantar?- Le preguntó Rachel.

La otra chica le brindó una sonrisa que la morena encontró adorable.

-Entonces voy a cantar- dijo.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la rubia. La morena sonrió por su adorabilidad.

Rachel fue hacia el DJ para decirle la canción que quería cantar y se dirigió al centro del escenario.

'_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listen to it_

_Right outside the window'_

_('Hubieron noches que el viento era tan frío_

_Que mi cuerpo se congelaba en la cama_

_Si lo escuchaba_

_En el exterior de la ventana')_

Tan pronto como Rachel empezó a cantar, Quinn no pudo apartar la vista de ella. La voz de la chica era increíble y única y… Y, simplemente, perfecta. Y tenía presencia escénica. Fue como si cuando empezó a cantar todo el bar se quedara en silencio. Ni siquiera los camareros, los cocineros o el barman hicieron sonido alguno.

'_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turn to dust and I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever._

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I have ever made'_

_('Hubieron días cuando el sol era tan cruel_

_Que todas las lágrimas se convirtieron en polvo_

_Y, entonces, supe que mis ojos _

_Se habían secado para siempre._

_Acabé de lloran en el mismo momento que te fuiste_

_Y no puedo recordar dónde o cuándo o cómo_

_Y borré cada recuerdo que tú y yo hubiéramos hecho')_

Quinn estaba en estado de trance y sólo salió de él cuando Rachel se sentó de nuevo en la silla, junto a ella.

-Uh… ¿Qué?- Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que Rachel le había hecho una pregunta.

-Te he preguntado que cómo he estado- dijo riéndose por lo bajo al ver la confusa cara de la rubia.

-¡Tu voz es increíble, Rachel! ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que tenías una voz TAN impresionante?- preguntó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-Te dije que era buena.

-Pero

Eso no fue bueno. Eso fue simplemente perfecto y, y… Impresionante- dijo la rubia tartamudeando por lo entusiasmada que estaba.

Rachel sonrió ante el estado de excitación de la muchacha.

La conversación acabó ahí porque la rubia no iba a aceptar ningún tipo de excusa de la morena. Mientras, sus amigos y los de Rachel hablaban. Se dio cuenta que Karofsky y Kurt hablaban un poco más juntos de la cuenta. Cuando miró a Rachel, vio a ésta que también los miraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando Karofsky miró en su dirección, Quinn le guiñó un ojo. Éste se sonrojó y Quinn sonrió satisfecha.

-Creo que están congeniando- le dijo Quinn a Rachel señalando a Karofsky y a Kurt.

-Yo también lo creo- dijo con una gran sonrisa-. ¿De dónde eres?-. Preguntó la morena de repente.

-Eh… De Lima, Ohio- respondió a la morena-. La verdad es que todos lo somos. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy de aquí, de Nueva York. Crecí en la gran ciudad. Kurt, Mercedes y Noah también. ¿Lima, Ohio? Nunca he oído hablar de ella- dijo la morena, la última parte más para sí misma que para Quinn.

-Es un pueblo pequeño con gente de mira estrecha- dijo Quinn amargamente.

-Oh, vale.

Dándose cuenta del tono de la rubia, Rachel cambió de tema por otro más ameno o, al menos, eso pensaba ella.

-¿Tienes algún hermano?

Sólo una hermana, pero no he hablado con desde hace tiempo- dijo Quinn, su sonrisa menguando un poco-. ¿Y tú?- Preguntó in tentando sonar un poco más animada.

-No, soy hija única.

-Y sus papaítos la malcrían mucho- gritó Kurt desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Papaítos?- Preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

-Oh, sí. Tengo dos padres gays. No tienes problema con ello, ¿verdad?- Preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No, yo también soy gay- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Oh.

La conversación fluía fácilmente entre ellas.

Quinn supo más cosas de Rachel. Supo que la chicha había ganado una competición de canto con tres meses de vida. No se lo creía pero, incluso Kurt, dijo que era verdad así que… Supo que conoció a su madre por primera vez en su segundo año de instituto y tenía una muy buena relación con ella. Supo que tuvo un novio que le tiró huevos ese mismo año. Supo que era bisexual pero que sólo había estado con chicos. También, que casi se casa en su último años de instituto pero que se dio cuenta que no estaba realmente enamorada de su prometido. Que Puck era un mujeriego y que no le caía bien antes de que se uniera al Glee Club pero que eso hizo que viera otro lado él, aunque seguía siendo un mujeriego. Supo que la única vez que tuvo amigos fue cuando se unió al Glee Club pero que esos amigos eran para toda la vida, principalmente los tres que estaban con ella en ese momento.

La chica hablaba mucho pera a Quinn le gustaba que fuera así. Le gustaba que la chica se pudiera perder tanto en lo que estaba diciendo que se tirara más de diez minutos hablando sin darse cuenta.

Quinn también le contó cosas de sí misma, pero no tan personales como que sus padres la habían repudiado o que llevaba tres años sin hablar con su familia. Que no tenía a nadie excepto a sus amigos.

Al pasar un poco de la medianoche se marcharon del bar.

-Creo que la próxima vez no deberíamos traerlos- dijo Rachel cuando estaban afuera señalando a sus amigos.

Kurt y Karofsky seguían hablando muy juntos. Brittany y Santana se estaban dando el lote. Sam y Mercedes estaban flirteando el uno con la otra, de eso, estaban seguras las dos. Y Mike y Puck estaban hablando de cosas poco interesantes.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Quinn riendo por lo bajo.

Se separaron un poco más de sus amigos. Compartieron un abrazo similar al que habían tenido el día que quedaron en el Café. Cuando pasó un tiempo, se separaron, ligeramente. Sus caras estaban separadas por escasos centímetros. Quinn y Rachel compartían el mismo aire. Se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra.

-Rachel, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Kurt.

Se separaron rápidamente.

-Adiós, Quinn- dijo Rachel, nerviosa.

-Adiós, Rachel- dijo Quinn también nerviosa.

Quinn se marchódirectamente a su apartamento. Esta noche sus amigos decidieron irse a sus propios apartamentos. Quinn se quedó levantada un largo tiempo pensando sobre el momento que tuvo con Rachel. Entonces, no lo supo, pero Rachel hacia lo mismo en el otro extremo de la ciudad.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola, a tod s!

Sólo quisiera deciros que agradezco mucho los reviews y todas esas personas que siguen y han marcado como favorita la historia. Esta nota es para recordaros que yo sólo hago la traducción. Esta maravillosa historia es de **starsareshiningforyou**. Os agradecería que, al igual que me hacéis saber a mí lo mucho que os gusta, se lo hagáis saber a ella. Muchas gracias.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Quinn estaba de nuevo en el Café esperando a Rachel pero, esta vez, la otra chica llegó puntual. Quinn estaba impresionada. La chica era puntual de verdad. Rachel fue hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada la rubia y puso su abrigo en una silla.

-Ahora vuelvo, voy por un café- dijo.

La rubia asintió viendo a la morena alejarse. Quinn se quedó ahí con la vista fija en la mujer más hermosa que había visto. La morena llevaba vaqueros ajustados y una simple camiseta blanca. Hacía frío fuera. Era la primera vez que la rubia la veía con algo que no fueran sus cortas faldas. Su pelo estaba suelto y lleva un ligero maquillaje. Quinn pensó que nunca le había parecido tan bella como en ese momento.

Quinn sólo salió de su ensoñación cuando Rachel volvió y se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola, Quinn- dijo con una mega sonrisa en el rostro haciendo la sonrisa de Quinn aún más amplia.

-Hola, Rach- dijo Quinn algo tímida- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Estoy genial. Gracias, Quinn- dijo Rachel aun sonriendo-. He tenido un día magnífico. Kurt, por fin, ha roto con su novio así que está un poco triste pero creo que está contento porque su novio y él discutían mucho. De todas formas, ¿cómo estás tú, Quinn?

-Estoy bien, Rachel- respondió Quinn, feliz-. Oh… Mis amigos dicen que quieren ir al karaoke contigo y tus amigos otra vez. Creo que a Karofsky le gusta Kurt y a Sam, Mercedes. Ese es el motivo principal por el que quieren volver a quedar- dijo Quinn sonriendo por los sentimientos de sus amigos desde aquella noche.

La verdad es que la estaban fastidiando para volver a quedar o para que Rachel les diera el teléfono. Estaban empezando a irritarla.

-Bueno, podemos quedar esta semana o la siguiente. No hay problema. Y, en lo que respecta a tus amigos, si empiezan a salir con Kurt o Mercedes diles que si les hacen daño, Noah y yo se lo haremos pagar- dijo Rachel.

Su tono era alegre, como si estuviera bromeando, pero la rubia sabía que, en el fondo, no lo estaba.

-Cambiando de tema…

Siguieron hablando durante lo que les pareció horas. Aun así, no les pareciera suficiente a ninguna de las dos.

Aprendieron cosas nuevas sobre la otra. Cuando Rachel empezó a hablar en párrafos, Quinn no pudo más que sonreírle con adoración porque pensaba que nunca había visto a nadie que fuera tan adorable todo el tiempo. Algunas veces Rachel le pillaba esa mirada de adoración en la rubia pero no quería ver mucho en esa mirada. Quinn se quedó impresionada cuando descubrió que Rachel era vegana. No sabía cómo podía vivir sin carne pero pensaba de sí que era una "friki" porque le gustaba **demasiado** el bacon.

Salieron del café y empezaron a caminar por la calle. Todavía hablando, sus manos se rozaban. Quinn deseaba tanto cogerla de la mano pero pensó que era mejor no hacerlo. Pero, tan pronto como ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, Rachel cogió su mano con la suya sonriéndole tímidamente. Quinn miró sus manos unidas sonriendo con felicidad, entrelazando sus dedos. Caminaron en un silencio cómodo. Rachel nunca pensó que estaría cómoda en silencio pero aquí estaba. Nunca se había sentido tan cómoda con nadie.

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en un banco todavía en silencio. Vieron a la gente pagar frente a ellas caminando o corriendo con sus perros, simplemente disfrutando de su momento de paz.

Estaba oscureciendo y a Quinn le estaba entrando hambre.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- Preguntó Quinn rompiendo el silencio y mirando a la morena junto a ella.

-Claro, ¿dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó Rachel.

-Tú eliges- dijo Quinn.

Rachel le dijo que conocía un sitio increíble que no era muy caro y que servía comida vegana para ella. La rubia sonrió y dejó que Rachel las llevara hacia el restaurante. Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana con la típica vista neoyorquina: coches y gente pasando con prisas. Pidieron la comida y estuvieron hablando y hablando. Sólo se interrumpieron cuando llegó la comida.

Al acabar, Quinn insistió en pagar. Rachel se quejó de que no le dejara hacerlo.

-Rachel, está bien. Yo te he invitado a cenar, yo pago- dijo cuando la chica abrió la boca para quejarse de nuevo-. Te llevo a casa- dijo la rubia cuando salieron del restaurante.

La morena sonrió.

Cuando empezaron su camino hacia el edificio de Rachel otra vez con sus manos unidas y sonrisas felices en sus caras. Quinn pensaba que esto parecía una cita pero, si lo era, no le importaba. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Rachel, ésta se volvió hacia Quinn.

-¿Quieres subir?- Le preguntó y la rubia sintió.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Rachel, abrió la puerta y fueron recibidas por Kurt besándose con un chico. Cuando Kurt y el chico misterioso oyeron abrirse la puerta se separaron tan rápidamente que Kurt acabó en el otro lado del sofá.

-¡¿Karofsky?!- Gritó Quinn cuando reconoció al "chico misterioso" que Kurt estaba besando.

-Oh… Hola, Quinn. Rachel- dijo incómodo a la rubia y a la morena que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

-Hola, Rachel. Quinn- dijo Kurt después de aclararse la garganta y recomponerse un poco.

-Esto es incómodo- dijo Quinn para sí misma pero Rachel la oyó y la miró sonriéndole un poco con la broma de la rubia y Quinn sonrió más ampliamente.

Kurt se aclaró la garganta de nuevo para llamar la atención de la rubia y la morena de nuevo.

-Creo que ya os conocéis así que no hace falta presentaros- dijo todavía un poco incómodo-. Voy a dar un paseo con Dave y dejaros a solas- dijo mirando a Karofsky y señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Kurt quiñó un ojo a Rachel que la hizo sonrojar.

-¿Quieres ver la tele, Quinn?- Preguntó Rachel.

-Claro- dijo Quinn siguiendo a la morena al sofá.

La morena encendió la televisión y empezaron a ver "Friends".

-Es mi serie favorita. Le dijo Rachel.

Quinn la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-La mía también- dijo Quinn con felicidad y la morena sonrió-. ¿Cuál es tu episodio favorito?- Preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

-El de la petición de mano. Me encantan Chandler y Mónica. Eran mi pareja favorita. ¿El tuyo?

-El mío es donde todos descubren su relación. Para mí es el más divertido seguido por el del "unagi"- dijo Quinn sonriendo como una tonta.

Rachel la encontró terriblemente adorable y sonrió con ternura a la rubia.

Se pasaron las horas hablando de ello, siempre encontrando algo divertido de la serie y riendo en voz alta. Como cuando Quinn hizo de Phoebe viendo a Chandler y Mónica besándose por primera vez en el apartamento del tío feo desnudo.

-¡Oh, mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!

Rachel se rio tanto que casi no podía respirar. Cuando paró, miró a la rubia que lo volvió a hacer y empezaron a reírse otra vez.

Al final de la noche, Quinn tenía que irse. La morena la acompañó a la puerta.

-He pasado un día genial, Quinn. Gracias- dijo Rachel besando a la rubia en la mejilla.

La otra chica se sonrojó.

Quinn quería hacerle una pregunta a la chica desde que se encontraron en el Café pero estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo en ese momento. Ahora, sin embargo, era el momento. Tenía que preguntárselo a la morena.

-Yo también, Rach- dijo nerviosa, frotándose la nuca-. Oye, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí, Quinn?- Dijo Rachel mirando con curiosidad a la chica, poniéndose nerviosa de repente.

-¿Querrías…? Me estaba preguntando si… Si…

La rubia no podía pronunciar la frase. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar.

-Respira, Quinn – dijo Rachel con calma-. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- Le preguntó Rachel cuando la respiración de Quinn volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Querrías salir conmigo?- Preguntó la rubia de corrido.

Rachel se la quedó mirando durante un minuto con una expresión neutra pero cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, besó a Quinn en la mejilla.

-Recógeme el viernes a las 7- le dijo a la rubia en el oído y se rio un poco por la expresión de alegría que apareció en la cara de la rubia-. Adiós, Quinn.

-Adiós, Rachel- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Volvió a su apartamento con una sonrisa tan grande que la gente se la quedaba mirando con extrañeza. Cuando llegó a su edificio, subió las escaleras y llegó a su apartamento.

Al entrar, hizo un baile de la felicidad. Se fue a la cama, se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Q, elige ya una puta camiseta- dijo la latina irritada mirando a su mejor amiga.

Ésta estaba mirando el armario con los vaqueros que había decido ponerse después de pasarse una larga media hora eligiendo cuál ponerse. Pero ahora, llevaba quince minutos buscando una camiseta que ponerse.

-No le va a importar lo que te pongas- le dijo la latina intentando hacer que la rubia se apresurase.

Cuando Quinn le dijo a Santana que tenía una cita con Rachel, Santana dijo:

-¡Ya era hora!

Pero la latina estaba contenta por ella, principalmente, por la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la otra chica. Pero, ahora, quería matar a la rubia. Nunca volvería a acceder a ayudar a su amiga a vestirse apara una cita nunca más. Era demasiado estresante.

La rubia no escuchaba a su amiga como la latina había predicho así que se dirigió a la otra chica, la giró y cogió una camiseta al azar del armario.

-Ponte ésta- le exigió a la rubia que tenía los ojos como platos.

La rubia asintió.

-¿Ves? Estás impresionante- le dijo después de que Quinn se pusiera la camiseta.

La prenda era blanca con cuello de pico que, realmente, le sentaba de maravilla a la rubia.

-Ahora, ponte esta chaqueta- dijo la latina a la rubia que se puso una chaqueta de cuero y miró a la latina con ojos interrogantes-. Estás impresionante- le aseguró.

La rubia se miró en el espejo. La verdad es que estaba increíble con sus All-Stars negras, vaqueros negros ajustados y la camiseta y la chaqueta que la latina le había dicho que se pusiera. Llevaba poco maquillaje y su pelo corto un poco despeinado.

-Gracias, S- dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Sí, vale. Lo que tú digas- dijo Santana.

Quinn miró al reloj y vio que iba un poco tarde.

-Tengo que irme. Gracias y adiós, San- dijo la rubia dándole a su amiga un abrazo y yéndose corriendo para recoger a Rachel.

Cuando llegó al edificio de Rachel, Kurt la dejó entrar. Subiendo las escaleras, se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba. Casi estaba sudando. Cuando llegó al apartamento de Rachel, tocó a la puerta. Rachel la abrió con una sonrisa.

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a la morena. Llevaba un vestido negro y tacones altos con el pelo suelto haciéndola parecer aún más angelical para Quinn.

-Estás impresionante como siempre- dijo la rubia después de recuperar la voz.

Rachel sonrió y se ruborizó por el cumplido de la rubia.

-¿Estás lista?- Dijo alargando la mano para que Rachel se la cogiera.

La chica asintió y cogió la mano de la rubia, gritándole un adiós a Kurt que estaba viendo algo en el sofá del salón.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad mirando a la rubia.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-No me gustan las sorpresas- dijo la morena haciendo un puchero que casi consiguió que Quinn le dijera a dónde iban.

-Aun así, no te lo voy a decir. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos- dijo Quinn sonriendo cuando la otra chica resopló.

Caminaron por las calles en un confortable silencio. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Quinn abrió la puerta para la morena que le sonrió con timidez. Nadie había sido tan dulce con ella.

-Buenas noches, ¿tienen una reserva?- Les dio la bienvenida una mujer en la puerta.

-Sí. Quinn Fabray- dijo la rubia.

La otra mujer miró unos papeles y las llevó a su mesa. Estaba un poco en la parte de atrás del restaurante para darles algo de privacidad. Quinn sacó la silla para que Rachel se sentara. La chica volvió a sonreírle con timidez. Cuando la rubia se sentó en silla frente a ella, la camarera llegó para darles los menús. Rachel vio que tenían platos veganos y sonrió al darse cuenta que la rubia, de verdad, la escuchaba cuando hablaban.

Eligieron lo que les apeteció. Quinn miró a Rachel.

-Espero que te guste la comida. Nunca había venido antes- le dijo la rubia-. Dijiste que eras vegana. Como no conocía ningún restaurante con comida vegana, investigué un poco y encontré este sitio- dijo Quinn tímidamente.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa tierna porque la rubia había estado buscando un sito de comida vegana por ella.

-Estoy segura de que estará bien. Incluso si no lo está, al menos has buscado un lugar para mí. Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. La mayoría de mis ex-novios ni siquiera recordaban que soy vegana.

-Son unos estúpidos- dijo la rubia ganándose una sonrisa de la morena al otro lado de la mesa haciendo más grande su propia sonrisa-. Lo son. No te merecían, Rach. ¿Cómo se puede alguien olvidar que su novia es vegana? Son unos idiotas- dijo la rubia a la defensiva.

Rachel la miró con una sonrisa inmensa que Quinn adoraba. El camarero llegó con su comida. Quinn miró expectante a la morena mientras comía para ver si le gustaba la comida.

-La comida está increíble. Tienes que probarla, Quinn- dijo la morena después del primer bocado.

La rubia empezó a comerse su plato. Rachel tenía razón sobre la comida. La verdad es que estaba buenísima. Mientras comían, la conversación fue mínima. Sólo se miraban la una a la otra con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros disfrutando la compañía. Después de comer, Quinn pagó por ella y empezaron a andar. La morena se dio cuenta que se dirigían al parque.

Llegaron a una parte del parque cerca de un hermoso árbol. Allí había un picnic preparado.

-Ya hemos llegado. Nuestra segunda parada- dijo la rubia señalando el picnic que Santana había preparado para ella unos momentos antes.

La rubia ayudó a Rachel a sentarse en la manta sentándose, luego, junto a ella. Cogió la canasta y la abrió. Sacó una botella de vino y unas copas.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Preguntó a la otras chica que sintió.

Quinn sirvió un poco de vino para ambas dándole una copa a Rachel.

-Aquí tiene, mi dama- dijo la rubia.

Rachel se sonrojó.

-Gracias, Quinn. NO tenías que haber hecho todo esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo Rachel.

-Lo sé pero quería hacer algo especial. Tú eres especial- dijo la rubia sonrojándose después de que lo dicho surgiera efecto.

Rachel sonrió y besó la mejilla de la rubia que se sonrojó aún más.

-Eres muy dulce, Quinn- dijo a la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

La rubia levantó la vista y le sonrió.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia después de aclararse la garganta.

Sacó unos envases de la cesta que tenían sándwiches, fresas y uvas.

-¿Quieres uno?- Preguntó la rubia levantando el envase de los sándwiches.

La morena asintió y Quinn le dio el sándwich que no tenía bacon como el suyo.

-Gracias- dijo la morena.

-Para de darme las gracias- dijo la rubia sonriendo por el aspecto avergonzado que había en la cara de Rachel.

La rubia se la quedó mirando con adoración y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Rachel también la miraba a gusto con el silencio que compartían.

Después de un tiempo comiendo y hablando, Quinn le preguntó a la morena si quería irse. Ella dijo que no pero la rubia le dijo que se estaba haciendo tarde así que dejó que la rubia la levantara. La rubia recogió la manta, los envases, el vino y las copas metiéndolas en la cesta. Luego, se volvió hacia Rachel ofreciéndole su mano que la morena cogió de buena gana.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia le apartamento de Rachel, hablando o sólo disfrutando del silencio que a veces se apoderaba de ellas.

-He pasado una noche maravillosa, Quinn- dijo Rachel cuando llegaron a su edificio.

-Yo también, Rach- dijo Quinn un poco nerviosa porque ésta solía ser la parte donde se besaba a la chica.

Rachel besó su mejilla y la abrazó. La rubia también la abrazó. Cuando se separaron, sus caras quedaron sólo separadas por centímetros. Se miraron la una a la otra. Sin darse cuenta, Quinn empezó a acercarse hacia la morena igual que hizo la morena. La mirada de la rubia iba de los ojos de Rachel a sus labios hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Quinn se acercó aún más, tomando los labios de la morena con los suyos. Fue un beso pero que provocó mariposas en el estómago a la rubia. Entonces, empezó a mover un poco la boca. La morena le correspondió el beso. Abrió un poco la boca y dejo que su lengua tocara el labio inferior de la otra chica pidiendo un permiso que le fue concedido rápidamente.

Entonces fue cuando vio fuegos artificiales pero fue más que eso lo que sintió. Se sintió feliz, mareada y aturdida. El beso se estaba haciendo más profundo para cuando los brazos de Quinn envolvieron la cintura de Rachel y los de Rachel el cuello de Quinn.

Unos minutos después se separaron, ambas con los ojos cerrados y sonrisas en sus caras. Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos vio a la morena que también la estaba mirando.

-Adiós, Quinn. Tenemos que repetirlo- dijo la morena dándole un beso rápido en los labios y entrando en su edificio.

-Adiós, Rach- dijo Quinn a Rachel antes de que entrara del todo en el edificio.

Empezó el camino de regreso a su apartamento. Se tocaba los labios con los dedos. Sus labios aun cosquilleándole por el beso. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Cuando llegó a su edificio y entró a su apartamento le mandó un rápido mensaje de texto a Rachel.

"_Buenas noches, Rach. Dulces sueños. He pasado una noche estupenda__"_

Se fue a su habitación y se puso el pijama. Cuando se acostó, el móvil, que estaba en su cama, sonó. Cuando lo cogió, vio que tenía un mensaje de texto.

"_Yo también lo he pasado bien, Quinn. Buenas noches y dulces sueños__"_

Después de leer la respuesta de Rachel, pensó:

-Voy a dormir de maravilla.

Cerró los ojos quedándose dormida al instante, aún sonriendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_Quinn Fabray estaba sentada al fondo de la sala del coro leyendo un libro como siempre hacía, cuando todo el mundo paró de hablar. Levantó la vista para ver a Dave Karofsky en la puerta mientras el resto se le quedaba mirando._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Karofsky?-Dijo Santana rompiendo el silencio._

_Todos empezaron a gritarle al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Eh!- Dijo por fin-. Estoy aquí para disculparme._

_Al oír esto, todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y cogió aire profundamente._

_-Siento la forma en la que os he tratado a todos. Lo siento de verdad. No lo volveré a hacer y, si me dejáis, me gustaría unirme al Glee Club y demostraros que he cambiado y seguiré haciéndolo- dijo con sinceridad._

_Ésta fue la primera vez que alguno vio a Dave Karofsky decir algo con emoción en el rostro. Realmente parecía arrepentido. _

_Todos se reunieron en círculo para debatir._

_-Vale. Dejaremos que te quedes pero, si no vemos ningún cambio, te marchas- dijo Sam por todos._

_Karofsky asintió y fue a sentarse en una silla mientras los demás seguían haciendo lo que estaban haciendo antes._

_-Eres muy valiente asomándote por aquí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_Se giró para ver a Quinn que aún estaba mirando a su libro. La sonrió._

_-Lo sé pero de verdad que estoy arrepentido por todo lo que os he hecho. Ésta es mi manera de pediros perdón._

_Al oírle decir esto, levantó la vista de su libro y le sonrió._

Quinn estaba sentada en el Café esperando a que Karofsky llegara para su "cita" mensual para tomar un café. Estaba recordando la primera vez que vio bondad en él, la primera vez que se disculpó por las cosas que había hecho y que no se comportó como un capullo con ella.

Karofsky entró en el Café y se dirigió a la mesa donde le esperaba sentada la rubia.

-Hola, Quinn- la saludó sonriente.

-Hola, Karofsky- le devolvió el saludo-. ¿Cómo está Kurt?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y yo que esperaba que no mencionaras lo que pasó. Supongo que me equivocaba- dijo.

-¿Cómo acabasteis besándoos en su sofá?- Preguntó con curiosidad-. Sólo os habíais visto una vez.

-Me llamó y, antes de que preguntes, no sé cómo consiguió mi número. Me preguntó si quería ir a su casa y, bueno, fui. Cuando llegué, estaba hecho polvo. Me dijo que había roto con su novio. Después de eso, empezamos a ver un musical, no tengo ni idea de cuál. Después de un rato, me besó y yo también a él- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero, ¿no te preocupa ser sólo un rebote?- Preguntó con cautela.

-Cuando llegasteis me estaba preguntando lo mismo- dijo-. Así que, cuando nos fuimos del apartamento, se lo pregunté. Me dijo que no pero que antes de besar a alguien normalmente ha salido con él. Le pedí salir y hemos quedado para el viernes- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces me alegro por ti- dijo sonriendo a su amigo.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue tu cita con Rachel?- Preguntó, pícaro.

-Oh… Fue perfecta. Es la mejor- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa que Karofsky nunca le había visto-. Hemos quedado otra vez el sábado. Pero mañana hemos quedado aquí.

Él la sonrió. Siguieron hablando sobre su cita con la morena, sin perder la sonrisa de la cara.

-Si no está enamorada, se está enamorando- pensó él.

Después de su "cita" con Karofsky, se fue a trabajar. Trabajaba en una librería. Cuando llegó, saludó a su compañero, Joshua.

-Hola, Josh- le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Quinn- le devolvió el saludo.

Se puso tras el mostrador y se sentó en el taburete que tenían allí.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Tú?

-También bien- dijo el muchacho poniendo unos libros en su sitio.

Se quedaron en silencio. La tienda no era muy popular así que no tenían muchos clientes. Normalmente, Quinn se llevaba un libro. Ese día estaba leyendo "_Avalon High",_ el primer libro que había leído.

Estuvo leyendo durante su turno hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró una morena bajita.

-Hola, Rach- la saludó.

-Oh… Hola, Quinn- dijo sorprendida-. No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

-Ahora ya lo sabes- dijo sonriendo-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

-No. La verdad es que he entrado a curiosear a ver si algo me llamaba la atención- pero gracias de todas formas- respondió-. ¿Qué lees?- Preguntó mirando el libro en la mano de la rubia.

-Oh, "_Avalon High"_ de Meg Cabot. Es el primer libro que leí- dijo mirando el libro.

-No lo he leído. ¿Es bueno?- Le preguntó la morena.

-Sí, lo es. Me encanta desde el primer día que lo empecé a leer en la biblioteca cuando estaba aburrida- dijo la rubia recordando cómo de fáciles eran esos días cuando aún tenía a su familia.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba en otra parte, recordando.

-Oh, bueno. Quizá lo lea algún día- dijo sonriendo cálidamente a la rubia.

-Sí, deberías hacerlo. Incluso te lo prestaré si prometes tener cuidado con él- dijo.

La morena sonrió a la atractiva rubia y en lo cuidadosa que era con el libro. Ella pensaba que los libros sólo eran libros así que no había por qué ser cuidadosa.

-Lo cuidaré bien, no te preocupes. Cuando acabes de leerlo, dímelo- dijo sonriendo a la rubia que le devolvió la sonrisa.

La morena miró a su reloj.

-Tengo que irme. Lo siento. Adiós, Quinn. Te veo mañana.

-Nos vemos, Rachel- dijo la rubia sonriendo cuando la morena se marchó.

Al día siguiente, Quinn entró en el Café para encontrarse con que Rachel ya estaba allí. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

-Hola, Rach- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola, Quinn- dijo Rachel sonriendo-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-También bien- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

-Oh… Terminé el libro- dijo cogiendo su bolso y sacando el libro-. Toma. Dijiste que querías leerlo así que… - se encogió de hombros con timidez.

-Gracias, Quinn- dijo la morena cogiendo el libro de las manos de la rubia.

-No hay de qué- dijo Quinn sonriéndole con cariño-. Voy a por un café, ¿quieres algo?- dijo levantándose.

-Un café estaría bien- dijo la morena.

-Vale. Vuelvo en seguida- dijo la rubia y fue a por los cafés.

-Deberías dejarme pagar alguna vez- dijo la morena.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta pagar por ti. Es una de las románticas formas que tengo de demostrarte que me gustas- dijo sonrojándose, bajando la vista y sonriendo.

-Oh, vale. Lo estás haciendo muy bien si puedo decirlo. Pero vas a acabar arruinada si yo no empiezo a pagar también, ¿sabes?- Dijo la morena sonriendo.

Quinn levantó la vista, todavía sonrojada y sonriendo.

-No acabaré arruinada. Sólo tendré menos dinero del que tengo ahora. Tan simple como eso- dijo sonriendo con timidez a la morena.

-No me vas a dejar ganar, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la morena y la rubia negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, pero si acabas en la pobreza no es culpa mía.

-Sí, lo es porque no has peleado lo suficiente para evitar que pagara por lo que pidas en los restaurantes- dijo aún con la sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

-Oh, ya veo. Ahora es culpa mía si acabas arruinada- dijo la morena sonriendo ante el lado juguetón de la rubia-. Vale, si no me dejas pagar no volveré a besarte- dijo mientras los ojos de la rubia se abrían como platos.

-Bueno, si quieres jugar con eso… - dijo.

La rubia se levantó don una sonrisa maliciosa y fue junto a la morena que tenía una expresión confusa en la cara. Se inclinó y se puso cara a cara frente a ella.

-Entonces, creo que tendré que robártelo- dijo y, antes de que la morena pudiera decir nada, sus labios estaban unidos a los de ella dejándola sin palabras.

Antes de que pudiera corresponderle al beso, sus labios se separaron y la rubia estaba de nuevo sentada frente a ella sonriendo con picardía.

-No me puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer- dijo con una sonrisa-. Sabes que es el segundo beso es tan importante como el primero.

-Vale. Entonces, éste puede ser el beso de "no me dejabas besarte otra vez". No te preocupes, tendremos un segundo beso maravilloso- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale. Si lo pones así- dijo la morena sonriendo.

Siguieron hablando hasta que se cansaron de estar sentadas y decidieron dar un paseo. Al llegar a la puerta, la rubia la abrió para Rachel que sonrió.

Caminaron cogidas de la mano, hablando y riendo. Quinn miró a Rachel que también la estaba mirando y sonriendo.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- Preguntó a la morena parándose junto a un banco.

Estaban en el parque. La morena asintió.

Se sentaron y estuvieron mirando las vistas. Desde donde estaban, se podía ver parte de Manhattan y los árboles del parque. Era una vista preciosa.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?- Preguntó la morena mirando al frente.

Quinn la miró.

-Sí que lo es- dijo aun mirándola a ella.

Rachel se giró para mirarla.

-Estaba hablando de la vista, ¿sabes?- Dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Y yo estaba hablando de ti- dijo la rubia sonrojándose ligeramente.

La morena le sonrió con cariño y se le acercó. Quinn también se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Quinn fue la que cerró el espacio restante y besó a Rachel suavemente. Pasó los brazos por la cintura de la morena y la otra chica pasó los suyos alrededor de su cuello. Así se quedaron, con sus labios tocándose y bailando con los de la otra.

Se separaron cuando la necesidad por aire se hizo necesaria. Ambas estaban jadeando. Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos, Rachel todavía tenía los suyos cerrados y los labios ligeramente separados. La morena, sintiendo la mirada de Quinn en ella, abrió los ojos y vio unos ojos avellana mirándola y sonriéndole. Quinn le dio un beso rápido y volvió a mirar hacia el frente acercando a Rachel más a ella.

La morena puso su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn y también miró hacia delante, sonriendo. Al pasar un rato, era hora de separarse.

-¿Te veo el sábado?- Preguntó Quinn.

-Por supuesto- replicó la morena-. Nos vemos, Quinn- dijo Rachel dándole un beso a Quinn se volvieron dos, luego tres, cuatro y cinco-. Vale, tengo que irme. Adiós, Quinn.

-Adiós, Rach- dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriéndole con felicidad.

La morena le devolvió la sonrisa. La despidió con la mano cuando empezó a alejarse.

-¡Te veo el sábado!- Gritó.

La morena se rio haciendo la sonrisa de Quinn aún más grande.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Era viernes. Quinn estaba con Mike y Sam en una de sus noches de "chicos". Normalmente consistía en ir a un bar y que Quinn fuera su compinche porque no sabían cómo acercarse a una chica. Pero, este viernes, decidieron quedarse en casa y jugar a la consola o ver _"Harry Potter" _o _"Star Wars"_.

-¿Sabéis? Creo que ésta es la noche de chicos más improductiva que hayamos tenido- dijo Quinn mirando la tele mientras estaban tirados por el salón viendo "_Star Wars-Episodio 3"._

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero es bastante agradable- dijo Mike mirando también la tele, frunciendo el ceño al ver morir a Padmé Amidala.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mike-dijo Sam desde el suelo donde estaba tumbado.

-No he dicho que no lo fuera, sólo que es improductiva-dijo Quinn de forma realista.

Pasaron el resto de la película en silencio. Estaba casi en el final así que no estuvieron callados mucho tiempo. Cuando acabó la película, siguieron repantigados, cansados y ahítos por haber comido demasiado. Sonó el timbre y Quinn se levantó refunfuñando. Cuando abrió, vio que eran Brittany y Santana.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Hola a ti también, Q- dijo Santana con sarcasmo-. Queríamos hacerte una visita pero si no nos echas de menos, nos vamos.

-Vale. Adiós- dijo Quinn cerrando la puerta.

La latina paró la puerta con el pie y entró en el apartamento con Brittany siguiéndola. Ésta saludó a Quinn con la mano y le sonrió. Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, por favor, Santana. Pasa- dijo Quinn irónicamente.

-Lo que tú digas, zorra. Sabes que nos quieres- dijo Santana saludando con la mano-. ¿Estabais viendo _"Star Wars"_, empollones?- Preguntó cogiendo la carátula del DVD.

-Pero, San, sí a ti también te gusta- dijo Brittany mirando a la latina que se ruborizó.

Los otros se rieron porque, aún hoy, Santana no admitía que es una empollona como el resto de ellos.

-S, sabes que sabemos que eres una empollona así que deja de disimular- dijo Quinn riéndose aún más cuando su mejor amiga le echó una mirada de furia.

-Ya me he hartado de vosotros, chicos- dijo mirando a su alrededor. -¿Dónde está Karofsky?- Preguntó a Quinn.

-Tiene una cita con Kurt- dijo sonriendo Quinn.

-Oh… ¡Gracias a Dios! Me estaba fastidiando con esas sonrisas de tonto enamorado cada vez que salía en la conversación algo relacionado con Kurt- dijo con expresión de fastidio pero todos sabían que estaba feliz por su amigo-. En todo caso, ¿cómo está el hobbit, Quinn?

La latina empezó a referirse de ese modo a Rachel hace dos días porque sabía que a la rubia no le gustaba.

-Es perfecta, S- dijo Quinn mirando al techo.

Santana le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Sabes? Está perdiendo la gracia que la llames "hobbit".

-Vale, ahora es una mediana. ¿Mejor?- Dijo la latina con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Perfecto. Sé que no va a mejorar más- dijo la rubia mirando al techo.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales cuando el teléfono de la rubia empezó a sonar. Se fue a su habitación donde estaba su móvil y miró la pantalla. Sonrió de manera instantánea.

-Hola, Rach.

-Hola, Quinn- dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Tan pronto como la rubia oyó su voz, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Sólo quería saber si me puedes decir dónde vamos a ir mañana y no como la vez anterior- dijo malhumorada.

-Tampoco te lo voy a decir pero vístete de manera informal- dijo sonriendo ligeramente cuando oyó a la morena resoplar al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Sabes que si no empiezas a decirme dónde vamos puedo empezar a aparecer demasiado vestida o vestida como una vagabunda para el lugar que hayas elegido?

-Vale, pero no te lo voy a decir. Pero lleva vaqueros y no uno de tus vestidos o faldas- dijo.

Aunque le encantaban esos vestidos y faldas, las actividades para el día siguiente no eran las más adecuadas para que los llevara.

-Vale. De acuerdo- dijo la morena dándose por vencida.

La rubia sonrió más aún.

-Adiós, Quinn.

-Adiós, Rach- dijo la rubia con dulzura.

Se mantuvieron en la línea durante unos instantes per, entonces, ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sois tan empalagosas que da náuseas- dijo Santana desde la puerta.

La rubia se giró sorprendida de verla allí. A ella y a los demás.

-¿Estabais escuchando?- Les preguntó la rubia con incredulidad, aún sin llegar a creer que lo habían hecho.

-Sí. ¿Tienes algún problema al respecto?- Preguntó la morena.

-No importa si lo tengo o no. Vais a seguir haciéndolo así que para qué molestarme- dijo moviendo la mano.

Ellos sólo le sonrieron con dulzura. Era raro verles hacerlo excepto por Brittany. Quinn miró a su reloj.

-Ohhh. Se hace tarde. Tenéis que iros- dijo señalándoles la puerta-. Es tan triste. Adiós- dijo irónicamente empujándolos hacia la puerta.

Después de que se fueran, tomó aire profundamente y miró el desastre que había quedado hecho su apartamento. Decidió que limpiaría al día siguiente. Cogió un par de vasos de la mesa.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse y se puso el pijama. Cogió un libro, se metió en la cama y empezó a leer. Después de un rato, se sintió cansada. Puso el libro en la mesilla de noche y apagó las luces para dormirse.

Se levantó a las 10 de la mañana y limpió el apartamento. Estaba bastante dejado. Para las 12, se hizo un sándwich para comer y a la 1 se fue a casa de Brittany y Santa. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió un chico.

-Oh. Hola, Kurt- dijo no esperando que fuera él quien le abriera la puerta.

-Hola, Quinn- dijo abriendo la puerta un poco más para dejar pasar a la rubia.

Entró dentro. Santana estaba tumbada en el sofá y Brittany estaba en su dormitorio pero, tan pronto como oyó la puerta, apreció por el pasillo y abrazó a la rubia más baja.

-Hola, Q- dijo felizmente al separarse de la rubia.

-Hola, Britt. S- las saludó-. ¿No puedes abrir tu propia puerta, S?- Le preguntó a la perezosa morena del sofá.

-Él estaba cerca de la puerta así que le dije que la abriera. Yo estaba viendo "_Rizoli & Isles"_. Son tan jodidamente gais la una por la otra y, hasta ahora, no se han dado cuenta- dijo resoplando un poco a causa de _Rizzles._ Eran tan obvias con todo ese sexo visual.

-¿Sabes? Sigue leyendo esas ficciones para fans. Son el único sitio donde estarán juntas con esos pasitos de bebé que dan- dijo sonriendo a la latina que creía que tenía algo de razón.

Sólo había visto algunos episodios pero eran perfectas la una para la otra.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde con la latina y Brittany. Kurt se fue un par de horas después. Sólo volvió a su apartamento para arreglarse para su cita con Rachel.

Eligió unos vaqueros negros ajustados con una camiseta azul de Star Wars, un poco de maquillaje, el pelo rubio un poco ondulado y se puso un par de Vans negras. Miró le reloj y vio que tenía el tiempo justo para recoger a Rachel.

Cuando llegó, Kurt la volvió a dejar entrar pero, ésta vez, cuando se abrió la puerta, se encontró a Kurt y no a Rachel.

-Casi está lista- le dijo dejándola entrar.

Miró a su alrededor y estaba casi igual que la primera vez que estuvo allí. Se sentó en el sofá y Kurt en el canapé que estaba a la derecha del sofá. Éste la miraba extrañamente y ella se empezaba a sentir algo incómoda.

-Vas a darme la charla de "si le haces daño, te mataré", ¿verdad?- Le preguntó.

-Sí, pero parece que ya te conoces el procedimiento así que sólo te diré una cosa: si le haces daño de verdad, Puck y yo te daremos caza- dijo con tono amenazante.

-bueno, yo puedo decírtelo mismo. Si le haces daño a Karofsky, Santana se pondrá en plan Lima Heights contigo- le dijo sonriéndole de manera demasiado dulce.

-Vale. Estoy lista- dijo Rachel saliendo de su habitación.

Llevaba unos vaqueros, como Quinn le dijo que usara. Eran finos y ajustados. También llevaba una camiseta roja que la recordaba a la de su viejo uniforme de animadora.

-Hola- dijo mirando la rubia.

-Hola a ti también, Quinn. Adiós, Kurt- dijo empujando a la rubia hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegaron fuera, Quinn paró a la morena volviéndola hacia ella.

-Estás preciosa, por cierto- dijo Quinn haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

-Tú también con esa camiseta de Star Wars- le dijo bromeando.

Quinn se ruborizó y apartó su mirada de la de la morena con timidez.

-Eres muy tierna- le dijo dándole un beso a la rubia en la mejilla y sonrió cuando la rubia se ruborizó todavía más.

-Vayámonos, ¿vale?- Le dijo alargando la mano para que Rachel lo cogiera, lo que hizo por gusto.

Caminaron en silencio hacia su destino mientras Rachel tarareaba una canción cualquiera en la que estuviera pensando. Quinn la escuchaba.

Cuando llegaron a su localización, estaban en una pista de patinaje. Quinn miró a la morena para ver su reacción.

-Me encanta patinar pero no sé si tú sabes… Pensé que sería divertido- le dijo poniéndose un poco más nerviosa a cada instante.

La expresión de la morena era inescrutable pero no decía nada.

-¡Oh, Quinn, me encanta patinar! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he estado en una pista de patinaje- dijo sonriendo a la rubia que respiró aliviada y sonrió a la adorable chica junto a ella.

Fueron a recoger el equipo necesario, pagando Quinn por todo. Después, entraron de la mano a la pista.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a patinar tan bien?- Preguntó la morena a la rubia que se movía como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Tomé clases cuando era más joven. Después, fui a algunas veces a una pista que había en mi pueblo. Pero, desde que empecé la universidad, no he tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerlo otra vez- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, pues eres mucho mejor que yo. A mí se me da un poco mal pero es bueno hacerlo por diversión- dijo tímidamente.

-bueno, no te preocupes si te caes. Yo te cogeré- dijo la rubia sonriéndole a la morena.

Patinaron durante una hora hasta que se cansaron, así que se marcharon.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- Preguntó la morena mientras la rubia empezaba a andar.

-Ya lo verás- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena.

Mientras caminaban, la morena reconocía el camino pero no sabía a dónde iban hasta que pararon frente a un edificio.

-Quinn, ¿qué hacemos en tu edificio?- Preguntó a la rubia, que abrió la puerta y encabezó el ascenso por las escaleras.

-Me dijiste que no querías que te pagara cosas nunca más así que le pedí a santana que cocinara algo con lo que tenía en casa puesto que yo no sé cocinar- dijo abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

En el salón había una mesa en el lugar del sofá. Una vela estaba situada en medio de la mesa. La rubia la encendió. Fue a la cocina a por la comida.

-Parece que tenemos lasaña y, no te preocupes, le dije que eras vegana. Es lasaña vegana- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Quinn, esto es tan dulce- la morena dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Quinn había hecho todo esto por ella. Era la mejor persona del mundo. La rubia sonrió tímidamente desde su posición junto a la mesa. Ayudó a Rachel a sentarse y, luego, fue a por algo de vino a la cocina. Les sirvió un poco a ambas. También, sirvió un poco de lasaña para las dos.

-¿Ésta buena?- Le preguntó después de que la morena se llevara el primer trozo a la boca.

-Está increíble, Quinn- le respondió la morena.

-Bien.

La rubia, entonces, probó un bocado y estaba realmente buena. Comieron en silencio. A veces se miraban la una a la otra y se daban pequeñas sonrisas. Después de comer, Quinn acompañó a la morena a su apartamento. Cuando llegaron, se volvió hacia la morena.

-Rachel, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó de tirón.

-Creía que ya lo era pero… Sí, Quinn, me encantaría- dijo sonriendo a la rubia que le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

Le dio a la rubia un beso rápido en los labios. Quinn le devolvió el beso más apasionadamente.

-Deberías llevar esta camiseta más a menudo. Estás muy mona con ella. Adiós, Quinn- dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios a Quinn y sonrió viendo le rubor que causó su cumplido.

-Adiós, Rach, dijo Quinn sonriendo a la morena.

De camino de vuelta a su apartamento, Quinn pensó que su vida no podía ir mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Quinn y Rachel estaban acurrucadas en el sofá de Quinn viendo algo en la tele. La cabeza de Rachel estaba en el pecho de la rubia y la mano derecha de Quinn estaba acariciando el pelo de la morena. Ya habían tenido cuatro citas y no podían haber ido más perfectas.

Quinn estaba mirando a la morena sonriendo suavemente. Ni siquiera sabía el programa que estaban viendo. Estaba mirando a Rachel.

-Quinn, ¿por qué nunca hablas de tus padres o tu hermana?- Preguntó Rachel suavemente de forma repentina.

La pregunta cogió a Quinn por sorpresa. No esperaba que la morena se lo preguntara tan pronto.

-Sólo quiero saberlo porque, cada vez que dices algo sobre ellos, es con tristeza. Sólo me preguntaba qué había pasado para que te pongas de esa manera. No tienes que responderme- añadió con rapidez la morena.

-No, está bien. No me lo esperaba que me lo preguntaras ahora mismo- dijo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no hablas de ellos?- Preguntó Rachel moviéndose de su posición para mirar a Quinn a los ojos.

-Porque ya no hablo de ellos- respondió bajando la mirada.

La morena sintió la tristeza en su voz otra vez.

-Hey, sabes que no me lo tienes que decir ahora mismo, ¿verdad?- Dijo la morena levantando la cabeza de Quinn para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que me lo has preguntado y quiero contestarte pero es un tema susceptible. No me siento muy cómoda hablando de ello-dijo mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

Rachel vio la tristeza que oía en la voz de la rubia y se sintió mal por haber sido la causante.

-¿Quieres saber toda la historia?- Le preguntó la rubia.

-sólo si te sientes cómoda haciéndolo- Respondió la morena de manera honesta.

Puede que sintiera curiosidad pero podía ver que Quinn luchaba por poder hablar del tema.

-Entonces, vale. Mi familia es muy religiosa y mi padre es muy estrecho de miras. Cuando era una adolescente tenía que ser perfecta para mi padre. Tenía que ser la jefa de las animadoras y la primera de mi clase. Por eso me tuve que volver tan dura como una piedra y tan fría como el hielo- dijo.

Rachel no podía imaginarse a ésta chica frente a ella siendo dura y fría. Era la mejor persona del mundo.

-Pero sólo era así por fuera. Por dentro, era casi como soy hoy, pero estaba, como a Santana le gusta decir, "dentro de Narnia". Estaba en tal estado de negación que no me di cuenta de lo que era hasta que estuve aquí, en la universidad. Empecé a ver a las chicas de manera diferente. Me di cuenta que me sentía mucho más atraída por ellas que por los chicos.

Cuando en el instituto Santana se dio cuenta de que era gay, se encaró conmigo. Le dije que era hetero pero, aun así, me hizo ver un montón de películas y series sobre lesbianas o con lesbianas en ellas. Después de descubrirme a mí misma, me pasé otro año sin decírselo a mis padres o a mi hermana. Sabía que no me aceptarían, así que para qué intentarlo. Un día, cuando estaba de visita, mi madre me preguntó si había conocido a algún chico. Le dije que no pero siguió hablando sobre chicos maravillosos que quería que conociera. Entonces, no pude soportarlo más. Le solté sin querer que era gay y me miró con sorpresa.

Mi padre lo oyó y me dijo que tenía treinta minutos para recoger todo lo que tenía allí y que me fuera. Dijo que no quería volver a verme otra vez hasta que dejara de vivir una vida de "pecado y vergüenza". Me fui a casa de Santana a pasar el resto de mi estancia allí. Eso fue hace tres años y, desde entonces, no he vuelto a hablar con nadie de mi familia- dijo.

La morena se la quedó mirando.

-El día que te dije que no estaba de humor y que estaba teniendo un mal día era el "tercer aniversario" de ese día- finalizó.

Entonces, sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban los hombros y la abrazaban con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado hasta ahora?- Preguntó la morena separándose un poco de la rubia, que se encogió de hombros-. Lo siento pero tus padres son unos estúpidos porque eres increíble y se lo están perdiendo.

-Después de ese día, fui a terapia. Hoy en día, aún no estoy bien del todo pero casi- dijo sonriendo un poco-. Y no te lo dije porque no pensé que fuera tan importante. Además, en ese momento, sólo nos conocíamos de hacía una semana- dijo sonriendo un poco más.

-Lo sé pero aun así, podías habérmelo contado antes- dijo la haciendo un puchero que Quinn, sonriente, le quitó con un beso.

-Vale. Estaba esperando a que preguntaras o te lo hubiera contado cuando lleváramos saliendo mucho más tiempo- dijo Quinn sonriendo-. Ahora ya lo sabes así que deja de quejarte- dijo sonriendo a la morena frente a ella con un pequeño puchero en sus labios que, cuando Quinn le dio con el codo, se volvió una sonrisa-. Mucho mejor ahora- dijo besando esos labios que, había descubierto, eran adictivos.

Cada vez que besaba a la morena quería más.

Empezaron a besarse. Quinn empujó a la morena para que se tumbara de espaldas y ella se puso encima de ella. Siguieron besándose durante un largo tiempo. Entonces, Quinn empezó a besarle por la barbilla y el cuello. La otra chica gemía debajo de ella.

-Deberíamos parar- dijo Rachel cuando notó una mano en su estómago.

Quinn dejó de besarle el cuello y la miró a los ojos, que estaban más oscuros de la cuenta y asintió besándola una vez más antes de sentarse de nuevo trayéndose a Rachel con ella.

-Santana dijo que si quedábamos mañana en su apartamento y el de Britt- dijo Quinn después de un momento de silencio.

- ¿Lo dijo o lo exigió? Porque hay una gran diferencia- replicó la morena.

- Vale. Lo exigió- dijo riéndose por como Rachel conocía ya a Santana-. Nosotras, Kurt y Karofsky, Mike y Sam. Y dijo que invitaras a Puck y a Mercedes- continuó antes de que la morena la parara.

-Vale. Les invitaré si Kurt no les ha dicho nada aún- dijo.

- Vale- siguieron en silencio viendo lo que estaban echando en la televisión y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Cuando llegó la hora de que Rachel se fuera, se levantaron y Quinn la acompañó a la puerta-. ¿De verdad tienes que irte?- Se quejó la rubia y la otra chica la sonrió.

-Sí. Mañana tengo clase y si me quedo aquí esta noche tendré que levantarme aún más temprano porque tendría que ir a mi apartamento y, luego, volver a la universidad. Así que sí, desgraciadamente, me tengo que ir- dijo la morena dándole un beso rápido en los labios a Quinn que la cogió de la cintura para darle un beso de verdad.

Cuando se separaron, Quinn estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Adiós, Rach- dijo Quinn dándole otro beso rápido en los labios.

-Adiós, Quinn- dijo Rachel y se alejó de la vista de la rubia con una última sonrisa y un adiós con la mano.

Quinn se volvió a meter en el apartamento, miró el reloj junto al televisor y vio que se estaba haciendo tarde. Se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se hizo el desayuno y volvió a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama, cogió un libro y empezó a leer. Ese día no tenía clases. Después de un rato, se puso unas zapatillas y se fue a correr a un parque cercano.

Se puso a correr. Ese día no había tanta gente corriendo como otros días. Le gustaban esos días. Era más tranquilo de lo normal, más tranquilo de lo que solía estar un día normal en la ciudad de Nueva York. Le encantaba la ciudad pero, a veces, prefería la paz. Corrió durante una hora, volvió a su casa y se dio una ducha.

Era la hora de comer. Cogió unos trozos de pizza que habían sobrado y los calentó en el microondas. Comió y siguió leyendo su libro. Se dio cuenta que podía terminarlo ese día por todo el tiempo que llevaba leyendo.

A las 2, se fue al trabajo. Cogió el metro para ir. Ésta vez era ella al que estaba colocando los libros y Joshua el que estaba detrás del mostrador. Acabó de organizar los libros y se fue a la trastienda para organizar el almacén. Estaba a medias cuando Joshua llegó y le dijo que había alguien que preguntaba por ella.

Volvió a la parte de delante de la tienda y vio a Rachel. Sonriendo feliz, fue hacia ella y la abrazó levantándola del suelo. La besó en los labios.

-Hola, Rach. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó cuando la dejó en el suelo.

-Acabé mis clases temprano y decidí venir a esperar que acabaras el turno e irnos juntas a casa de Santana y Britt- respondió sonriendo ampliamente a la rubia.

-Vale. Ya casi he acabado. Te veo ahora, ¿vale?- dijo besando rápidamente en los labios a la morena.

-Claro. Estaré en el Café al otro lado de la calle- dijo marchándose.

Quinn volvió a la trastienda y acabó de organizar el almacén tan pronto como pudo. Quería estar con la morena.

Cuando salía de la librería, una mujer rubia la llamó la atención. Estaba sentada en un banco al otro lado de la calle mirando a la librería donde trabajaba Quinn. La mujer tenía unos veintitantos aproximadamente pero se conservaba bien. Quinn cruzó la calle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó a la mujer.

-Quería hablar contigo, Quinn. Después de todo, soy tu hermana- respondió la rubia.

-Sí, ya sé que eres mi hermana. Pero no me has hablado en tres años- dijo entre dientes Quinn.

-Lo sé y lo siento. He estado acostumbrándome al hecho de que mi hermana pequeña es gay, pero cuando he llegado y te he visto con la que, probablemente, sea tu novia… Nunca te he visto sonreír así en toda tu vida. He visto lo feliz que eres. He estado unos días aquí, mirándote. Eres feliz y, si eres gay, no me importa porque eres feliz- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Quinn, ¿quién es?- Dijo Rachel.

La rubia no la había oído acercarse. La rubia estaba demasiado centrada en su hermana para darse cuenta.

-Oh. Hola, Rach. Ésta es mi… Eh… Es mi hermana- dijo mirando a la morena que tenía los ojos como platos-. Me estaba diciendo que sentía haber estado tres años sin hablarme- dijo la rubia con los dientes apretados.

-Oh. Hola, soy Rachel, la novia de Quinn- dijo Rachel sonriendo demasiado dulcemente y alargando la mano para que la otra rubia se la estrechara.

-Hola, Rachel. Soy Emily- dijo-. Encantada de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Rachel mirando entonces a Quinn con expectación.

-Lo siento, Em. Pero tenemos planes así que tenemos que irnos- dijo Quinn cogiendo la mano de la morena entrelazando sus dedos.

Empezó a alejarse.

-¿A dónde vais?-Preguntó Emily mirando a la otra rubia.

-Vamos a casa de San y Britt- dijo-. Lo siento pero ya vamos tarde. Así que nos tenemos que ir. Adiós- dijo empezando a alejarse cuando una mano la paró.

-Llámame alguna vez, Quinn. De verdad, quisiera hablar contigo en otro momento- dijo Emily cogiendo un trozo de papel y dándoselo a Quinn que lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta-. Adiós, hermanita- dijo apartando la mano.

Dejó que su hermana se fuera esperando que ésta vez no fuera para siempre,

Cogieron el metro. Rachel estuvo mirando todo el rato a Quinn con expectación. Ésta se mordía el labio inferior y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos mirando a la nada. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Santana y Brittany, Rachel la paró.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó a la rubia con suavidad.

-Estoy bien- respondió la rubia pero parecía insegura.

-Quinn, no me mientas- dijo Rachel con severidad pero dulcemente al mismo tiempo.

-No sé qué sentir. He querido tener a mi familia de nuevo desde que mi padre me echara ese día, pero ahora no sé si puedo perdonarles por lo que hicieron- dijo Quinn honestamente ésta vez, mirando al suelo y moviendo un pie como si diera patadas a una roca invisible.

-Hey, mírame- dijo Rachel levantándole la cabeza-. No tienes que llamarla. La llamas si tú quieres y si quieres darle otra oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo ésta vez.

Besó a la morena dándole las gracias, sujetó la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-¿Entramos?- Preguntó sonriendo.

Rachel la sonrió con ternura antes de entrar y la rubia la siguió de cerca cogiéndola de la mano. Subieron en el ascensor y fueron hacia el apartamento. Cuando llegaron, tocaron al timbre y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?- Preguntó la latina mientras respondía a la puerta.

-No teníamos nada que hacer que hacer así que hemos decidido venir a molestarte para pasar el rato- dijo la rubia sonriendo apartándola y entrando en el apartamento con Rachel siguiéndola.

Se sentó en el sofá haciendo a la morena sentarse junto a ella. La morena se enroscó a su lado.

-Oh, cojonudo- dijo Santana mirando al techo.

Se volvió para ir a sentarse al canapé cerca del sofá, mirándolas.

-Bueno, enana, ¿van a venir los demás?- Preguntó a Rachel.

Quinn la miró con furia pero Santana no se acobardó.

-Sí, Santana, van a venir- dijo sin molestarse en decir a la latina que no era una enana puesto que se estaba acostumbrado.

-Deja de llamarla así, S- dijo Quinn a su mejor amiga, mirándola de nuevo con furia.

-No importa, Quinn. He descubierto que es su manera de demostrar que le gusto- dijo la morena haciendo que Quinn la mirara lo que hizo su mirada más dulce tan pronto como vio los ojos marrón chocolate a los que es estaba acostumbrando.

-Vale. Aun así, no está bien que lo haga pero se lo dejaré pasar- dijo aun mirando a Rachel a los ojos, ahora sonrientes.

La rubia bajó la vista de los ojos a los labios de la morena para ver una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Al instante, ella también sonrió y besó a la morena en los labios. Cada vez que la morena creía que iba a separarse de ella, volvía a besarla de nuevo.

-Vale. Parad de besaros. Es asqueroso- dijo la latina desde le canapé.

-Pero, San, ayer dijiste que te parecían muy tiernas- dijo Brittany saliendo del dormitorio-. Hola, Rach y Q- dijo saludándolas con la mano.

Sonrientes, le devolvieron el saludo y se sentó en el canapé con Santana entrelazando sus dedos.

Siguieron hablando. Entonces, Sam llegó sonriendo como un loco y algo nervioso.

-Mercedes viene, ¿verdad?- Preguntó a Rachel, nervioso.

-Sí, viene- dijo Rachel sonriéndole calurosamente.

Él no sabía que Mercedes le hizo la misma pregunta sobre él y en el mismo tono de nerviosismo el día anterior.

Cuando Mike llegó no lo hizo sólo.

-Atención todos. Ésta es Tina. La conocí hace unas semanas- dijo sonriendo.

Mike le había hablado a la rubia sobre esta chica, Tina, pero nunca la había visto con él. Entonces, se oyó un chillido.

-¡Tina!- Gritó Rachel y corrió a abrazar a la otra chica que sonrió a su vez y también al abrazó.

-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó Mike cuando se separaron.

-fuimos juntas al instituto. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que hablamos, Tina- dijo la última parte dirigida a Tina.

La asiática sonrió.

-Lo sé. Lo siento, Rach. He estado un poco ocupada estas últimas semanas-dijo sonriendo a forma de perdón-. Y ella, ¿quién es?- Preguntó a Rachel sonriendo con satisfacción cuando notó que las manos de la morena estaban entrelazadas con las de la rubia.

-Es Quinn, mi novia- dijo Rachel.

Quinn alargó su mano. Tina se la estrechó y le sonrió calurosamente a lo que la rubia le correspondió con otra igual. Empezaron a hablar de nuevo cuando el timbre sonó por tercera vez esa noche. Cuando Brittany abrió, el resto de invitados estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Entraron y saludaron a todo el mundo. Mike presento a Tina a Karofsky, el único que no la conocía puesto que los demás habían ido al instituto con ella.

Pidieron pizza para todos. Una era vegana para Rachel. Algunos bebieron vino, otros vodka o cualquier otra bebida que Santana y Brittany tuvieran. Pasaron al mayor parte de la noche hablando. Sam y Mercedes estaban flirteando el uno con el otro. De vez en cuando, se ruborizaban cuando el otro les pillaba mirando. De vez en cuando, Quinn y Rachel se perdían en su propia burbuja pero, por supuesto, Santana estaba allí para sacarlas de ella, haciendo a Quinn algo enfadada.

Quinn se fue a la cocina y se quedó allí, bebiendo y mirando a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Rachel cuando vio a la morena ausente.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la otra chica y puso la cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy bien- contestó indecisa.

La morena se volvió para mirarla a los ojos y vio que no estaba bien.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó queriendo asegurarse.

-Estoy segura, Rach. No te preocupes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a la morena y abrazándola por la cintura atrayéndola hacía sí.

Acarició con la nariz su cuello. A la otra chica le dio la risa tonta. Se estaba acostumbrando a que la rubia hiciera eso. Siempre lo hacía. La rubia la besó suavemente en el cuello y, luego, en los labios. Después, se puso recta, cogió de la mano a la morena y la llevó de vuelta al salón para reunirse con sus amigos.

Así pasaron la noche. Hablando, discutiendo, viendo algo en la tele. Hasta que Quinn, Mike y Sam pusieron la consola de Santana y empezaron a jugar con los videojuegos.

Rachel miraba a Quinn jugando a la consola. Se la veía tan concentrada, con la lengua entre los dientes y una mirada determinada en los ojos. La encontró completamente tierna y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Empezaba a hacerse tarde, así que Rachel y Quinn se dirigieron al apartamento de la rubia cogidas de la mano. Cuando llegaron, Quinn se giró para mirar a Rachel.

-¿Te quieres quedar a pasar la noche?- Preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo ante la ternura de la rubia.

Subieron las escaleras y la rubia abrió la puerta del apartamento.

-¿Tienes con qué cambiarte? Puedo dejarte algo si no tienes nada- dijo la rubia mirando a la morena.

Estaban en la habitación de Quinn.

-No, no tengo nada- dijo Rachel.

La rubia fue al armario y cogió una camiseta de NYU, unos pantalones cortos y unos pantalones de deporte.

-¿Qué prefieres?- Preguntó levantando los pantalones cortos y los de deportes.

-Los cortos, por favor- dijo Rachel, cogiendo la camiseta y los pantalones cortos-. Gracias- dijo.

Fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Cuando volvió, la rubia ya tenía el pijama puesto que consistía en una camiseta vieja de Harry Potter y unos pantalones de deporte. Quinn se tumbó en la cama e hizo un gesto con la mano a la morena para que se tumbara con ella.

Cuando la morena se tumbó, la rubia puso sus brazos en la cintura de la morena, la acercó más a ella y la hizo girarse haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.

-Hola- dijo besando a la morena que le devolvió el beso.

Se besaron durante unos momentos. Cuando se separaron, la morena bostezó.

-Alguien está cansada- dijo la rubia sonriendo y apagando la luz-. Buenas noches, Rach- dijo besando la frente de la otra chica.

-Buenas noches, Quinn- dijo la morena.

Poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, cerró los ojos quedándose dormida al instante. Quinn la miró durante unos minutos, quedándose dormida poco después.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Era domingo. Quinn estaba sentada en su sofá sin mirar a nada en particular, perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando en su hermana. Podía fácilmente llamarla pero no era tan fácil. Estaba dolida por la forma en que su familia la había tratado después de salir del armario. Tenía miedo de que su hermana no estuviese siendo honesta y que la abandonara de nuevo.

Estaba asustada de que su hermana sintiera asco de ella otra vez, que se marchara de nuevo. Quinn pensaba en tantos "¿y si?" que iba a ponderar todas las posibilidades. Puede que nunca recuperara a su hermana. Quería tener algún tipo de certeza antes de dar la bienvenida a su vida de nuevo a su hermana.

Su hermana sonaba bastante honesta cuando decía que le parecía bien que Quinn fuera gay pero aún tenía sus dudas. ¿Había hablado su hermana con sus padres? Porque si estaba buscando recuperar el contacto con ella y sus padres lo sabían, probablemente a ella también la hubieran apartado de sus vidas.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta y la abrió. Al otro lado estaban Rachel y Santana.

-Esto es raro- pensó.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la latina empezó a hablar.

-Zorra, ¿por qué no me has dicho que tu hermana quiere hablar contigo? Le voy a patear el culo al estilo de Lima Heights si hablas con ella y te vuelve a hacer daño- su voz se fue suavizando hacia el final.

Entonces Santana hizo algo inesperado. Se abalanzó hacia la rubia y la abrazó con fuerza. Éste no era el comportamiento habitual de la latina. Normalmente, quien lo hacía era Brittany.

-Piénsatelo antes de hacer nada, ¿vale?- Susurró la latina en el oído a Quinn.

-Vale- dijo sonriendo con cariño y con una lágrima corriéndole por la cara.

Santana se separó y se recompuso de nuevo. Entonces, se fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

-Hola, Rach- dijo Quinn dirigiéndose a la morena y dándole un beso rápido en los labios, abrazándola por la cintura-. ¿Se lo has contado?- Le preguntó Quinn con voz suave.

-Sí, lo siento. Sólo quería que otra persona lo supiera y ella es tu mejor amiga. Ha estado contigo cuando no tenías familia. Pensé que estaría bien, y…- unos labios suaves le cortaron el discurso.

-No te preocupes. La verdad es que estoy agradecida de que lo hicieras. Y quizás tengas razón. Necesito a una persona que estuviera allí cuando pasó todo- dijo con la voz fallándole al final.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que cada vez que hablaban de los padres de la rubia, su voz se le quebraba un poco como si fuera a llorar.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?- Preguntó Rachel pasando los brazos por el cuello de la rubia.

La puerta aún estaba abierta. Se había olvidado de eso y de la latina del salón. Rachel masajeó el cuello de la rubia.

-No, pero creo que voy a llamarla- dijo con una vocecita, aún un poco indecisa sobre el tema.

-Hey, está bien. Es tu hermana. Es importante para ti y, al menos, quieres esa parte de tu familia de vuelta en tu vida. Todo el mundo necesita una familia- dijo Rachel mostrándole una sonrisa de apoyo a la rubia.

La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?- La rubia dijo sonriendo y la morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No, no lo soy.

-Pues, lo eres- dijo la rubia dándole un beso rápido a la morena.

Ella sonrió por el beso.

-Vale. Parad ya. Sé que os gustáis mucho pero ya vale con las demostraciones de afecto, ¿no?- dijo la latina desde el sofá rompiéndoles el momento y el beso a la pareja.

-Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento cuando estoy a solas con Britt y contigo- dijo la rubia mirando a su mejor amiga y sonriendo satisfecha.

-Lo que tú digas. Al menos, entonces soy yo la que está en faena pero aquí tengo que ver cómo os besáis como posesas y eso no está bien. Es asqueroso- dijo con asco.

-Nos quieres, S, no lo niegues. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Sólo has venido a decirme esto?- Preguntó la rubia a la latina cerrando la puerta.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rachel y se sentó situando a la morena en su regazo y pasando los brazos por su cintura.

-Sí, tenía que decírtelo cara a cara si no, no tendría el mismo efecto- dijo levantándose-. Me voy a seducir a mi novia. Adiós, zorras- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La rubia empezó a besar el cuello de Rachel, que sólo reía tontamente y dejó a la rubia que se divirtiera. Quinn paró de besarle el cuello después de unos minutos. Luego, giró a la morena.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No es que no me guste- le preguntó a la morena que se ruborizó casi de inmediato haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

-Quería verte- dijo suave y tímidamente.

Quinn sonrió un poco más y la besó, sonriendo a la vez. Cuando se separó, aún sonreía.

-Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?- Le preguntó la morena.

-Oh… Así que, ¿ahora soy impresionante y adorable?- dijo y la rubia asintió-. Bueno, éste debe de ser algún tipo de récord. Nadie había dicho esas sobre mí en un día o nunca.

-Bueno, los demás son estúpidos porque eres todas esas cosas y más- dijo la rubia con determinación.

La morena le sonrió con adoración. Decidió en ese momento que era la mejor novia del mundo. La rubia hacía todo lo que ella quería. Santana podía decir que la tenía dominada pero la rubia no veía problema en ello. Le decía cosas bonitas. Sus novios sólo le habían dicho que era guapa. Nunca nada más que eso.

-Tú también eres adorable- le dijo la morena a la rubia que se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mirada, tímida-. Eres tan tímida. Aún no puedo imaginarte como jefa de animadoras- dijo la morena.

Era cierto que la rubia era tímida y empollona y… Nada como suele ser una animadora.

-Ya te dije que, por entonces, me escondía y era por culpa de mis padres- dijo levantando la vista-. Y puedo ser rencorosa y mandona cuando quiero. Pero ya no me gusta ser desagradable con la gente- dijo diciendo la última parte con voz de niña-. Santana siempre dice que me he ablandado.

-Creo que tiene razón por cómo me has descrito que eras entonces. Hoy en día eres más tolerante, pero me gustas así- dijo la morena sonriendo suavemente a la rubia que se volvió a ruborizar y aparto la mirada con timidez-. Debes empezar a acostumbrarte a los cumplidos y dejar de desviar la mirada de ese modo. Me gusta mirarte a los ojos. Son preciosos- dijo la morena levantando la cabeza de Quinn poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla de la rubia.

-Gracias pero los tuyos son más bonitos- dijo la rubia sonriendo a la morena que se ruborizó ligeramente-. Es verdad.

-Pero a mí me gusta mirar los tuyos- dijo la morena-. Son de un precioso color avellana que, dependiendo de dónde estás, se ponen de cierto color verde. Son preciosos- dijo sin dejar lugar a que Quinn se lo discutiera.

-Vale. Tú ganas pero los tuyos son aún más bellos- dijo Quinn besando a la morena en los labios.

-¿Cuándo vas a llamar a tu hermana?- Preguntó Rachel después de unos momentos de silencio.

-No lo sé- respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez mañana- dijo insegura-. No, seguro que mañana- dijo con certeza después de volver a pensarlo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rachel.

Miró a la rubia con atención para ver si estaba segura y no vio duda en los ojos color avellana. Así que no dijo nada sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué tenías pensado hacer hoy?- Preguntó.

-La verdad es que nada. Estaba pensando en ir a lo de Sam pero no sé. Ahora que estás aquí, quizá podamos salir si te apetece o quedarnos aquí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecen bien- dijo la morena encogiendo también los hombros-. Podemos ir a dar un paseo y, luego, quizás, coger algo de cena.

-Vale. Vamos a dar un paseo. Déjame que me ponga unos vaqueros y un abrigo- dijo la rubia levantándose.

Fue a la habitación a ponerse unos vaqueros y a coger el abrigo que estaba junto a la puerta -. Vámonos.

Quinn le ofreció su mano a Rachel que cogió con gusto.

Caminaron en silencio cogidas de la mano durante unos minutos.

-¿Es éste tu último año de universidad?-Preguntó la rubia a Rachel.

-Sí. Tengo una audición para una obra la próxima semana. Quizá lo consiga. Es Fuera de Broadway pero aun así está en el camino hacia mi sueño- dijo Rachel con el mismo brillo en los ojos cada vez que hablaba sobre Broadway o sus sueños.

A Quinn le encantaba.

-También es el tuyo, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó a la rubia.

-Sí- respondió la rubia-. ¿De qué va la obra para la que tienes la audición?- Preguntó la rubia.

-Es sobre una chica que viene a Nueva York para seguir sus sueños pero que no tiene más que su mochila y algo de dinero en el bolsillo. Cuando llega conoce a un grupo de gente y empieza a vivir con ellos, pero se hace drogadicta y el grupo amenaza con echarla si no se desintoxica-dijo-. Parece que va a ser buena.

-Sí, que lo parece- dijo Quinn.

De verdad que tenía buena pinta. La rubia nunca había visto actuar a la otra chica pero si actuaba igual que cantaba estaba segura de que lo conseguiría. Y con su presencia escénica y su voz, la rubia pensó que no importaba porque era MUY buena cantando-. Estoy segura de que conseguirás el papel.

-Nunca me has visto actuar, Quinn. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque si eres tan buena actuando como cantando, lo vas a clavar. Y estoy bastante segura que lo eres. Así que no me discutas. Vas a conseguir ese papel- dijo con determinación girando la cabeza para mirar a Rachel a los ojos-. Entonces, vas a impresionar a la audiencia con tu magnífica actuación y, luego, la obra irá a Broadway. Ganarás tu primer Tony y todo será perfecto- dijo acabando su "discurso".

-Vale, pero si nada de lo que has dicho se hace realidad, te voy a echar la culpa- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale pero va a pasar así que no tengo miedo- dijo con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Al rato, decidieron ir a comer. Pararon en un restaurante chino. Decidieron volver a casa a comer así que ordenaron comida para llevar. De vuelta en casa de Quinn, se sentaron en el suelo del salón para ver la televisión. Empezaron a comer y a hablar sobre cosas que les había pasado en sus vidas durante la semana o cuando eran niñas o adolescentes.

-La primer persona que te gustó, ¿fue una chica?- Preguntó Rachel.

Estaban hablando sobre sus años de adolescencia.

-La primera chica que me gustó fue en el tercer año de instituto. Era una chica de nuestro Glee Club. En ese momento no sabía que lo que me pasaba era que me gustaba. Se lo hice pasar mal durante un tiempo. Luego, me arrepentí y le pedí perdón. Ello dijo que me perdonaba pero yo no podía creerla porque lo que había hecho era horrible. Seguí pidiéndole perdón hasta que un día se me acercó y me dijo que me perdonaba de corazón- dijo-. Me dijo que lo dejara estar. Lo hice pero tras mucho esfuerzo.

-Guau. Vivías en completa negación- dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

Quinn rio con ella porque tenía razón. Tan pronto descubrió que era gay, se dio cuenta que todas las cosas que hizo en el instituto era como gritárselo a la cara.

-Como Santana solía decir estaba muy dentro de Narnia- dijo porque era exactamente lo que la latina le había dicho cuando salió del armario-. No sé cómo no me di cuenta de que era gay en ese tiempo. Pero creo que ésta chica me gustaba. Alguna vez me miraba con si supiera algo de mí que yo no sabía. Fue algo extraño.

-Si eras tan obvia, yo también me habría dado cuenta, o al menos habría sabido que te pasaba algo- dijo la morena.

La rubia la miró y sonrió. Rachel se dio cuenta que esta sonrisa era sólo para ella. Al menos, no la había visto sonreír así a nadie más.

-Sí, yo también.

Después, empezaron a hablar de cosas variadas. Sobre las 10 de la noche, Rachel se levantó.

-¿Tienes que irte?- Pregunto la rubia haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, lo siento. Se hace tarde y mañana tengo clase por la mañana- respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa-. Te veo el miércoles- dijo.

-Sí, pero falta mucho- dijo la rubia levantándose aún con el puchero en la cara.

-Bueno, podemos vernos antes pero tendrás que venir a mi casa porque yo ya he estado aquí varias veces- dijo la morena con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Vale. Quizás me pase mañana- respondió la rubia acompañando a la morena a la puerta-. Te llamaré. Y, para que lo sepas, voy a llamar a mi hermana en cuanto te vayas- dijo dándole un beso a la morena en los labios.

-Vale. Buena suerte con tu hermana. Adiós, Quinn- dijo dándole un último beso rápido en los labios a la rubia y marchándose.

-Adiós, Rach- respondió la rubia.

La morena volvió su cabeza y se despidió con la mano antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Quinn cerró la puerta y cogió el teléfono del salón. Miró el número del papel durante unos segundos antes de reunir el valor y marcarlo. Esperó y, después de tres tonos, oyó la voz de su hermana.

-¿Hola?- Respondió.

La voz sonaba algo dormida.

-Hola, soy Quinn.

-Oh. Has llamado. Pensaba que no lo harías.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

El lunes por la tarde, Quinn estaba sentada en el restaurante de la acera frente a la librería donde trabajaba esperando a que llegase su hermana.

Su charla de la noche anterior había ido relativamente bien. Había sido incómoda por parte de Quinn porque no había hablado con su hermana en tres años y se sentía algo insegura por ello. Hablaron durante unos minutos. Solo hablaron de dónde iban a reunirse a hablar.

Quinn estaba bebiendo una taza de café. La miraba pero no la veía, perdida en su cabeza. Sus manos no dejaban de tocar la taza. Estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar sobre cómo su hermana no la había llamado en los últimos tres años, sobre cómo pudo abandonarla así.

¿Debería estar enfadada con su hermana por lo que le había hecho? ¿Debería dejar que se explicara? ¿Debería ser comprensiva sobre el motivo que tuvo su hermana para hacerlo? ¿Debería perdonarla desde el principio? No, se respondió a su propia pregunta. No importa el motivo que tuviera, no la perdonaría desde el principio. ¿Debería dejar entrar a su hermana de nuevo en su vida?

Estas preguntas desbordaban su mente hasta que su hermana entró en el restaurante, buscándola y encontrándola. Se dirigió hacia la joven rubia que la miraba con ojos nerviosos e interrogantes.

Se sentó y la camarera se acercó. Pidió una taza de café.

-Hola- dijo incómodamente a su hermana al otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola- replicó Quinn también incómoda.

Empezó un silencio incómodo. Se quedaron ahí sentadas con Quinn mirando a la taza que ahora estaba vacía. Emily la miraba. Quinn levantó la vista.

-¿Por qué me has buscado después de todos estos años?- Preguntó queriendo obtener todas las respuestas lo antes posible

-Un día estaba sentada mirando por la ventana y vi a una pareja gay feliz, paseando y pensé por qué alguien tiene que ser odiado por ser él mismo, por qué le hago eso a la gente y cómo alguien puede vivir su vida siento otra cosa que él mismo. Me dí cuenta de que si yo fuera gay podría esconder esa parte de mí y supe que no podría- dijo-. Entonces, pensé sobre lo que papá te hizo y cómo alguien puede tratar a su propia hija de esa manera. Olvidarse de su existencia así de fácil. Tomé la decisión de encontrarte y arreglar las cosas.

-¿Saben que me has buscado?- Preguntó Quinn.

No tenía que decir de quién estaba hablando porque estaba claro para su hermana de quién hablaban.

-Sólo mamá. Ella también te quiere de vuelta, ¿sabes? Echó a papá de casa hace unos meses porque no podía dejar de decir cosas llenas de odio sobre ti y descubrió que estaba teniendo una aventura. Te echa de menos. Lo veo cada vez que mira una foto tuya o cuando sales en algún tema de conversación. Se arrepiente de no haberte apoyado ese día- dijo Emily mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa triste en la cara.

-Le ha llevado su tiempo- dijo Quinn por lo bajo-. Cómo puedo saber que ahora me aceptas de verdad- dijo Quinn con una vocecita que casi le partió el corazón de a su hermana.

-No tienes que creerlo ahora pero te lo demostraré. No volveré a abandonarte otra vez y, si le das una oportunidad, tampoco lo hará mamá- le dijo a la rubia.

-Un paso después de otro- dijo Quinn-. ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

-Me criaron como a ti, Quinn. Me educaron para odiar a los homosexuales o a lo "diferente"- dijo haciendo unas comillas en el aire-. Pero he llegado a aceptar que no todo el mundo es heterosexual y que no hay nada malo en ello. Me ha llevado más tiempo que a ti pero, aquí estoy, intentando arreglarlo. Te voy a demostrar que no voy a volver a abandonarte. Estaré aquí para ti siempre- dijo-. ¿Podemos quedar para cenar esta semana es tu casa? Voy a mudarme aquí el mes que viene así que, si quieres, podemos cenar cuando me mude en mi apartamento.

-Quizá podamos cenar esta semana- dijo Quinn con expresión neutra pero su hermana vio que, en sus ojos, había algo parecido a la esperanza.

-Bien. Así podré conocer a esa novia tuya apropiadamente- dijo con tono juguetón.

Quinn rio por lo bajo.

-Sí. Hablaré con ella mañana y se lo preguntaré- dijo.

Su hermana vio que, cuando hablaba de su novia, sus ojos tenían más vida. Nunca había visto brillar así los ojos de su hermana y le encantaba verlo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando. Las preguntas de Quinn fueron todas respondidas y estaba agradecida por ello. Quinn descubrió que su hermana estaba trabajando y que nunca se casó con el chico con el que "debía hacerlo" (palabras de su padre). No quería vivir la vida que su madre había vivido. Su padre se enfadó cuando se lo dijo. Fue a la universidad y estudió Medicina. Se iba a mudar a Nueva York para trabajar en el Hospital Presbiteriano.

La tarde se pasó en un suspiro para Quinn que, entonces, se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse.

-Adiós, hermana- le dijo su hermana cuando ésta le dijo que tenía que irse-. Y no te olvides de la cena del viernes.

-Adiós, Em- dijo Quinn saliendo por la puerta y despidiéndose con la mano de su hermana.

Se fue a su apartamento y se tumbó en el sofá. No sabía que estaba tan cansada pero la tarde había sido muy estresante. Había aprendido muchas cosas sobre su hermana y su familia y lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tres años. Casi se había dormido cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Miró a la pantalla. Era Rachel.

-Hola, Rachel.

-Hola, Quinn. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas con tu hermana?- Preguntó.

Por la mañana, Quinn le había dicho que se iba a reunir con su hermana.

-Ha estado bien- dijo con simpleza.

No sabía qué decirle. Estaba bien que su hermana la aceptara pero aún no sabía si podía confiar en ella.

-¿Sólo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- Preguntó la morena al otro lado de la línea con preocupación manifiesta en la voz.

Quinn sonrió un poco por la preocupación de la morena.

-No, es solo que… Es un poco raro porque es mi hermana pero no sabe lo que me ha sucedido en estos tres últimos años y yo desconozco lo que ha ocurrido en la suya. Tenemos que volver a conocernos pero no del todo porque es mi hermana y lo sabe casi todo de mí- dijo y, luego, tomó aire profundamente-. Dice que le parece bien que sea gay y que mi madre siente lo mismo. Que mi madre se arrepiente de dejar que mi padre me echara. Estoy confundida- dijo con otra profunda inspiración.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre toda esta situación. Claro que quería a su hermana de vuelta pero no es como si pudiera confiar en ella de la noche a la mañana de nuevo. Era algo demasiado difícil.

-Sé que es difícil, cariño- dijo Rachel.

Quinn se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que lo había dicho en voz alta, y dos, que era la primera vez que Rachel la llamaba "cariño".

-Me has llamado "cariño"- dijo la rubia riendo por lo bajo.

Empezó a sentir cosquillitas por dentro incluso en su situación actual.

-Me gusta- le dijo sonriendo como si estuviera soñando.

-Bueno, no tenía planeado hacerlo pero me alegro de que te guste porque pienso usarlo mucho- dijo la morena sonriendo un poco por lo dicho por la rubia.

Sabía que tenía cara de boba. La sonrisa de su cara era la que siempre tenía cuando hablaba con Rachel y la morena lo encontraba tierno.

Quinn bostezó.

-Estoy cansada, perdona- dijo.

Lo sentía de verdad porque quería hablar con la morena durante más tiempo.

-No lo sientas. Buenas noches, Quinn- dijo sonriente.

-Buenas noches, Rach- replicó Quinn.

Colgó después de unos instantes. Fue a su habitación. No tenía energía para ponerse el pijama. Se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y se durmió en seguida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con un gruñido. Fue a la cocina y se comió unos cereales. No tenía energía para prepararse otra cosa. Se dio una ducha y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanco con su abrigo azul claro. Cogió sus libros y tomó el metro para ir a clase.

Se encontró con Mike cuando salió del metro. Caminaron durante el corto trayecto que tenían que hacer hasta llegar al aula de Mike y, luego, caminó ella sola hasta la suya. La mañana pasó en un suspiro. Cuando fue hora de comer, llamó a Rachel y le preguntó a la morena si quería comer con ella. La morena aceptó y se encontraron en un pequeño restaurante que es encontraba entre ambas universidades.

-Hola, Rach- saludó Quinn a la morena cuando llegó.

Quinn ya se encontraba allí. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y le abrió la puerta para que entrara. La morena le sonrió dándole las gracias. La rubia siempre le abría las puertas.

Se sentaron en una mesa en la parte más interior del restaurante, donde había menos gente. Ordenaron su comida y hablaron hasta que ésta llegó.

-Oh. Mi hermana quiere conocerte el viernes. Va a venir a cenar.

-Bueno, me encantaría. ¿A ti te parece bien?- Le preguntó la morena algo preocupada.

-Sí, creo que me dará una sensación de clausura si no funciona. Pero, si funciona, entonces tendré de vuelta a mi familia. Y la cena contigo demostrará si ya no siente rechazo por mí porque si soporta verme dándote un beso o, al menos, cogiéndote de la mano, creo que podré empezar a confiar de nuevo en ella- dijo la rubia.

La morena vio que había pensado en todo y no se había apresurado en su decisión.

-Y, ¿qué más ocurrió entre vosotras?- Preguntó Rachel.

Quinn empezó a contarle todo lo que le había dicho su hermana. Le contó sobre su madre pero ahora con más detalles. Le dijo que su madre había echado a su padre. Se lo contó todo y se sintió bien al hacerlo. Más ligera. Se sintió como si, por fin, pudiera empezar de nuevo en lo referente a sus problemas con su familia. Y, si no funcionaba, lo dejaría estar y empezaría de nuevo con su familia, sus amigos, y con suerte, su novia.

Acabaron de comer y empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio de Rachel. Iban cogidas de la mano sin hablar de nada. Disfrutaron de su cómodo silencio. A veces, Quinn miraba hacia el perfil de la morena.

-Es tan hermosa- pensó Quinn.

Era la mujer más hermosa que Quinn había visto. Tenía una belleza única que no era como las de las demás mujeres. Era impresionante, era tierna, sexy, y… Quinn no tenía palabras para describirla y esto era decir mucho porque Quinn era conocida por saber muchas palabras.

-Es perfecta- pensó Quinn.

En ese momento se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Rachel Berry y se estaba enamorando hasta las trancas.

Nunca se había enamorado de alguien tan rápido. Pero desde el principio, se dio cuenta que la morena siempre había tenido impacto en ella. Desde que hablaron en la fiesta, no había podido quitarse a la morena de la cabeza.

Quizás se había empezado a enamorar desde el momento que la vio o en el momento que la morena empezó a preguntarla sin dudarlo o cuando hablaron por segunda vez… Ahora no importaba, porque por fin se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de la morena. Le daba un poco de miedo pero un miedo sano. Se sentía… Viva. Por fin, se sentía realmente viva después de todos estos años. Por fin, era verdaderamente feliz.

-Por fin las cosas están volviendo a su lugar- pensó Quinn.

-Quinn, ¿me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Rachel sacando a Quinn de su mundo.

La rubia la miró y la morena tenía una sonrisa suave en el rostro, un poco juguetona. Quinn sonrió también.

-Por supuesto, cariño mío- dijo Quinn con acento británico, sonriendo aún más cuando Rachel rio por lo bajo por su payasada.

-No podría ser más adorable- pensó Rachel.

Llegaron al edificio de la morena, entraron y se dirigieron al apartamento de la morena. Quinn se dio cuenta de que Kurt no estaba y se sintió feliz por ello. Podrían pasar algo de tiempo a solas.

Empezaron a ver una película acurrucadas en el sofá con la cabeza de Rachel en el hombro de Quinn y el brazo de Quinn alrededor de la cintura de la morena acercándola a ella. La morena se había acostumbrado a que la rubia la apretara contra ella como si necesitara el contacto para saber que estaba ahí. A Rachel le encantaba sentirse querida y se había acostumbrado a la necesidad de la rubia.

Unos minutos después, se olvidaron de la película y se besaban dulcemente con los brazos de Quinn alrededor de la cintura de la morena y los de Rachel entrelazados en el cuello de la rubia. Quinn la apretó más contra ella y la puso en su regazo. Empujó a la morena para que se tumbara en el sofá sin dejar de besarla. Quinn se puso encima de ella. Las piernas de Rachel estaban cruzadas en la cintura de la rubia acercándola aún más a ella. Sus centros hicieron contacto a través de la tela haciéndolas gemir a ambas.

Su momento fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose y Kurt y Karofsky entrando en el apartamento. Se separaron tan deprisa como pudieron y se sentaron de golpe en el sofá. Kurt pasó junto a ellas. Tenían el pelo revuelto y también las ropas. Las miró con curiosidad. Ellas se sentían, simplemente, incómodas.

-Ni siquiera tratéis de negarlo, sabemos lo que habéis estado haciendo vosotras dos- dijo y volvió a dirigirse a su habitación.

Quinn se sonrojó profundamente y Rachel se rio ligeramente por la timidez de la rubia.

-No es como si nos hubieran pillado teniendo sexo nuestros padres- dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia que se sonrojó aún más de vergüenza.

La morena rio de nuevo suavemente y besó a la rubia en la mejilla.

-Está bien.

Entonces, Karofsky hizo su presencia conocida aclarándose la garganta.

-Hola, Dave- dijo la morena dándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola, Rachel. Hola, Q- dijo saludándolas con la mano y riéndose cuando la rubia le devolvió el saludo, incómoda-. Es aún mejor que aquella vez que te pillamos con tu exnovia, Vanessa, montándotelo- dijera y la rubia se ruborizó aún más si era posible.

La morena la sonrió con ternura.

-Creo que es mejor que la quitemos del protagonismo antes de que deje de respirar- dijo Karofsky sonriendo a lo que la rubia asintió con la cabeza entusiasmadamente-. Quinn me ha dicho que tenías una audición esta semana, ¿cuándo es?- Preguntó mirando a Rachel y sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

-El jueves. Espero conseguir el papel-dijo.

Kurt entró en el salón.

-Lo conseguirás- dijo moviendo la mano como si no fuera nada porque la morena era una de las mejores actrices y cantantes que conocía-. ¿Qué queréis cenar?- Preguntó.

Las chicas miraron el reloj para ver qué hora era. No se habían dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Se decidieron por comida tailandesa. La encargaron y empezaron a hablar. Cuando llegó la comida fueron al salón, se sentaron en el suelo y pusieron una película. Cuando acabaron de cenar, tiraron los restos a la basura y siguieron viendo la película.

Kurt miró a la otra pareja. Quinn estaba susurrando algo al oído de la morena que la hizo reír por lo bajo. Rachel casi estaba en el regazo de Quinn. Tan pronto como lo pensó, la rubia cogió a Rachel y la colocó en su regazo poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. Los brazos de la rubia rodeaban la cintura de la morena y las manos de la morena estaban sobre las manos de la rubia en su estómago. Nunca había visto a su mejor amiga sonreír tanto en su vida. Creía que, por fin, había conocida a alguien que podía amarla tal y como era. Se sentía tan feliz por ella. No la había visto así de feliz ni cuando estuvo saliendo con su hermanastro en el instituto.

-Por fin es feliz- pensó.

Al final de la noche, Quinn y Karofsky se despidieron de ellos, Quinn con una promesa de ver a la morena al día siguiente. Empezaron a caminar por las calles de Nueva York.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en casa? Está más cerca- le preguntó a su amigo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y no iba a dejar que su amigo caminara sólo a esas horas.

-Claro- dijo.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Quinn. Entraron y Quinn fue a por algunas mantas para él.

-Puedes dormir en la cama del antiguo dormitorio de Santana. Está limpia, lo juro. La vestí de limpio la última vez que Brittany y ella se quedaron aquí- dijo bromeando.

Él se rio. Fue al otro dormitorio dándole las gracias a Quinn por dejarle quedarse a dormir. Le hizo un gesto con la mano como si no fuera nada.

Quinn se fue a su habitación y se puso el pijama. Fue al cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes y se metió en la cama.

-el final de otro día- pensó.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió al instante.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Era viernes. Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento y Rachel estaba acurrucada a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Quinn miró a la morena y sonrió de manera cariñosa.

-Gracias por cocinar- le dijo la rubia, su mano yendo hacia su nuca, un hábito que tenía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Rachel levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole.

-No te preocupes, Quinn.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que cocinar carne- dijo Quinn, disculpándose.

Rachel había ido a su apartamento a cocinar la cena para ellas y su hermana que tendría lugar en una hora.

-Quinn, estoy acostumbrada. A mi padre le encanta la carne y tuve que cocinarla para él cuando era más joven- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa reconfortante.

La rubia era dulce. Ésta era la tercera vez que se había disculpado por hacerle cocinar carne.

-Aun así- se quejó con un puchero.

La morena sólo le sonrió con ternura y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Quinn, para de disculparte- dijo la morena severamente pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Algún día aprenderé a cocinar- le prometió.

De verdad que necesitaba aprender a cocinar, al menos, algo simple. No se iba a gastar todo el dinero en comida para llevar o restaurantes.

-Yo te enseñaré o haré que Santana te enseñe porque, probablemente, quieras aprender a cocinar algo con carne y yo no conozco muchos platos con carne- le dijo a la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

-Te prefiero a ti. Santana intentó enseñarme a cocinar y no fue muy bien- dijo la rubia recordando ese día.

Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.

_-¡Q!- Gritó Santana a través del desastre-. ¿Cuánta harina le has puesto a esto?- dijo la latina mirando el bol y sólo viendo blanco porque la rubia había añadido la harina y luego lo movió haciendo que la harina acabara en el suelo-. ¡Me voy al cuarto de baño un momento y montas este follón!- Gritó la latina de nuevo._

_Se sentía exhausta. Esta era la tercera vez que intentaba enseñar a Quinn a hacer una tarta, algo que no era muy difícil._

_-¡No es culpa mía que no sepa cómo hacer esta mierda!- Le grito de vuelta la rubia._

_Estaba enfadada consigo misma. Parecía tan simple cuando lo hacían otras personas. Ahora se daba cuenta de que era difícil._

_-Vale. Relájate- dijo Santana notando el enojo de la rubia-. Vamos a intentar algo más simple, ¿qué te parece?- Preguntó intentando calmar a la rubia._

_-Sí, lo que tú digas- dijo y se levantó._

_Se puso a hacer lo la latina le iba indicando.  
_

-Sólo aprendí a hacer tortitas. Nos pasamos todo el día en la cocina para que pudiera aprender a hacer tortitas. Fue un desastre- dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

La morena rompió a reír. La mirada de la rubia no tenía precio. Habría dado lo que fuera por ver lo que había pasado ese día.

-No te rías de mí- se quejó la rubia cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

La morena descruzó le descruzó los brazos y besó a la quejosa rubia.

-Eres muy tierna, ¿sabes?- Dijo sonriendo cuando la rubia se sonrojó y bajó la vista-. Y te enseñaré a cocinar porque soy una gran novia y, entonces, podrás cocinar algo para nosotras alguna vez-. La morena seguía sonriendo de manera satisfecha y la rubia levantó la vista sonriendo tímidamente-. Quinn, ¿qué estás pensando?- Preguntó Rachel con cautela.

Entonces, Quinn empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la morena que intentó zafarse de su agarre pero fue empujada de nuevo al sofá con Quinn encima suya que aún continuaba haciéndole cosquillas a la morena que estaba sin aliento y parecía algo agitada-. ¡Quinn, para!- Gritó para intentar detener a la rubia pero, esto sólo la hizo sonreír y seguir haciéndole cosquillas-. ¡Quinn, por favor! ¡No puedo respirar!- La morena lo intentó de nuevo y, ésta vez, Quinn paró.

-No queremos que mueras, ¿no?- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La morena le puso mala cara. Entonces, el ambiente que las envolvía cambió y sus miradas se fijaron la una en la otra. El color avellana se quedó fijo en el marrón. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando el timbre sonó y se acordaron que tenían a una invitada a punto de llegar.

La rubia se levantó, levantando a su vez a la morena con la mano. Fueron a la puerta. Quinn miró por la mirilla para comprobar si era su hermana. Cuando vio que, efectivamente, era ella abrió la puerta.

La hermana de la rubia miró a sus manos unidas y sólo sintió felicidad pro su hermana. No sabía por qué llegó a estar en contra porque, a sus ojos, su hermana y su novia se veían adorables juntas y las había visto juntas más de una vez si contaba el día que se encontró con Quinn por primera vez.

-Hola, hermanita. Rachel. He traído vino- dijo levantado la botella de vino que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

-Hola, Em…

-Hola, Emily…

Dijeron a la vez Quinn y Rachel y se miraron la una a la otra. Siempre era raro cuando les ocurría. Emily las miró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Deja que la coja. Pasa- dijo a la rubia cogiendo la botella de vino de las manos de la otra rubia e invitándola a entrar-. Iré por unas copas- dijo a nadie en particular y se dirigió a la cocina.

Rachel se quitó de la puerta para dejar pasar a la hermana de su novia. La rubia más adulta le sonrió. La morena cerró la puerta y la llevó hacia el salón sentándose en el sofá e invitando a la otra mujer a hacer lo mismo. Entonces, Quinn volvió con tres copas y el vino que había traído su hermana. Vertió el vino en las copas y dio un beso a Rachel en la mejilla cuando le pasó su copa. La morena le sonrió tímidamente.

La morena se excusó para ir a ver cómo iba la comida. Casi estaba lista. Había hecho lasaña y lasaña vegana para ella.

En el salón, Emily se volvió hacia su hermana con la ceja enarcada cuando la morena iba a la cocina.

-¿Sabe cocinar?- Preguntó a la rubia más joven que asintió-. Guau. Gracias a Dios que tienes a alguien que cocine para ti. Tú ni siquiera sabes hacer bollos.

-No, pero ya sé cómo hacer tortitas. Voy paso a paso- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa satisfecha-. Lo próximo que voy a aprender es cómo cocinar algo útil y que no sea para desayunar- dijo con decisión para llegar a hacerlo posible.

Rachel volvió al salón.

-La cena está lista- dijo.

Las dos rubias se levantaron y fueron hacia la cocina donde tenían lista la mesa desde la tarde. Se sentaron. Quinn en el lado derecho de la mesa con la morena junto a ella y su hermana frente a ellas.

-Ésta es nuestra, Em. Rachel es vegana así que no come carne- dijo la rubia señalando la lasaña de la derecha.

Su hermana asintió con entendimiento. Se puso un poco en el plato mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo para la rubia junto a ella. Luego, hizo lo mismo para ella.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Está deliciosa, Rachel- le dijo a la morena que sonrió con amplitud.

Estaba realmente deliciosa. Era mejor que la que preparaba su madre pero eso es algo que nunca le diría a ella.

-Sí, Rach. Está increíble. Gracias- dijo la rubia poniendo su mano en la de la morena dándole un pequeño apretón y sonriendo a la morena cuando ésta la miró.

El resto de la cena pasó con la hermana de Quinn haciendo preguntas simples a Rachel como dónde estudiaba y qué había elegido estudiar. Quinn permaneció en silencio. Sólo hablaba cuando la pregunta estaba dirigida a ella. Estaba feliz. A su hermana parecía gustarle Rachel y a Rachel parecía que también ella. La rubia joven las veía interactuar con la otra. Se estaban divirtiendo. Su hermana parecía genuinamente interesada en lo que la morena le decía.

Después de la cena, tomaron el postre. Sólo era un poco de helado. Era lo único que tenía Quinn que fuera dulce. Se le había olvidado comprar algo de postre.

Cuando acabaron de comer, siguieron hablando algo más. Entonces, Emily dijo que tenía que marcharse. Tenía que coger un avión por la mañana.-

-Vale. Llámame cuando estés en la ciudad, ¿vale?- Le dijo Quinn cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Claro. Adiós, Rachel- dijo mirando a la morena por encima del hombro de Quinn-. Adiós, Quinn- dijo abrazando a la otra rubia.

-Adiós, Em- dijeron Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo otra vez-. Probablemente deberíamos dejar de hacerlo- le murmuró la morena a la rubia.

-No, no lo hagáis. Estáis adorables cuando lo hacéis- dijo la rubia de más edad mientras se alejaba, despidiéndose con la mano.

Quinn y Rachel volvieron al salón.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- Preguntó Quinn a la morena mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

-Claro.

-¿Cuál?- Le preguntó la rubia.

-La que prefieras- dijo la morena sonriéndole.

Siempre era ella la que elegía la película. Pensó que ya era hora de que eligiera la rubia. Quinn se levantó y fue donde tenía las películas. Miró por encima de su hombro con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Podemos ver Harry Potter?- Preguntó con voz infantil.

Rachel la sonrió y asintió. No podía negarle a la rubia cuando la miraba así. Con felicidad, Quinn corrió para poner el DVD en el reproductor. Después, se sentó junto a la morena en el sofá.

-La semana que viene es nuestro aniversario del primer mes- dijo Quinn.

Sólo llevaba un mes con la morena pero no parecía. Estaba segurísima de que pasaría el resto de su vida con la morena.

-Sí- replicó Rachel-. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?

-Por supuesto que quiero que hagamos algo- dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a la morena por detrás en el sofá, tumbándolas-. Voy a cortejarte. Tendremos una cena romántica y todo será perfecto- dijo convencida.

-Oh, ¿tú crees?- Preguntó Rachel mientras se giraba y miraba los ojos de la rubia-. Y, ¿cómo crees que vas a cortejarme?- Preguntó juguetona haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-Ya lo verás cuando llegue- dijo después de recomponerse-. Vamos a ver la película, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale- replicó la morena mientras giraba la cabeza de nuevo a la tele.

* * *

El miércoles, un día antes de su aniversario, Rachel se levantó, hizo algo de café y se lo tomó como cualquier mañana normal en su vida. Entonces, sonó el timbre y frunció el ceño preguntándose quién podría estar en su puerta a esas horas de la mañana. Al abrirla se encontró a un mensajero con un ramo de flores en las manos.

-¿La señorita Rachel Berry?- Preguntó.

Ella asintió. Le dio un papel para que lo firmara y le dio las flores. Rachel murmuró un gracias. El mensajero siguió su camino.

Volvió de nuevo a la cocina. Olió las flores. El aroma era delicioso. Vio una tarjeta entre las flores y la cogió. En el dorso tenia escrito "Rachel" con un pequeño corazón al lado. La abrió.

"Que tengas un maravilloso día, preciosa.

Te veo mañana para tu sorpresa.

Con amor,

Q"

Rachel sonrió. La rubia es la persona más dulce que jamás hubiera conocida. Éste solo era su primer mes y hacía todo esto. Quería saber que haría la rubia si llegaban al año. Ninguno de sus exnovios se preocupó por cortejarla después de conseguirla. Ni siquiera le compraban flores en su aniversario. Aún no sabía por qué había salido con esos imbéciles pero pensó que fue parte de su proceso de maduración.

El resto del día pasó plácidamente. Después de las flores esa mañana, Kurt la había pillado mirando la tarjeta después de más de quince minutos mirándola. Miró al techo cuando vio lo que había escrito y comprendió por qué estaba así. Él también lo estaría.

La mañana siguiente empezó del mismo modo y el timbré volvió a sonar. Ésta vez era un oso de peluche lo que estaba en los brazos del mensajero. Éste parecía bastante aburrido por todo este sentimentalismo.

-Aún no es San Valentín- pensaba el mensajero.

La morena aceptó el oso de peluche con felicidad. En esta ocasión, la tarjeta decía:

"Hoy es el día.

Espero que estés lista.

Que tengas un buen día, preciosa.

Te veo en la noche.

Con amor,

Q"

Kurt entró otra vez en la cocina para encontrarse con la morena mirando la tarjeta con mirada amorosa.

-Se está enamorando en serio- pensó él.

Volvió a mirar al techo. Con suerte, esto acabaría hoy.

El día de Rachel fue aburrido otra vez. Fue a sus clases pero lo único que tenía en la cabeza era una rubia de ojos avellana y lo que ésta estaba planeando para la noche. Las clases de Rachel acabaron un poco tarde. Casi estaba oscureciendo cuando legó a su edificio y subió a su apartamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el apartamento estaba a oscuras con velas encendidas por todo el lugar. Bajó la vista y había un camino para que lo siguiera. Empezó a caminar mirando al suelo. Cuando llegó al final, levanto la vista para encontrarse con una rubia con una rosa roja en las manos.

-Hola- dijo Quinn entrando en el espacio personal de la morena y dándole un beso casto en los labios-. Esto es para ti- dijo Quinn y le entregó la flor a la morena.

Rachel la miró con una mirada maravillada en los ojos.

-¿Tú has hecho todo esto?- Preguntó señalando el apartamento.

La rubia asintió.

-Con ayuda de Kurt, por supuesto- dijo como si fuera obvio-. ¿Quieres comer?- Preguntó la morena y rio cuando el estómago de la morena hizo ruido.

La llevó hacia una manta que había puesto en medio del salón y ayudó a la morena a sentarse sentándose ella después.

Comieron en silencio. Rachel aún estaba sorprendida que la rubia hubiera hecho todo esto sólo por ella. Cuando acabaron, Rachel intentó levantarse para llevar los platos al fregadero pero la rubia la detuvo. Fue ella la que recogió y puso los platos en el fregadero.

Quinn volvió y se sentó junto a la morena de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- Preguntó la morena que asintió.

La rubia encendió el reproductor y la televisión. Rachel se quedó sin aliento cuando vio lo que iban a ver.

-Quinn, ¿estás segura de que quieres ver "Funny Girl"?- Le preguntó la morena a la rubia que asintió.

-Por supuesto. Es tu musical favorito y, lo menos que puedo hacer, es verla contigo de vez en cuando. Pero nunca le he visto así que no tengo ni idea de qué va- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La morena sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso rápido en los labios para agradecérselo.

Pasaron el resto de la noche viendo la tele, o besándose, o en silencio o hablando. Rachel nunca pensó que alguna vez apreciaría tanto estar con otra persona.

De vez en cuando, Quinn tenía que detenerse de decir esas tres palabras a la rubia. Todavía estaban en los inicios de su relación y no quería estropearlo. Estaba segura de que Rachel era especial.

Después de un rato, se quedaron dormidas en la manta en medio del salón. Fue el mejor sueño que jamás tuvieron.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Quinn estaba mortalmente aburrida así que se levantó del sofá y encendió el portátil. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba escribiendo un guion. Ahora estaba releyendo lo que había escrito. No sabía de dónde había salido la idea de lo que había escrito pero podía llegar a ser un capítulo de unos 40 minutos de duración.

Había escrito sobre una chica que estaba en el instituto. Era la animadora que tenía que seguir con lo que se esperaba de ella. Tenía que ser perfecta a los ojos de su padre. Tenía que hacer lo imposible por conseguirlo. Las únicas amigas de verdad que tenía eran otras dos animadoras que tenían sus propios problemas pero, aun así, eran las mejores amigas.

Quinn seguía leyendo. Se dio cuenta de que, técnicamente, había escrito sobre su propia vida con, por supuesto, algunos cambios. Pero, aun así, había escrito un guion sobre su propia vida. Encontró fascinante haberlo hecho sin darse cuenta. La rubia seguía leyendo. La rubia animadora estaba ahora de pie en algún lugar de un pasillo mirando a una morena hablando con un achico. Su expresión era como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Se la veía como si estuviera enferma.

No sabía que hacer con este guion. Podía guardarlo o cerrar el programa borrándolo. Decidió que esto último no era una opción porque era el primer guion de verdad que había escrito. Decidió imprimirlo. Cogió los folios. La verdad es que era una montaña de papeles. Al menos eran cincuenta folios o más. Lo dejó en la mesa de café del salón y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó e hizo su rutina matutina. Cuando se iba a ir hacia la universidad, miró a la mesa del café viendo allí el guion. Lo cogió y se lo metió en la mochila. Decidió que iba a enseñárselo a uno de sus profesores favoritos para ver que pensaba de él.

Cogió el metro. Iba con los cascos puestos. Pensó que si el guion era realmente bueno podría tal vez convertirlo en una serie de televisión o incluso en una película, pero prefería lo primero.

Salió del metro y subió hacia la calle. Hoy Mike no tenía clases así que iba sola. Llegó a su aula y se sentó en su lugar habitual sobre la mitad de la clase. Su profesor llegó, empezó a hablar e hicieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Al acabar la clase, la rubia se acercó a su profesor un poco nerviosa.

-Hola, Sr. Greene- dijo con voz algo temblorosa.

-Hola, Quinn. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Preguntó amablemente como siempre hacía.

-Lo escribí ayer y quería saber si es bueno. Me saber si podría leerlo y quizás darme algunos consejos y corregir mis errores- dijo sacando el guion de su mochila.

-Claro, Quinn. Le echaré un vistazo- dijo cogiendo el guion de las manos de la rubia-. Y estoy seguro de que es bueno. Si lo has escrito tú no espero que sea malo- dijo sonriendo con amabilidad a la chica obviamente nerviosa frente a él.

-Gracias, Sr. Greene. De verdad que aprecio que haga esto por mí- dijo con una sonrisa agradecida.

-No te preocupes, Quinn. Me alegro de poder ayudarte. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Por supuesto. Gracias de nuevo, señor- dijo saliendo del aula.

Acudió al resto de clases que tenía ese día. No tenía clases por la tarde así que volvió a su apartamento y se echó una siesta en el sofá. Estaba muy cansada. No había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

Se despertó un par de horas después. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 3. Decidió hacerse un café para despejarse. Volvió al sofá. Encendió la tele y empezó a ver una película. Después de un rato, la puerta se abrió y Quinn miró a ver quién era. Era la morena. Quinn le había dado una llave de su apartamento una semana después de su aniversario.

-Hola, cielo- dijo Rachel dirigiéndose hacia el sofá y dándole un beso rápido en los labios de la rubia.

Le echó una de su impresionantes sonrisa que hacía que Quinn se le parara el corazón.

-Hola, cariño- dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Empezó a llamar a la morena "cariño" hacía una semana. Al principio se lo llamó accidentalmente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le había llamado "cariño", miró a la morena con expectación. Rachel la sonrió y la besó asegurándole de que estaba bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tenía nada importante que hacer y quería verte- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose junto a la rubia entrelazando sus manos-. ¿Qué estás viendo?- Preguntó mirando la tele y frunciendo el ceño porque no tenía ni idea de qué era.

Quinn miró confusa la tele. No le había estado prestando atención y ni siquiera sabía lo que había estado viendo.

-No lo sé- dijo frunciendo el ceño también.

La morena rio por la ternura de la rubia a su lado. Cuando paró de reírse, miró a la rubia sonriéndola con adoración.

-Vale. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Porque seguro que no era ver la tele- dijo sonriendo a la rubia.

-Creo que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

La rubia ya estaba acostumbrada así que no le importó la pregunta de la morena.

-Escribí un guion ayer de la nada y hoy se lo he dado a un profesor mío para ver si es bueno. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque puede que sea horrible.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que es bueno y, si no lo es, escribirás otro que sea mejor- dijo Rachel sonriendo de manera reconfortante a la rubia.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa. Este simple comentario hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón y se calmó de manera instantánea acerca de este tema.

-Tengo noticias- dijo sonriendo Rachel.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

Las noticias tenían que ser muy buenas porque la morena sonreía como una loca.

-He conseguido el papel de la obra para la que hice la audición la semana pasada- dijo chillando.

La sonrisa de Quinn se amplió aún más mientras tumbaba a la morena de un abrazo. Besó a la morena en ambas mejillas, luego en la frente, la nariz, la barbilla y, al final, en los labios.

-¡Lo has conseguido!- Dijo la rubia con entusiasmo después de separarse.

La morena miró a Quinn y parecía que la rubia estaba más contenta que ella misma. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara y sus ojos estaban brillantes y sonrientes. La rubia la besó de nuevo. Luego, le dio un beso rápido en las mejillas y, luego, de nuevo en los labios.

-Sí, lo he conseguido- dijo Rachel con la mega-sonrisa que siempre hacía sonreír a la rubia-. Un paso más para llegar a Broadway- dijo sonriendo.

-Al que sin duda llegarás- dijo Quinn con seguridad en la voz como si no tuviera duda de que la morena llegaría allí-. Vamos a celebrarlo- dijo levantándose.

Fue hacia la cocina y miró en la nevera. Todavía quedaba algo del vino que había llevado su hermana. Luego, cogió un par de copas y volvió al salón con las copas y el vino.

Se sentó junto a la morena y se sirvió algo de vino para ella y la morena. La rubia le dio una copa a la morena.

-¡Por tu papel en una obra fuera de Broadway!- hizo Quinn un brindis chocando sus copas y bebiendo algo de vino.

Después, Quinn miró a Rachel y la morena la miró a ella. Quinn se acercó y besó en los labios a la morena. Se separó con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Permanecieron así, cara a cara. Sólo las separaban unos centímetros. Quinn se perdió en los ojos marrón chocolate que había llegado a amar.

-Te amo- dijo sin querer antes de poder detenerse.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Oh, Dios mío! No tenía que habértelo dicho. Sé que es muy pronto y lo siento. Pero no el quererte…

Las palabras de Quinn fueron cortadas por unos labios sobre los de ella que cogieron a la rubia por sorpresa. No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más porque, tan pronto como esos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, todo lo demás desapareció. Quinn miró a la morena que le sonreía.

-Yo también te amo- dijo después de un momento.

Le costó un segundo a Quinn procesar lo que la morena le había dicho. Después, sonrió ampliamente. Muy ampliamente. Rachel pensó que no había visto nunca esa sonrisa en su cara. Quinn volvió a tumbar a la morena de un abrazo y la besó.

-Deberías dejar de tirarme de esa manera- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Soy demasiado feliz- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Nunca había sido tan feliz de que le alguien le hubiera dicho que la amaba. Feliz era una estimación de lo que Quinn estaba sintiendo. Se sentía mareada, aturdida y perfecta, si se atrevía a pensar en esa palabra.

-Tienes el papel. Te he dicho que te amo y tú me lo has dicho a mí. Si me atrevo a decirlo, creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida- dijo sonriendo como una loca.

-Y tú has escrito un buen guion, así que la vida es increíble- dijo Rachel tirando de la camiseta de Quinn hacia ella.

-No. La vida es tan perfecta como puede ser- dijo la rubia y estaba segura de que era cierto.

Quinn miró a la preciosa morena bajo suya. La sonrió con una gran sonrisa que le fue correspondida. Miró a esos ojos marrón chocolate tan hermosos. En ese momento, principalmente, gritaban felicidad y alegría.

Quinn se inclinó y besó a Rachel suavemente disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de la morena en los suyos. Entonces, Rachel apretó a la rubia y la besó con más intensidad. Quinn gimió en el beso cuando sintió la lengua de Rachel tocar la suya. Después de unos momentos besando esos labios que tanto amaba, empezó a besar el cuello de la morena. Lo besaba con suavidad pero, entonces, Rachel gimió y Quinn empezó a besarla más intensamente, pellizcando y mordiéndolo. Besando a la morena, encontró su pulso y lo mordió ligeramente haciendo gemir de nuevo a la morena bajo suya.

Entonces, notó una mano en su pelo pidiéndole en silencio que subiera de nuevo y ella hizo lo que esa mano "le dijo". Empezaron a besarse de nuevo, convirtiéndose en una sesión de besos muy apasionada.

Siguieron besándose hasta que se abrió la puerta, haciéndoles separarse para ver a una latina y a una rubia alta en la puerta.

-¿Disfrutando de algo de amor de hobbit, Quinn?- Se burló la latina mientras Quinn gruñía.

Acababan de interrumpir uno de los mejores momentos de su vida pero no podía seguir enfadada cuando miraba hacia la rubia y la veía sonriendo. Nunca había podido enfadarse con Brittany.

Quinn se sentó levantando con ella a Rachel. Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia la latina que tenía aún una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Quería quitarle esa sonrisa de un bofetón.

-Bueno, S, estaba intentando tener un momento con mi novia pero parece que me lo han arruinado. Ya no vives aquí pero sigues viniendo casi cada puñetero día- dijo Quinn a la latina que aún sonreía.

-Quinn, ese lenguaje- le dijo Rachel a la rubia.

Quinn se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Q, añoro esto y me gusta venir a hacerte compañía. ¿Quién vendría si yo no estuviera aquí casi cada día?- Replicó Santana a la rubia con voz demasiado dulce, sonriendo.

Quinn gruñó. Sabía que no iba a poder cambiar a la latina. Era inútil.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, S?- Preguntó Quinn a la latina cambiando el tema.

Nada. Sólo quería fastidiarte- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el sofá con Brittany siguiéndole los pasos.

Se sentó y se llevó a la rubia con ella para que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué hacíais aparte de enrollaros?

-Creo que ya sabes lo que estábamos haciendo y aún lo estaríamos haciendo sino fuera porque cada vez que beso a Rachel alguien entra e interrumpe el momento. Incluso en mi propio apartamento en el que vivo yo sola- dijo dirigiéndole a la latina una significativa mirada que ésta ignoró con un gesto de la mano.

-Lo que tú digas. Mañana, nosotras cuatro, vamos a ir al karaoke, ¿entendido?- Dijo.

-¿Has hecho todo el camino hasta aquí para decirme esto?- Preguntó Quinn levantando una ceja.

-Sí. Estaba un poco aburrida en casa así que fui a recoger a Britts y aquí estamos- dijo.

-Y ahora os vais, ¿verdad? No es que no me guste que vengáis. Me encanta que vengáis, Britt, pero se está haciendo tarde, ya sabes.

-Zorra, ni siquiera son las ocho- dijo Santana gruñendo.

La rubia gimió y acercó a Rachel aún más a ella. Murmuró en su oído haciendo que le corrieran escalofríos por la espalda.

-¿Puedes hacer que se vayan?- Le preguntó la rubia a la morena haciendo un puchero haciendo reír a la morena.

-Pasarlo bien con tus mejores amigas y tu novia no es tan difícil- dijo Rachel mirando a los ojos avellana y sonriendo suavemente.

-Sí, pero siguen arruinando la diversión que tengo con mi novia- dijo Quinn mientras acariciaba el cuello de la morena y hacía pucheros.

-Puedes tener esa diversión en otro momento- dijo Rachel sonriendo con dulzura a la adorable rubia frente a ella.

Entonces, Quinn la besó suavemente hasta que oyó un sonido de fingidas náuseas.

-S, deja de hacer ese ruido, por favor- gruñó la rubia.

Estaba pasándolo realmente mal por ser interrumpida al besar a la mejor chica del mundo.

-No, tú te estás divirtiendo así que yo también quiero divertirme- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Quinn volvió a gruñir.

La noche siguió de la misma manera. Santana sacaba de sus casillas a Quinn y la rubia no la abofeteó porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a la preciosa morena junto a ella.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue a su casa, incluida Rachel que tenía clases por la mañana, Quinn se fue a la cama.

Quinn entró en el aula. La siguiente clase era con el Sr. Greene y estaba empezando a sentirse algo nerviosa por el guion que le dio a su profesor. La clase se le pasó en un suspiro. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sentada en la siguiente clase del Sr. Greene. Estuvo jugueteando con su camiseta durante toda la clase.

Cuando terminó la clase, se quedó la última para hablar con el profesor.

-Sr. Greene, ¿lo ha leído?- Le preguntó nerviosa.

-Sí, lo hice. He hecho algunas anotaciones para que lo mejores pero lo encontré casi perfecto. Eres muy buena en esto- dijo devolviéndole el guion.

Lo cogió y le echó un vistazo rápido. Había algunas anotaciones aquí y allá pero, por lo demás, estaba casi igual a como se lo había dado.

-Gracias, Sr. Greene. La verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa- le agradeció.

-No te preocupes, Quinn. Espero que leas mis notas y lo ajustes pero es muy bueno. Espero que sigas haciendo un buen trabajo y, quizá algún día, seas una famosa guionista- dijo sonriendo afectuosamente a la rubia.

-Bueno, gracias de nuevo, Sr. Greene y adiós- dijo saliendo del aula.

Le dio la espalda al profesor cuando estaba fuera del aula. Aún tenía otras tres clases.

El resto de clases se le pasaron volando. Al final del día, Quinn se dirigió al apartamento de Rachel. Entró al edificio y llamó a la puerta cuando llegó al apartamento correcto. La puerta fue abierta por una morena con pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra con una coleta despeinada en su cabeza.

-¡Quinn! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Pensé que podíamos ir juntas al karaoke- dijo Quinn bajando la vista con timidez.

-Vale, entra. Estaba empezando a arreglarme. Ponte cómoda. Me voy a dar una ducha rápida- dijo dándole a la rubia un beso rápido en los labios y desapareciendo, después, en el cuarto de baño.

Quinn se sentó en el sofá y empezó a ver la tele. No le estaba prestando atención. Oyendo caer el agua en el cuarto de baño, empezó a sentirse cansada y, de repente, se le cerraron los ojos.

-Quinn, despierta, cielo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Rachel encima de ella con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿Estás cansada? No tenemos que ir, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero Santana nos fastidiará si no vamos- dijo, levantándose y frotándose los ojos para despejarse y sonriéndole con cansancio a la morena frente a ella-. ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó.

-Sí, vamos- dijo.

Entrelazó su brazo con el de Quinn y se dirigieron a la calle. Empezaron a andar, contándose lo que les había pasado durante el día. Quinn le contó a Rachel lo que su profesor le había dicho sobre su guion. La morena se le echó encima en mitad de la calle. Pero no se cayeron porque Quinn tenía cierta fuerza. La morena gritó de alegría por su novia. La gente que pasaba por la calle les echaba miradas raras.

Después de eso, empezaron a andar de nuevo, en silencio en esta ocasión. Llegaron al Karaoke al mismo tiempo que Santana y Brittany. Entraron al local y se sentaron en una mesa en la parte de la derecha pero en el centro. Santana fue a la barra y pidió una ronda de bebidas. Después de hablar durante un rato, Rachel se dirigió al escenario que, en esta ocasión, tenía un piano. Alguien estaba sentado en él. Se dirigió hacia él y le preguntó algo. El pianista asintió. Rachel se dirigió al centro del escenario y cogió el micro. El pianista empezó a tocar la intro.

"_Ever wonder about what she's doing_

_Or how it all turned to lies._

_Sometimes I think it'll might be better _

_To never ask why._

'_Cause there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn´t mean you're gonna die_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try_

_Gotta get up and try, try, try_

_You gotta get up and try, try, try"_

("Alguna vez te peguntas lo que está haciendo

O cómo todo se ha vuelto mentira.

Algunas veces creo que será mejor

Nunca preguntar el por qué.

Porque hay deseo,

Hay una llama.

Donde hay una llama

Alguien tiene que quemarse.

Pero, porque queme

No significa que vayas a morir.

Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo.

Levantarte e intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo.

Tienes que levantarte e intentarlo, intentarlo, intentarlo")

Tan pronto como acabó la canción, el público empezó a aplaudir. Los que eran habituales, estaban acostumbrados al canto de la morena. Pero, aun así, siempre estaba magnífica y tenía esa chispa. Rachel volvió a la mesa y su novia le sonrió con amplitud, dándole un beso casto en los labios.

-Tu turno-dijo Rachel al oído de la rubia.

Quinn asintió. Fue junto a Santana y le preguntó algo. Ésta sonrió con picardía y asintió.

Cuando la persona que estaba cantando dejó el escenario, Santana y Quinn fueron junto al DJ y le dijeron lo que iban a cantar. Cogieron los micros y la música empezó.

"_Watching every motion_

_In my foolish lovers game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame"_

(Viendo cada movimiento

En mi tonto juego de amantes

En este océano sin fin

Por fin los amantes no conocen la vergüenza)

Quinn cantó la primera estrofa mirando a Rachel.

"_Turning and returning _

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say"_

(Girando y volviendo

A algún lugar secreto

Viendo a cámara lenta

Mientras te giras y dices)

Santana cantó la segunda estrofa y, ambas, cantaron el estribillo.

"_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away"_

(Déjame sin aliento.

Déjame sin aliento.)

Habían cantado esta canción en su baile de Graduación. Fue una de sus mejores actuaciones si les preguntaras a ellas. Cuando acabaron, todos aplaudieron y las que más, Rachel y Brittany. Volvieron a la mesa.

-¡Habéis estado increíbles!- Dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a su novia con fuerza.

-Oh, bueno. Ya habíamos cantado esa canción antes…

-No importa. Habéis estado increíbles- dijo.

La rubia se sonrojó. No pensaba que cantara tan bien. Al menos, en comparación con la morena, no cantaba nada bien. Entonces, Brittany se dirigió al escenario a cantar.

"_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm falling"_

(Cariño, ¿no lo ves?

Te estoy llamando.

Un chico como tú

Debería llevar una advertencia

Es peligroso

Me estoy enamorando)

Fue la interpretación más sexy de la noche si le preguntaras a Santana. Cuando la rubia acabó, todos aplaudieron. Los hombres (y algunas mujeres) vitorearon. Santana les echó miradas fulminantes.

La noche siguió en el mismo estilo. Cantaron algunas canciones más, bebieron algo más y hablaron. O, en el caso de Santana y Brittany, empezaron a besarse sin más. Quinn estaba esperando a que lo hicieran para poder, al menos, hablar con Rachel sin que Santana hiciera ruidos de náusea fingida o comentarios sarcásticos.

Al final de la noche, todo el mundo se marchó a casa.

-¿Te veo mañana?- Preguntó Quinn mientras se acercaba a la morena y le besaba en el cuello.

-Sí, si te pasas por casa. Yo ya he ido a tu apartamento demasiadas veces- respondió, riéndose por lo bajo cuando la rubia la besaba en el cuello.

-Pero en mi apartamento estaremos solas. En el tuyo estará Kurt y, probablemente, también Karofsky- dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros.

-Podemos ir a mi habitación y, creo que mañana, Kurt se va a pasar el día a casa de Dave. Así que estaremos solas como tú quieres- dijo Rachel sonriendo satisfecha cuando terminó.

-No es culpa mía si mi novia es la más sexy, adorable, hermosa y mejor mujer de todo el mundo- replicó la rubia.

Entonces, la besó en la nariz y luego en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Rachel estaba ruborizada.

-Bueno, te veo mañana- dijo Rachel dándole un suave beso en los labios a la rubia que ésta transformó en un beso apasionado-. Vale, para. Adiós, Quinn.

-Adiós, Rach- dijo Quinn y besó a la morena una última vez.

Luego, Quinn se dirigió hacia su apartamento con Brittany y Santana. Se despidieron cuando llegaron a su edificio. Sus amigas hicieron el resto del camino que les quedaba para llegar a su casa. Quinn entró a su apartamento. Se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama. Sus ojos se cerraron y se durmió.

CANCIONES:

-Try de Sam Tsui (cover).

-Take my breath away del reparto de Glee.

-Toxic de Brittney Spears o puedes escuchar la versión de Glee. Me gusta más.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?- Preguntó Rachel mientras estaban tumbadas en el suelo del salín de Quinn, la cabeza de Quinn cerca de los pies de la morena y la cabeza de la morena cerca de los pies de Quinn.

Llevaban tumbadas así toda la noche. No sabían cómo habían acabado así, pero así era como estaban.

-No sé si parezco el tipo de persona a la que le gusta ese tipo de canción pero me encanta "Lover of the light" de Mumford & Sons. Es una de mis canciones favoritas- respondió Quinn a la pregunta de la morena.

Llevaban así media hora. Una hacía una pregunta y la otra la respondía.

-¿Cuál es tu recuerdo favorito con tus amigos?

-Una Navidad fuimos al parque e hicimos una guerra de bolas de nieve y, luego, un muñeco de nieve. Por la tarde, nos sentamos en la hierba y empezamos a cantar. Puck puso su gorro en el suelo mientras Kurt, Mercedes y yo cantábamos. Al final de la tarde, reunimos 50 dólares de la gente que pasaba. Creo que fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida- respondió con una sonrisa suave en la cara recordando ese día con claridad por ser un día tan especial-. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba? – Preguntó con curiosidad queriendo saber.

-No me acuerdo del día o el momento exacto pero creo que siempre he sentido algo por ti desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Santana incluso me tomaba el pelo y me preguntaba cuándo iba a pedirte una cita hasta el día que lo hice- respondió la rubia con honestidad.

La verdad era que no lo sabía. Pensaba que la morena le había gustado desde la primera conversación que tuvieron pero no estaba segura.

-¿Celebras la Navidad?- Le preguntó la rubia.

-Sí. Mi papá es católico. Mi papi es el judío. Celebramos tanto Hanukkah como Navidad- respondió-. ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo favorito con Santana?

Quinn se rio.

-Tengo demasiados buenos recuerdos con ella pero creo que el mejor fue cuando hicimos una pelea de bolas de nieve en su patio. Teníamos 16 años pero parecíamos dos niñas. Fue muy divertido. O cuando, por fin salió del armario en el instituto, fuimos al único restaurante que había, Breadsticks, y se comió su plato todo lo rápido que pudo mientras Brittany la miraba con adoración. Me sentía una carabina pero fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, y también de la mía.

Cuando terminó de hablar, su estómago rugió. La morena se partió de risa.

-¿Todavía tienes hambre?- Preguntó a Quinn con claro escepticismo en la voz.

Quinn gruñó. Se había comido dos platos completos de una de las recetas veganas de Rachel.

-No es mi culpa que tus cosas veganas no me llenen- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Rachel se sentó y se puso sobre la rubia. La morena sonreía a la quejosa rubia.

-Necesito carne para no sentir hambre- dijo, no, gimoteó.

-Bueno, tú eras la que no quería hacerme sentir excluida, ¿recuerdas?- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-. Podías haber comido lo tenías aquí.

-Perdona por intentar hacerte sentir mejor al no comer carne delante de ti- dijo Quinn girando los ojos.

-Sabes que estoy acostumbrada a ver a la gente comer carne delante de mí. Así que deja de gimotear. Fue decisión tuya. Ahora, vete a comer porque te vas a morir de hambre si no vas-dijo quitándose de encima de la rubia que asintió y se levantó.

Fue a la cocina, miró en la nevera y decidió hacerse un sándwich de Bacon, lechuga y tomate.

-¿Quieres algo?- Preguntó gritando a la morena del salón que contestó negativamente-. Vale.

Cerró la nevera y se hizo el sándwich. Volvió encontrándose a Rachel en el sofá, mirando la tele con el mando a distancia en la mano, tan atenta a lo que estaba viendo que no se dio cuenta de la rubia que se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Cuando Quinn se sentó, Rachel saltó del susto y se supo una mano en el pecho intentando calmarse.

-Quinn, me has asustado- dijo con la mano aún en su pecho.

Quinn sonrió pícara y empezó a comerse el sándwich.

-¿Qué estás viendo? – Preguntó a la morena después de dar unos mordiscos, mirando a la morena que, a su vez, la estaba mirando con una sonrisa tierna.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-Te ves muy tierna cuando comes, ¿sabes?- Dijo aun sonriendo.

Quinn se avergonzó y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado.

-Estaba viendo algo de Broadway. Respondió a la pregunta de Quinn.

-Oh. Vale- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que la morena estaba ocultando algún detalle pero decidiendo no agobiarla-. ¿Tienes que volver a casa esta noche?- Le preguntó después de acabarse el sándwich y mirando hacia Rachel con ojos de cachorro y pestañeando. Rachel se rio y sonrió a la rubia.

-No, no tengo que volver- respondió dándole un beso rápido en los labios, haciendo su sonrisa más amplia de felicidad.

-No creo que sepa lo tierna que es- pensó Rachel mirando a la adorable rubia frente a ella que tenía unos ojos para morirse y que era preciosa.

Decidieron ver una película, acurrucadas en el sofá y durmiéndose al poco tiempo.

Se despertaron la mañana siguiente en la misma posición. Se habían dormido en el sofá pero era muy cómodo. Quinn se despertó por el timbre del teléfono. Cogió el teléfono de la mesa del café y miró la pantalla. Era Sam. Lo cogió.

-¿Sí?- Dijo en voz baja para no despertar a la morena.

-Hola, Quinn-dijo feliz.

Pudo notar por el teléfono que estaba sonriendo con amplitud.

-¿Sí?- Repitió algo irritada.

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida y él la acababa de despertar.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?- Preguntó yendo directo al grano para no enfadar más a la rubia.

-No.

-¿Podemos quedar sobre las 5? – Le preguntó.

Quinn pudo notar que estaba un poco nervioso.

-Sí, claro. Acércate y hablamos. ¿Pasa algo malo?- Preguntó preocupada, dejando de lado la irritación por su interrumpido sueño.

-No. Te lo diré después. Nos vemos- dijo y antes de poder replicarle, le colgó.

Miró al teléfono frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose de qué iría el tema. Bajó la vista para ver a Rachel dormir. Siempre tenía esa expresión pacífica cuando dormía. Su pelo estaba un poco descuidado pero a ella no le importaba. Para ella parecía un ángel. Entonces, Rachel bostezó y abrió los ojos con sueño, pestañeando unas cuantas veces a causa de la luz.

-Buenos días, preciosa- la saludó Quinn con un beso rápido en los labios.

-Buenos días- la saludó de vuelta.

A la morena, normalmente, le gustaban las mañanas pero el día anterior había tenido su primer ensayo para la obra fuera de Broadway que protagonizaba. Así que estaba bastante cansada. Así que hoy no estaba muy feliz de despertarse esa mañana. Quinn sonrió suavemente a la morena sabiendo que estaba cansada.

-¿Quieres un café?- Preguntó la morena después de unos momentos.

La morena asintió. Quinn se levantó y fue a la cocina a servir dos tazas de café. Cuando acabó, hizo unas tortitas. Después de días intentándolo, por fin consiguió hacer unas tortitas veganas. Volvió al salón y se encontró con Rachel otra vez dormida. La tocó con cuidado y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, le sonrió.

-¿Café?- Le preguntó a la morena que asintió.

Quinn cogió la taza y se la dio a Rachel. Tan pronto como se la bebió, se encontró más despierta. Era como magia. Quinn le ofreció unas tortitas, las cuales aceptó dándose cuenta de que estaba muy hambrienta. Comieron en silencio. Cuando acabaron, Quinn recogió los platos y las tazas y las metió en el fregadero decidiendo que los lavaría después.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Rachel después de que Quinn volviera de la cocina.

Ya se estaba poniendo el abrigo.

-Le prometí a Kurt que hablaría con él esta mañana-guion-tarde.

-Vale. Adiós, te amo- dijo besando los labios de la morena castamente.

Después de que Rachel se fuera, cogió su portátil y echó un vistazo a lo que había escrito el día anterior. Escribió el tercer guion, le echó un vistazo y decidió escribir un poco más. Perdiéndose de nuevo en sus palabras, acabó escribiendo lo que podrían considerarse como dos guiones por el tamaño de los anteriores.

La rubia pasó así el resto del día. Un poco después de las 5, sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Sam al otro lado. Le dio la bienvenida dejándole entrar al apartamento.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- Preguntó mirándole con cautela.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero se movía nerviosamente.

-Le he pedido salir a Mercedes y me ha dicho que sí. Ahora estoy flipando porque no tengo ni idea d qué hacer en la cita- le dijo, nervioso.

La verdad es que estaba nervioso. No ha tenido muchas novias a lo largo de los años. La única chica que le gustaba de verdad creía que era gay pero, entonces, apareció Mercedes y lo cambió todo.

-Oh. ¿Y quieres que te ayude? ¿Estás seguro? Porque estoy bastante segura de que sólo he planeado como que dos primeras citas en mi vida- dijo.

La verdad era que podía haber acudido a cualquiera excepto a ella. Incluso Karofsky tenía más experiencia en esa área.

-Sí, bueno… Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Pensé que podrías ayudarme- dijo poniendo las manos y la nuca y bajando la vista nervioso.

-Espera un segundo- dijo.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Santana y Brittany, a Karofsky y a Mike. Llegaron en poco tiempo. Si a ella no se le daban bien las primeras citas quizá a alguno de ellos sí.

Al final, estuvieron todos intentando enseñar a Sam dónde ir en tu primera cita, qué decir y qué hacer. Estaba bastante confundido en algunas partes porque había demasiada gente hablando por encima unos de otros o gritando.

-No, si haces eso nunca volverá a salir contigo una segunda vez.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás chiflado?!

-¡Voy a ponerme en plan Lima Heights en tu patético culo si no dejas de hablar!

La última fue, claramente, Santana.

-¡Vale!- Gritó Sam después de cuatro horas en el mismo plan-. Lo entiendo. Creo que ya sé lo que hacer. ¿Podemos pedir una pizza? Estoy hambriento y vosotros, chicos, me estáis confundiendo haciendo que me duela el cerebro- dijo.

Quinn cogió el teléfono y pidió tres pizzas.

Sam se frotó la cara con las manos. Le dolía de verdad el cerebro. Eran de la gente más ruidosa que conocía. Se comieron las pizzas cuando llegaron, comiendo tan rápido como pudieron, dándose cuenta de que todos estaban hambrientos.

Después de un poco de charla banal y peleas, porque con Santana López en la habitación no había conversación pacífica, todos se marcharon a casa. Quinn echó un suspiro de alivio cuando se fueron. Eran sus mejores amigos pero podían ser irritantes y ruidosos. No sabía cómo su cabeza podía palpitar tanto.

Se tumbó en la cama gruñendo cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada. Estaba cansada. Su móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- Lo cogió, su voz algo amortiguada por la almohada.

-Hola, Quinn- respondió Rachel al otro lado de la línea haciendo sonreír a Quinn casi instantáneamente.

-Oh, hola. No sabía que eras tú. Han estado los chicos en casa y estoy algo cabreada. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Estás cansada, no importa. He olvidado mi llave y, no respondías a la puerta- bromeó la morena.

Quinn corrió a la puerta tan rápido como pudo.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó abrazando a la morena y dejándola entrar.

Colgó el teléfono.

-Sólo quería contarte algo-dijo la morena caminando hacia el sofá y sentándose en él.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó la rubia preocupada y con curiosidad.

-Eh. Ya sabes lo de la obra, ¿verdad? Ayer descubrí quién es mi interés amoroso- dijo poniéndose nerviosa-. Sé que no lo conoces, o quizás ni te enfades, pero quería decírtelo. Es Jesse St. James.

Quinn pensó en el nombre. Lo había oído en alguna parte. Cuando lo reconoció, su boca formó una "O" y sus ojos se tensaron.

-el chico que interpreta tu interés amoroso es el chico que te tiró huevos, pretendió amarte y luego te dejó destrozada cuando se cansó de ti. ¿¡Por qué?! Pero, ¿¡por qué?! ¿Cómo puede terminar en la misma obra que tú? ¡Hay otras obras por ahí!- Vociferó poniéndose más enfadada a cada minuto que pasaba.

¿Y si éste chico hacía daño otra vez a Rachel? ¿Y si se enamoraba otra vez de él? ¿Y si...? ¿Y si…?

-¡Quinn! No voy a hacerlo. Ya no soy tan estúpida y, además, estoy enamorada de ti. Te amo mucho, quizá desde el día que hablamos por primera vez- dijo y Quinn se dio cuenta de que había dicho las preguntas en voz alta-. Sólo vamos a ser compañeros de reparto, nada más. Porque no voy a volver a confiar en él otra vez. Sólo voy a ser su amiga porque tengo a una hermosa rubia a mi lado- dijo Rachel sonriendo cuando la rubia se ruborizó por sus últimas palabras.

-¿De verdad?- Dijo con una vocecilla.

-De verdad- dijo sonriendo suavemente a la rubia.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y no vio nada más que honestidad en ellos.

-¿Estamos bien? – Preguntó la morena.

-Por supuesto que estamos bien- dijo abrazando a la morena por la cintura y escondiendo la cara en su cuello-. Siento haber reaccionado desmesuradamente- murmuró en el cuello de la morena.

-Está bien. Te estabas preocupando por mí. Es agradable. Nadie se había preocupado lo suficiente por mí como para hacerlo aparte de mis amigos y mis papás- dijo sonriendo suavemente a la rubia.

Besó sus hermosos labios y cuando se separó de ellos, fue atraída al regazo de la rubia que encendió la tele. Empezaron a verla volviendo a dormirse de nuevo en el sofá.


	17. Chapter 17

Sólo quiero recordar a alguien que nos ha dejado demasiado pronto, que nos ha dado alegría con su existencia y que sin él el universo "Glee" que tanto nos gusta no hubiera sido el mismo. Respeto para su familia, para Lea y para el resto del reparto de "Glee" que tienen derecho a llevar su dolor de la manera que ellos crean conveniente.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá viendo lo que fuera que estuvieran echando en la tele cuando sonó el teléfono. Miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño. "Número desconocido".

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿puedo hablar con la señorita Quinn Fabray?- Le contestó una voz masculina.

-Soy yo.

-Oh. Hola, Srta. Fabray. Soy un guionista que está buscando jóvenes guionistas que quieran empezar en el negocio. Su profesor, el Sr. Greene que es amigo mío, me pasó su guion y tengo que decir que es impresionante. Me gustaría reunirme con usted algún día de esta semana- le dijo la voz del teléfono.

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Estaba sucediendo? Es decir, sucediendo de verdad. Estaba un poco enfadada por lo que había hecho su profesor pero se le pasó rápido por la intensidad de su felicidad.

-Sí, claro- dijo después de procesar durante un momento todo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Qué tal el miércoles?- Le preguntó.

-Claro. Me va perfecto- dijo.

Le dijo el lugar donde quedar y la hora y le preguntó si a ella le iba bien, que le iba bien. Al final de la conversación, le dio su número. Ella colgó el teléfono y se pasó unos minutos mirando al teléfono sin poder creérselo todavía.

-Tiene que ser una broma- pensó.

Después de asimilar la llamada, se levantó, se puso unos vaqueros y un top y salió corriendo por la puerta. Siguió corriendo por la calle, torció a la izquierda, aun corriendo, y corrió cinco manzanas tan rápido como pudo. Cuando llegó al edificio al que quería llegar, un hombre la dejó entrar. Subió corriendo las escaleras sin molestarse en subir por el ascensor. Llegó al apartamento al que quería ir, llamó a la puerta de manera insistente. Una pequeña morena abrió la puerta encontrándose con su novia sonriendo feliz y sin aliento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó algo preocupada a la rubia frente a ella que intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡Me ha llamado un tipo sobre mi guion!- Dijo la rubia de tirón y abrazó a la morena en un abrazo rompe-huesos, gritando.

Rachel no acababa de comprender lo que la rubia le había dicho pero cuando gritó pensó que era algo bueno porque, en todo el tiempo que la conocía, nunca había gritado así.

Cuando la rubia dejó de estrujarla, procesó lo que la rubia había dicho. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia y la abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, se besaron apasionadamente hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta. Quinn miró por encima del hombro de la morena y vio, para su sorpresa, a Brittany y Santana allí de pie con Kurt y Karofsky detrás de ellas. Brittany tenía una sonrisa afectuosa y Santana tenía una expresión de disgusto e incredulidad en la cara.

Después de unos momentos, Santana gritó.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho, zorra?

-Un tipo acaba de llamarme preguntándome sobre el guion que escribí- dijo sin perder la sonrisa de la cara.

Estaba tan feliz. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Entonces, antes de poder darse cuenta de nada, estaba siendo abrazada por Santana, con Rachel en medio. Luego, llegó Brittany con Kurt y Karofsky.

-¡Sííííí!- Gritó Brittany en el abrazo en grupo.

Luego, empezó a saltar haciendo saltar a los demás.

Cuando se separaron, Rachel miró a Quinn a los ojos que brillaban tanto como el sol y estaban llenos de lágrimas. Solo mirándola sabía que era la persona más feliz de esa habitación o incluso del planeta. Quinn miraba a su vez a los ojos chocolateados que había empezado a amar durante el último mes y tres semanas. Esos ojos estaban llenos de orgullo y lágrimas como seguro tenían también los de ella. Los ojos marrón-chocolate le sonreían de vuelta con la misma alegría que ella sentía. Permanecieron mirándose a los ojos hasta que Kurt dijo que tenían que celebrarlo. Fue a la cocina y volvió con una de las pocas botellas de champán que tenían.

Hicieron un brindis en honor de Quinn y otro para Rachel después de que Quinn insistiera en que hacerlo porque ella también estaba en el camino de cumplir sus sueños. Después de eso, Quinn y Rachel fueron a la habitación de la última para estar a solas.

-Tus sueños se están haciendo realidad dijo la morena cuando se tumbó en la cama con Quinn encima de ella.

Quinn miró de sus ojos a sus labios, también sonriendo.

-Sí. Lo están- dijo suavemente-. Cada uno de ellos-añadió con la voz suave mirando con intensidad a sus preciosos ojos chocolate.

Esa fue la manifestación más sincera que nunca había hecho. De eso estaba segura. Estaba segura de que toda su vida había estado buscando a alguien como la morena que estaba bajo suya. Estaba segura de que había encontrado al amor de su vida. Pero, también estaba segura de que era demasiado pronto para decírselo. Estaba segura de que todas las cosas estúpidas que le habían pasado habían servido para algo porque si no hubieran pasado no estaría aquí o no sería de la manera que era ahora.

Rachel miró de nuevo a los ojos avellana. Su mirada había cambiado ligeramente después de su última manifestación. Se habían llenado de pasión, se habían vuelto más serios. Sabía lo que la rubia había querido decir con sus palabras. También sabía que la rubia tenía miedo de decírselo por miedo a que fuera demasiado pronto. Levantó la vista y vio el amor en los ojos de la rubia. Vio lo mucho que era amada y cuanto se había perdido por haber estado con alguno de sus ex-novios que no le habían dado la atención que la rubia le daba.

Se quedaron mirando el alma de la otra, buscando algo que no sabían. Buscaban un algo más y encontraron exactamente lo que querían: amor, pasión, adoración y más. Después de algún tiempo, Quinn se inclinó y besó a la morena suave y lentamente en el contacto. Se besaron despacio, casi de manera dolorosa por su lentitud si se les hubiera preguntado a ellas. Quinn separó sus labios y pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la morena pidiéndole permiso de manera silenciosa, que le fue dado con facilidad.

El beso estaba lleno de pasión. Entonces, Quinn paró de besar los labios de Rachel y bajó para besar su cuello, saboreando su piel. Era deliciosa en opinión de Quinn. Le pellizcó, besó y mordisqueó. Pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la morena, pensando que necesitaban tener sexo en ese mismo momento porque la tensión sexual en el aire se estaba tornando casi inaguantable en algunos momentos.

-Para- dijo Rachel después de un momento.

Quinn paró y la miró con ojos inquisidores.

-Si sigues, no seremos capaces de parar y no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea con nuestros amigos en la otra habitación.

Quinn asintió. La morena tenía razón sobre su primera vez. Tenía que ser perfecta porque la morena era especial para ella, muy especial. Quinn se tumbó junto a la morena y la abrazó de forma lateral.

-Tienes razón. Si hubiera seguido no hubiera sido capaz de parar- dijo riendo y haciendo que la morena soltase una pequeña risita.

Quinn soltó un suspiro de alegría. Entonces, la morena se quedó callada intentando normalizar su respiración. Quinn solo la miraba son sorpresa. Aun no sabía cómo la morena era suya, sólo sabía que lo era. Empezó a recordar sus días de instituto cuando pensaba que acabaría casada, viviendo en la misma "ciudad de perdedores" y quedándose de ama de casa sin hacer nada de provecho con su vida. Estaba contenta de no haber acabado así.

Permanecieron allí tumbadas disfrutando de su paz, de su tiempo juntas y, más por parte de Quinn, de sus arrumacos. Le encantaban.

-¿Te quedas a pasar la noche?- Le preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

Era la primera vez que le preguntaba a Quinn si quería pasar la noche en casa de Rachel porque pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en lo de Quinn.

-Claro- dijo Quinn sonriendo-. Mucho mejor que dormir sola en esa fría cama- dijo juguetona, pero tenía parte de razón al decir que era fría cuando Rachel no estaba allí con ella.

Rachel se rio un poco por la broma de la rubia. Adoraba ese lado juguetón de Quinn. Era lo mejor de ella después de su dulzura y su romanticismo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, esta cama también es fría cuando no duermes conmigo- le dijo sonriendo cuando la rubia rio un poco.

Volvieron al salón cuando Santana les gritó que "sacaran sus culos de allí antes de que fuera ella a hacerlo". Después de un rato, Brittany y Santana, se fueron a su casa. Antes de irse, Brittany le dio un abrazo a Quinn y Santana la imitó.

-Creo que nunca me has dado tantos abrazos en un mismo día- le dijo, juguetona, a la latina que le dio un golpe en el brazo pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mostrando su felicidad por la rubia.

-No te preocupes, S. No se lo diré a nadie- le dijo susurrando.

Santana le dio otro golpe.

-¡Ay! Por la mañana estará rojo- dijo Quinn burlándose.

-Lo sé. Te lo mereces, así aprenderás a no burlarte de mí- dijo Santana señalando a la rubia con el dedo, que sonrió más ampliamente-. Adiós, perdedora- dijo despeinando a la rubia que la miraba con fingido enfado y sonriendo al peinarse.

Rachel sonrió con adoración a la absolutamente adorable rubia junto a ella. Se volvía más adorable cada vez que se encontraban. Después de que las dos se marcharan, los otros cuatro decidieron ver una película. Se decidieron por "Las desventajas de ser un marginado", una de las favoritas de Quinn y parece que también de Rachel.

Hacia la mitad de la película, Rachel se acurrucó aún más en Quinn.

-¿Por qué estamos viendo esto? Es tan triste- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Había visto la película un billón de veces pero eso no quería decir que no llorara cada una ellas. Quinn le sonrió con adoración.

-Tú fuiste la que la elegiste. Así que la culpa es tuya- dijo sonriendo cuando la morena resopló.

Entonces, empezaron a prestar atención de nuevo a la película.

Para cuando terminó la película, Kurt y Karofsky estaban dormidos en el sofá. Así que, Rachel y Quinn caminaron de puntillas hacia el dormitorio de la morena para no despertarlos. Cuando llegaron, Rachel miró entre su ropa. Era algo más baja que Quinn así que tuvo algo de problemas para encontrar algo que le fuera bien.

Cuando encontró algo, se lo dio a Quinn que se fue al cuarto de baño a cambiarse. Volvió y Quinn ya estaba con el pijama puesto luciendo adorable. El pijama tenía estrellas doradas. Una vez le contó a Quinn de su fascinación con las estrellas doradas pero Quinn no había llegado a ver sus queridas ropas con estrellitas doradas en ellas. Kurt le había prohibido utilizarlas. Quinn miró a la morena sonriéndole tiernamente y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

-Nunca antes te había visto tan adorable- dijo Quinn sonriendo y abrazando a la morena por la cintura y besándola con suavidad-. Creo que deberías ponértelo cada vez que te quedes en mi casa a pasar la noche- dijo sonriendo a la morena que estaba ruborizada.

-¿Puedo suponer que te gusta? Es lo único que tengo para ponerme- dijo aún sonrojada bajo la mirada llena de amor de Quinn.

-Claro que me gusta. Todo lo que haces me gusta- dijo la rubia, después de darse cuenta al momento de lo sumiso que sonaba pero no le importaba. Tanto la amaba.

Se tumbaron bajo las sábanas cara a cara.

-¿Qué tal los ensayos?- Le preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa y un expresión un poco de disgusto al acordarse de Jesse.

-Creo que lo que quieres preguntar en realidad es, ¿cómo van las cosas con Jesse? ¿Me equivoco?- Dijo juguetona y sonriente-. No hablo con él fuera del escenario. Sólo cuando estamos en él. Creo que igual- Rachel sonrió cuando la rubia suspiró aliviada-. Eres tan tierna cuando estás celosa- dijo la morena sonriendo cuando la rubia se puso una mano en el pecho fingiéndose herida.

-No estoy celosa- dijo haciendo un puchero y sonriendo cuando la morena le echó una sonrisa astuta-. Vale, pero no estoy celosa sino sólo enfadada porque decidió hacer una audición para ésta obra en concreto cuando había muchas otras para las que podía haberlo hecho.

-Vale. Haré como que te creo pero tienes que saber que, aunque estés celosa, nada va a pasar entre Jesse y yo nunca. Me hizo demasiado daño para ello- dijo con la mirada triste que siempre tenía cuando recordaba esa época de su vida.

Quinn la abrazó.

-Está bien. Ahora me tienes a mí- le dijo al rubia al oído.

La morena asintió, sabiendo que era verdad.

-¿Para siempre?- Preguntó al morena después de unos instantes con una pequeña voz.

-Para siempre- replicó la rubia rezando porque fuera cierto porque, si alguna vez la perdiera, se sentiría miserable.

Se durmieron con los brazos de Quinn alrededor de la morena y la cara de Rachel enterrada en el pecho de Quinn.

* * *

El miércoles, Quinn entró donde había quedado con el tipo. Cuando miró a su alrededor, vio que era un restaurante fino. Fue hacia la persona encargada de las reservas.

-¿Tienes reserva?- Le preguntó el encargado con mirada incrédula.

Ella no parecía una persona que pudiera permitirse ni una botella de agua en un sitio como ese.

-sí. A nombre de Joseph Kay.

-Ya ha llegado. Déjeme acompañarla a la mesa- le dijo el hombre y la dirigió por el restaurante.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa en la parte más interior del restaurante, había allí un hombre con traje. Tenía el pelo corto y negro. Parecía tener unos 35 años. Quinn se miró a sí misma y se encontró poco arreglada.

-No te preocupes. No esperaba que viniera con un vestido- le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

El camarero le sacó la silla para que se sentara.

-Tú debes de ser Quinn. Encantado de conocerte- le dijo sonriente.

-Igualmente- le dijo, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Pidamos primero, ¿de acuerdo?- Puedes pedir lo que te apetezca- dijo.

Cogió el menú, le echó un vistazo y se decidió por un filete y un vaso de vino.

-Hablemos de lo que has escrito. Me ha gustado mucho.

-Gracias, señor.

-Oh, por favor. Llámame Joseph o Joe o Joey. Creo que si vamos a trabajar juntos, tendremos una buena oportunidad de encontrar alguna cadena que esté interesada-dijo.

-Gracias. Me vendrían bien algunos consejos y, sí, tal vez podamos trabajar juntos- le contestó la rubia.

Llegó la comida y se pasaron el rato hablando sobre sus ideas. Al final de la comida, le dio su tarjeta para que le llamara si le interesaba la oferta.

En el camino a su apartamento, sólo podía pensar en ello. Cuando entró en su apartamento, buscó en "Google" el nombre del tipo. Era bastante famoso. Había escrito dos series para televisión que habían tenido bastante audiencia. Estaba feliz. Quizá pudiera hacerse un gran nombre por sí misma después de todo.

Quinn se durmió con esa idea en la cabeza.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany y Santana estaban en el salón de Quinn viendo "Mamma Mia!" (elección de Rachel). Rachel cantaba cada canción. Quinn disfrutaba viendo a su novia tan feliz. Brittany sonreía disfrutando la película y Santana tenía una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-¿Cuántas puñeteras canciones tiene esta peli? De verdad que me gusta la música pero esto es demasiado- se quejó la latina.

Quinn le echó una mirada irritada. Rachel se la quedó mirando y luego devolvió la atención a la película. Brittany parecía que ni siquiera la había oído.

-Bueno, me importa una mierda lo que pienses. Si tan harta estás de la música, ahí tienes la puerta- replicó la rubia.

No estaba de humor para las payasadas de la morena. Estaba cansada. El día anterior había tenido su primera reunión con Joe (había decidido que le llamaría así) y el equipo de guionistas que tenía. Tuvo que ser tarde porque tenía clases todo el día.

Se lo había pasado bien con ellos. Esta gente la entendía. La verdad es que se habían pasado la mitad de la reunión hablando con Quinn para conocerla y que ella les conociera a ellos. La rubia podía verse haciéndose amiga de toda esta gente. Eran muy agradables. Sus edades iban desde los 24 a alguno más mayor que Joe que tendría unos 40. La mitad del tiempo habían discutido que podían hacer con el primer guion que había escrito. Lo habían llamado "Piloto". Después de eso, arreglaron algunas cosas aquí y allá. Luego pasaron al guion número 2. Se hacía tarde y todos estaban cansados.

Quinn fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un pequeño golpecito en el codo.

-Está bien, Quinn- le dijo Rachel con voz suave y besó a la rubia en la mejilla.

Sabía que su novia estaba algo estresada y le hacía falta dormir un poco.

-Después de que se vayan, te vas a ir a dormir porque estás demasiado cabreada para mi gusto- le susurró en el oído juguetonamente haciendo correr escalofríos por la espalda de la rubia.

Pasaron el resto de la película en silencio. Santana dejó de quejarse al ver que la rubia no estaba de humor. Y si no estaba de humor con Rachel, entonces es que estaba realmente cabreada pero sabía que si la morena no estuviera allí, su humor sería aún peor.

Rachel estuvo dibujando círculos en la parte baja de la espalda de la rubia. Después du unos momentos, Quinn se acurrucó más junto a ella. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando y cayó en un pacífico sueño. Rachel sonrió suavemente besándola en la frente. Volvió su atención de nuevo a la película, todavía dibujando esos círculos en la espalda de la rubia.

Cuando acabó la película, santana y Brittany se despidieron en silencio de Rachel a causa de la rubia acurrucada en su pecho. Después de irse, la morena miró a la rubia durmiendo con la cabeza sobre su pecho. En opinión de Rachel, la rubia se veía más hermosa cuando dormía. Se la veía tan joven y relajada. Después de un rato, empezaron a pesarle sus párpados, cerrándose. No sabía que estaba cansada pero se durmió igualmente. Fue el sueño más tranquilo que había tenido.

Quinn se despertó un par de horas después. Se sentó y miró hacia Rachel que aún estaba dormida. No sabía cuándo la morena se había quedado dormida. Fue hacia su dormitorio y cogió su cámara. Sólo unas pocas personas sabían que era una muy buena fotógrafa. Volvió donde estaba Rachel, aún dormida. Se sentó en el sofá un poco alejada de la morena para no despertarla. Se llevó la cámara al rostro y, rápidamente, tomo una serie de fotos de la morena. Entonces, Rachel se despertó después de un tiempo de sentir un ruido parecido al de una cámara. Miró hacia su derecha y allí estaba Quinn con una cámara en las manos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó somnolienta.

La rubia le había contado de su talento oculto pero nunca había visto a la rubia con un cámara en las manos.

-Haciéndote fotos- le dijo la rubia tímidamente, sonrojándose-. Te veías tan hermosa y era algo que quería hacer desde que nos conocimos.

Rachel miró a su novia con adoración. No podía ser más perfecta. Quinn se miraba el regazo como si allí hubiera algo muy interesante.

-Ya, claro. Probablemente esté fea, sin maquillaje y recién despierta.

-Tú nunca estás fea, cariño- le dijo Quinn con expresión de incredulidad, con la boca algo abierta.

¿Cómo podría Rachel pensar que estaba fea? Era la criatura más hermosa de todo el mundo. Rachel la miró y sonrió un poco ante la expresión de la rubia. Era de lo más linda que había visto.

-Es un crimen que pienses que estás fea porque eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya conocido.

Ahora fue el turno de Rachel de sonrojarse.

-Gracias, Quinn- dijo después de aclararse la voz-. Nunca nadie me había dicho eso- dijo bajando la vista, murmurando.

- Y yo ya te he dicho que son unos ciegos idiotas porque lo eres- dijo la rubia sonriendo a su sonrojada novia.

Le sorprendía por qué la morena nunca había recibido esos cumplidos antes cuando ella no podía pasarse ni un día sin decirle esas cosas. Se merecía que se las dijeran.

Rachel levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quinn. Encontró amor y adoración, como cada vez que los miraba. Siempre le sorprendía cómo de hipnotizantes eran los ojos de la rubia. Cada vez que los miraba, no podía desviar la mirada. Quinn opinaba lo mismo de los de Rachel pero, lo que la sorprendía, era que siempre encontraba algo más en los ojos de Rachel: pasión, probablemente por Broadway.

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió el momento. Quinn se levantó gruñendo. ¿Por qué la gente siempre tenía que arruinar sus mejores momentos con Rachel?

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Kurt y a Karofsky. Kurt llevaba la ropa más simple que le hubiera visto llevar y Karofsky llevaba un polo azul y unos vaqueros. Ambos sonreían.

-Hola, Karofsky. Kurt. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bajó la vista y les vio cogidos de las manos. Esto le hizo sonreír un poco más.

-Pasábamos por aquí y Dave quería ver a su mejor amiga porque, parece ser que no pasan mucho tiempo juntos, igual que yo no lo paso con la mía a causa de una rubia mona y empollona- dijo sonriendo satisfecho cuando terminó de hablar.

Pero su diatriba tenía algo de razón. La verdad es que no había visto a la morena desde el día anterior, el cuál era mucho tiempo porque estaban acostumbrados a verse todos los días antes de que la rubia apareciera en sus vidas.

-Te pido perdón por ello, Kurt. Entrad- dijo invitándolos a entrar y apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos entrar.

Pasaron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Rachel había ido al cuarto de baño. Quinn volvió a sentarse en su mismo sitio del sofá.

-Hola, Kurt y Dave- dijo Rachel sonriendo al entrar en el salón, dándole un abrazo a Kurt.

Él mantuvo el abrazo durante unos segundos más.

-Vale, Kurt. Yo también te echo de menos- dijo riendo ante la payasada de su mejor amigo.

Le había echado un poco de menos. Éste la dejó ir. También abrazó a Karofsky aunque su abrazo fue más breve que el de Kurt. Se sentó junto a su novia y la sonrió.

-¿Has ido a arreglarte el pelo?- Susurró la rubia, dándose cuenta de que le aspecto de la morena tenía un aspecto menos parecido al de cuando acababa de despertarse.

La morena asintió y la rubia la sonrió con adoración y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó esta vez la morena.

-Kurt te echaba de menos y parece que yo también echaba de menos a Quinn- respondió Karofsky sonriéndole con satisfacción a Kurt, que se sonrojó ligeramente.

Kurt le dio un golpecito en el costado con el codo a Karofsky.

-Vale. Echo de menos a Quinn. ¿Contento?- Dijo mirando a su novio y riéndose cuando éste le echó una mirada de furia.

Las otras dos se echaron a reír disfrutando de su manera de comportarse.

-Mucho. Gracias- dijo Kurt con sarcasmo.

Entonces, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a la morena empezando a cotillear.

Karofsky le sonrió silenciosamente a su novio. Quinn le dio a Rachel un beso en la mejilla y le hizo un gesto a Karofsky para que la acompañara a la cocina.

-He oído que a la gente le ha gustado tu pequeño guion- dijo sonriendo.

Estaba feliz. Su amiga había soñado con esto desde que la conocía.

-Sí, supongo. Me reuní con otros guionistas ayer y pareció gustarles también. Quizá algún día cercano se lo podamos enseñar a alguna cadena de televisión y, si les gusta, podría empezar mi propia serie- dijo sonriendo ensoñadoramente.

Quería que sucediera y lo quería de veras.

-Me alegro por ti. ¿Cómo te fue con los expertos?- Preguntó bromeando.

Sus amigos empezaron a llama a los guionistas "los expertos". No sabía el por qué pero ahora ella también era ahora una "experta", ¿o no?

Le contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Éste se rio en algunas partes y ella sonrió ampliamente recordando exactamente como había sucedido y como de bien fue todo. Dave pudo ver por su expresión que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos de ese día. Tenía esa expresión de lejanía y era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Podía ver en sus ojos cuánto quería esto y sonrió para sí mismo porque lo está consiguiendo. Y, algún día, llegará a conseguirlo con _Rachel en sus brazos porque, por lo que parecía, no iban a romper en mucho tiempo. Él esperaba que estuvieran juntas para siempre porque nunca había visto a su mejor amiga tan feliz.

Siguieron hablando sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. Rachel y Kurt aún seguían en el salón hablando o cantando como habían podido oír en algún momento. Él le dijo que Kurt, Tina, Mike y él habían tenido una doble cita porque Kurt y Tina habían querido y Mike y él estaban tan sometidos que accedieron. Al final, acabó siendo una de las cenas más agradables que habían tenido en mucho tiempo. Había disfrutado con sus amigos. Le contó las cosas divertidas que le habían ocurrido. Y también le dijo que Tina cantaba realmente bien.

Hablaron durante un par de horas más hasta que la rubia sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban desde atrás por la cintura.

-Tengo hambre, ¿podemos pedir algo para comer?- Dijo la morena detrás de Quinn con cara de pucheros.

-Claro, cariño- dijo Quinn y fue a coger el teléfono para llamar a la pizzería a encargar tres pizzas, una vegana para Rachel.

Se sentaron en el salón. Quinn y Rachel acurrucadas en el sofá y Karofsky y Kurt en el canapé. Estaban hablando cuando llegaron las pizzas. Quinn abrió la puerta y pagó por ellas. Volvió al salón poniéndolas en la mesa del café. Luego, fue a la cocina a por platos y vasos y luego recogió el vino. Echó un vistazo a las botellas de vino que le quedaban y vio que solo le quedaban dos.

Cuando volvió, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del café. Disfrutaron de su tiempo juntos. Hablaron, rieron y, a veces, se quedaron en silencio. Acabaron viendo "Funny Girl" porque Kurt y Rachel querían verla. Quinn se acurrucó con Rachel en el sofá.

-Creo que nunca he visto tantos musicales en un mismo día- le murmuró Quinn a Rachel que la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno, creo que ahora vas a tener que acostumbrarte porque eres mi novia y mis padres tienen un amplio conocimiento en musicales. Lo exijo. Así que mañana, cuando vuelvas de otra reunión con tus expertos, vamos a tener un maratón de musicales- dijo sonriendo.

-Un modo genial de pasar un viernes por la noche- dijo Quinn sarcásticamente y giró los ojos algo irritada, pero la sonrisa de sus labios demostraba lo contrario de lo que decía.

Rachel sonrió satisfecha cuando vio la respuesta de la rubia.

-Menos mal que me quieres, ¿verdad?- Preguntó aun sonriendo con satisfacción.

-sí, pero eso no significa que no vaya a sufrir.

-sí, pero es porque estás sometida y harías cualquier cosa por mí- dijo sonriendo aún más ampliamente al oír refunfuñar a la rubia.

-Sé que estoy sometida pero porque todo el mundo tiene que decírmelo- dijo haciendo un ligero puchero.

Rachel se lo quitó con un beso, sonriendo al final.

-Vale. Haremos un maratón de musicales pero sólo porque eres tú. Nunca lo haría por cualquier otra persona.

Después de eso, empezaron a ver la película disfrutando del momento en silencio porque, con tantos amigos que aparecían por su casa, no tenían muchos momentos de silencio, principalmente porque Kurt y Santana habían ido el mismo día.

Al final de la noche, Kurt y Karofsky se fueron con Rachel.

-¿Estás segura que quieres irte?- Preguntó la rubia con cara triste.

-Te veré mañana, cielo. Yo también te voy a echar de menos- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción a la rubia.

Besó a la rubia en los labios y sonrió en el beso cuando Quinn no quiso dejarla ir.

-Vale. Te veré mañana- dijo Quinn cuando se alejó después de un instante y sonrió a la agitada morena.

-Eres cruel. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Dijo la morena porque la rubia siempre le hacía lo mismo cuando estaban a punto de separarse por algún tiempo.

-Lo sé. Te amo- murmuró Rachel y se marchó.

Quinn la vio alejarse y se metió en su apartamento, sonriendo por el silencio que encontró allí. O el máximo silencio que se podía lograr en Nueva York. Se fue directa a la cama sin cambiarse de ropa. Estaba demasiado cansada para pensar siquiera en ello.

Durmió sin soñar en nada. Durmió toda la noche de tirón y sonrió al despertarse la mañana siguiente con energía extra para el día que le esperaba. Tenía un maratón de musicales al final de día.


	19. Chapter 19

Sólo dedicaros unas palabras a todos aquellos lectores, followers, los que hayan elegido seguir la historia haciéndola favorita o eligiéndome a mí como autora, que no tengo palabras de agradecimientos para todos vosotros y que al leer este fic me gustó tanto que decidí traducirlo para que la gente pudiera leerlo en español. Muchas gracias a todos.

P.S. A los que os quejais de lo lentas que Quinn y Rachel van en su relación, yo sólo traduzco. La culpa es de la escritora jajajajjjajaja.

**CAPÍTULO 19**

-¿Qué ha ocurrido en tu ensayo que tienes tantas ganas que sepa?- Preguntó Quinn a Rachel.

Estaban en un Café tomándose un café en una preciosa tarde de miércoles. Rachel le sonrió con una sonrisa pícara y empezó a contarle lo que ocurrió en su ensayo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel y Puck entraron en el teatro. Puck quería ver a Rachel ensayar, verla en su elemento natural antes de la noche del estreno en tres semanas. Cuando Puck entró en el teatro, miró a su alrededor. Era grande. No era el más grande que había visto pero aun así era grande. Siguió a Rachel por el teatro. La morena estaba nerviosa. A los únicos que les había contado lo de Jesse era a Quinn y Kurt, así que Puck no lo sabía._

_Le llevó a su camerino. Dejó allí sus cosas y volvió al escenario con Puck detrás de ella. Puck estaba mirando a algunas de las compañeras de reparto de Rachel cuando vio a Jesse. Se enfadó con tanta rapidez que llegó al chico antes de que Rachel pudiera darse cuenta de a por quién iba y detenerle._

_-Tú, pedazo de mierda, por fin veo tu cara parte un puñetazo- le gritó._

_Antes de que Jesse pudiera responderle, vio un gran puño yendo hacia su cara que le golpeó. Jesse cayó al suelo. Puck le había golpeado con fuerza. Jesse se levantó con la ayuda de otros compañeros del reparto. Puck se iba hacia él de nuevo cuando una pequeña mano se le puso en su pecho._

_-Vale, Noah, ya has demostrado tu opinión. Vete allí. Hablaré contigo en un minuto- dijo con calma._

_Noah dudó un instante pero Rachel le miró con seriedad haciéndole cambiar de opinión. Se giró hacia Jesse y le echó una de sus súper-dulces sonrisas._

_-Creo que deberías ponerte algo de hielo en la nariz- dijo señalando a su nariz rota._

_-¡Ni pensarlo! Voy a partirle la cara- gruñó dirigiéndose hacia Puck pero Rachel le detuvo._

_-No. Te vas a quedar aquí porque sabes que te mereces lo que te ha hecho y, si no hubiera sido él, probablemente hubiera sido mi novia o cualquier otro de mis amigos- le dijo con seriedad._

_La miró con algo de duda. Parecía estar algo dolido._

_-Quizás ya no seas la misma persona pero sólo deberíamos interactuar con el otro en las escenas que tenemos juntos. O, quizás, deberías disculparte cuando lo sientas de verdad._

_Entonces, se marchó, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Puck. Éste levantó la vista al oír pasos. Pensaba que Rachel estaba enfadada con él pero cuando vio que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, él también sonrió._

_-No estoy feliz por lo que has hecho pero creo que se lo merecía._

_Volvió a mirar hacia Jesse que tenía una bolsa de hielo en la nariz. Algunos miembros del reparto miraban de uno para el otro, peguntándose qué narices había pasado._

_-Estoy seguro de que se lo merecía- dijo Puck con una sonrisa de satisfacción y mirando hacia Jesse que estaba llorando, haciendo crecer aún más su sonrisa de satisfacción y haciéndole sentir más feliz._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Cuando Rachel acabó de contarle la historia, Quinn tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara y reía con suavidad. La morena también se estaba riendo un poco.

-Me hubiera gustado verlo- dijo Quinn aun riéndose-. Y conocer a Jesse y, quizás, golpearle yo también- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Rachel se rio porque parecía una de esos locos villanos de las películas que planeaban algo malvado.

-No lo hagas, por favor… sólo ha sido cosa de una vez que he permitido la violencia como solución de un problema. Además, te magullarías las manos y no quiero verlo- dijo.

La rubia sonrió de nuevo. Ésta vez era una sonrisa dulce y tierna. Era la sonrisa que Rachel llamaba "la sonrisa de Quinn para Rachel Berry" porque sólo le sonreía así a ella. Y los ojos de la rubia también la sonreían. Cada vez que la morena la veía así, la encontraba impresionante.

-Vale. Pero sólo porque me lo pides tan amablemente- le dijo sonriendo-. Pero si santana le llega a conocer en algún momento no le digas lo que pasó porque se pondría hecha una furia y quizá le asesine- le dijo sonriendo, imaginándose la escena en su mente-. Eso estaría tan chulo.

Rachel le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Para de imaginarte lo chulo que sería matar a mi ex-novio- dijo seriamente a la rubia que sonrió aún más-. Y deja de sonreír. No está bien matar a la gente y lo sabes- le dijo susurrando pero a la vez de forma audible.

Quinn se rio y se sentó en la silla junto a la de ella. La besó en la mejilla y sonrió cuando la morena intentó apartarse del beso.

-Sabes que jamás mataría a nadie porque soy demasiado buena persona para hacerlo- dijo riéndose para sí-. Además, Puck ya se ha ocupado de ello.

-Sí, lo ha hecho- dijo Rachel.

Miró hacia Quinn y vio a la rubia sonriéndole. La morena la besó brevemente. Cuando se separaron, la rubia sonrió más aún como siempre hacía cuando Rachel la besaba.

Después de eso, se pasaron la tarde disfrutando del buen café. Entonces, caminaron hacia el parque como siempre hacían cuando quedaban para tomar un café (era una cosa de ellas).

-Todos van a venir mañana y creo que, literalmente, vienen todos. Vas a venir tú también, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó a la morena mordiéndose el labio.

Rachel se rascó la barbilla con el dedo pareciendo que se lo estaba pensando. Cuando Quinn se empezó a poner nerviosa de verdad, paró.

-Por supuesto que voy, tonta. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo sonriendo cuando la rubia sonrió.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia y los de Quinn fueron instantáneamente a la cintura de ella y levantó la vista, mirando con dulzura a la rubia.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser un manojo de nervios cuando estás conmigo?- Le preguntó bromeando.

-Nunca dejaré de estar nerviosa contigo. Me pones nerviosa porque eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo y eso me pone un poco nerviosa- dijo mordiéndose el labio-. Me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy contigo porque mi corazón siempre pierde el ritmo cuando estoy contigo. Como si quisiera escaparse de mi cuerpo al tuyo para que tú te quedaras con él.

Rachel le sonrió con dulzura. Podría ser un manojo de nervios con ella algunas veces pero era la persona más tierna y romántica jamás haya conocido.

-Me alegro que no dejes de estar nerviosa. Me gustas como eres. Y deja de decir cosas así, tan románticas. Hacen que quiera abrazarte y besarte y no dejarte ir nunca- le dijo y besó a Quinn pasión.

Quinn le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Quinn gimió. Entonces, la morena recordó que estaban en un sitio público y se separó de ella dándole un beso rápido.

Caminaron hacia el edificio de Rachel, cogidas de la mano y disfrutando del silencio. Cuando llegaron, Quinn la besó para despedirse diciéndole que tenía reunión con Joe.

Quinn caminó hacia un restaurante cerca del apartamento de la morena donde había acordado reunirse con Joe. Cuando llegó, él aún no había llegado lo que era razonable porque había llegado veinte minutos antes. Se sentó en un reservado en el lado derecho, el último. Se pidió un chocolate caliente. Iba a pedirse un café pero pensó que era mejor no meter más cafeína en su sistema.

Llegó el chocolate caliente y unos minutos después, entró Joe por la puerta, sonriendo como un loco. Pensó que podía tener buenas noticias. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros con una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro. Fue hacia su mesa y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa del reservado. Pidió una taza de café y cuando llegó se volvió hacia ella.

-¡Adivina qué!- Dijo-

Bueno, prácticamente se lo gritó, sonriendo.

-¿Qué?

-ABC Family está estudiando nuestro guion y dicen que tenemos oportunidades- dijo.

Si hubiera sido posible, su sonrisa se hubiera hecho aún más grande y Quinn gritó. Estaba demasiado feliz como para contenerse.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Dijo emocionada y se levantó para abrazarle.

Saltaron de felicidad. Cuando la gente empezó a mirarles de manera extraña, volvieron a sentarse aunque seguían dando saltitos en sus asientos.

Joe se lo explicó todo a Quinn y cuando acabaron su reunión, no pudo aguantarse más. Llamó a Rachel y se lo contó todo. La morena también gritó como una niña, haciendo sonreír a Quinn. Por fin estaba haciendo algo con su vida. Estaba contenta de haber encontrado su pasión hacía tantos años.

Se fue a casa, llamó a Santana y Brittany y les contó sus buenas noticias. Santana estaba feliz. Podía sentirlo a través del teléfono. Santana le dijo que lo celebrarían al día siguiente. Quinn no tuvo nada que objetar. Estaba demasiado feliz como para discutir.

Luego, Quinn llamó a todos sus amigos para contarles las noticias y todos tuvieron reacciones parecidas. La mayoría gritó y dijeron que ojalá pudieran abrazarla.

Quinn se fue a la cama sonriendo esa noche. Era el mejor día de su vida.

Se despertó con el molesto sonido de su despertador. Todavía estaba contenta, así que ni siquiera le gruñó al despertador lo que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

Se fue a sus clases. La gente por la calle la miraba extrañada. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Sus amigos de clase le preguntaron que le pasaba porque normalmente tenía una expresión neutra en la cara, pero hoy estaba sonriendo de manera tan amplia que parecía que le dolía.

Después de clase, se fue a casa. Sacó las bebidas con alcohol (vino, vodka y otras). Santana haría margaritas cuando llegara. Metió todo lo que parecía importante en su habitación porque parecía que la noche iba a ser buena pero para los otros, porque ella no bebía mucho.

Conectó la consola a la tele. Normalmente, jugaban cuando hacían estas pequeñas fiestas. Habían empezado a hacerlas en se segundo año de Universidad y, desde entonces, no habían parado. Quinn limpió un poco la casa. Estaba hecha un desastre. Nunca se daba cuenta hasta que empezaba a limpiarla.

Después de acabar, se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que llegara Rachel. Iba a llegar antes porque, en palabras de la morena, quería que tuvieran algo de tiempo a solas para felicitar a Quinn apropiadamente y Quinn no pensaba protestar la idea. La morena tenía un buen razonamiento.

Después de unos minutos, sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir la puerta y allí estaba Rachel, sonriendo ampliamente y llevando una de sus faldas cortas y una camisa negra. Antes de que Quinn pudiera saludarla, Rachel le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dio besos por toda la cara y el cuello.

-Estoy tan contenta por ti- le dijo y entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn.

La rubia cerró la puerta.

-Y orgullosa, por supuesto. Desde que te conozco, que sé que no es mucho tiempo, has querido ser guionista y por fin lo estás consiguiendo- gritó y la rubia rio.

Llegaron al salón. La rubia tumbó a Rachel en el sofá y se puso encima de ella para mirar a esos ojos marrones-chocolate que le devolvían la sonrisa.

-Yo también estoy feliz. Ni te lo imaginas. La gente me ha estado preguntando si estaba bien por la sonrisa tan grande que tenía- le dijo riendo y la morena la imitó.

Entonces, Quinn empezó a besarla despacio y lentamente, volviéndose algo más desesperado. Cuando Quinn metió la mano bajo la blusa de la morena, se abrió la puerta. Quinn gruñó sabiendo perfectamente quién era.

-S, esa llave es sólo para emergencias. Deja de entrar en mi apartamento cuando tú quieras- gritó hacia la puerta.

Santana apareció un momento después.

-Lo que tú digas- murmuró.

Brittany la siguió y, tan pronto como vio a la rubia, ala abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Q! ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!- Gritó-. Tenemos que celebrarlo. San, ve a hacer margaritas- le dijo al a latina que no podía negarle nada a la rubia.

Se fue a la cocina y empezó a hacer unos margaritas. Brittany no dejó de abrazar a Quinn durante un rato hasta que ésta le dijo que no podía respirar.

-¡Rachel!- Dijo.

Corrió y levantó a la morena del suelo, abrazándola con fuerza. La morena rio por lo bajo. Quinn sonrió al ver a Rachel sonreír. Parecía una niña.

Cuando Santana trajo los margaritas, sentaron en el sofá, hablando. Santana le dio un pequeño abrazo de felicitación a Quinn. Quinn sonrió cuando, al separarse, tenía expresión de disgusto.

Al pasar un rato, llegaron Mike y Tina. Mike fue a abrazar a Quinn levantándola como antes había hecho Brittany con Rachel.

-Se lo he dicho a Tina. Espero que no te importe- dijo.

-Por supuesto que no, Mike- le dijo y le sonrió a Tina.

Entonces, la asiática le dio un corto abrazo al no conocerse mucho, pero la felicito.

-gracias- le dijo sonriendo a la chica.

Tina fue a abrazar a Rachel, sonriendo. Unos minutos después, llegaron Sam y Mercedes y, para sorpresa de Quinn, Puck. Sam la abrazó con fuerza. Mercedes la felicitó y, antes de que Puck pudiera decirle nada, la rubia lo abrazó. Puck le devolvió el abrazo un poco sorprendido mirando hacia Rachel que se encogió de hombros.

-No es que no me guste pero, ¿a qué viene este abrazo?- Le preguntó.

-Por pegar a Jesse, por supuesto- dijo sonriendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Éste le devolvió la sonrisa. También él se sentía orgulloso por ello.

Cuando llegaron Kurt y Karofsky, Karofsky le dio un abrazo y ella rio. Creía que estaba él más emocionado por la noticia que la propia Brittany.

-¡Vamos a celebrarlo! –Gritó cuando la dejó en el suelo.

Kurt le dio un abrazo normal, como lo haría una persona normal, lo que no eran sus amigos.

-¡Por Quinn!- Brindaron.

Jugaron a los videojuegos, hablaron e incluso jugaron a juegos de mesa. Cuando la fiesta se tranquilizó, Quinn fue a la cocina a por agua para todos. Luego, volvió a la cocina para tener un minuto de tranquilidad, cuando sus amigos empezaron a jugar al "Rock Band" o al "Guitar Hero". No sabía cuál de los dos era exactamente.

Sam se sentó al taburete junto al suyo cuando se cansó del ruido.

-Supongo que tu cita con Mercedes fue bien, ¿no?- Le preguntó sonriendo.

Él se sonrojó y bajó la vista.

-Sí, fue genial. Me dijo que había sido la mejor cita que había tenido- le dijo sonriendo al recordar sus palabras exactas cuando le dijo que había sido la mejor cita de su vida.

-¿Dónde la llevaste?- Le preguntó con curiosidad puesto que tenía tanto miedo de hacer el ridículo el otro día.

-La llevé al karaoke porque sé que le gusta cantar. Después, le enseñé uno de mis sitios favoritos de la ciudad-dijo-. El Arcade.

Lo dijeron los dos juntos, riendo. También era uno de los sitios favoritos de Quinn.

-Después, la llevé a un restaurante bonito, comimos y estuvimos hablando. Dijo que se lo había pasado de maravilla.

-Bien. Me alegro por ti- dijo.

Volvieron al salón. La rubia fue junto a Rachel y entrelazó los brazos por la cintura de la morena desde detrás.

-Te amo- le dijo al oído.

La morena se giró con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y sonrió.

-Yo también te amo- dijo y la besó.

Entonces, se pusieron a jugar un poco al "Guitar Hero". Así fue como descubrió Quinn a lo que estaban jugando. Luego se acurrucaron en el sofá viendo a sus amigos hacer el tonto.


	20. Chapter 20

Quería pediros perdón por la tardanza en actualizar pero he estado enferma y no he podído actualizar hasta ahora. Espero poder hacerlo con la misma regularidad con la que lo estuve haciendo antes. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Y ahora, el capítulo.

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Quinn y Rachel estaban disfrutando de una noche a solas en el apartamento de Rachel. Estaban acurrucadas en el sofá viendo "Buscando a Nemo" (sorprendentemente una de las películas favoritas de Rachel).

-Creía que solo te gustaban los musicales – había bromeado la rubia cuando Rachel le dijo lo que iban a ver.

La morena resopló y miró con furia a la rubia a lo que la rubia sólo rio con más fuerza.

A la mitad de la película, Quinn se durmió y, después de unos minutos, Rachel también. Se despertaron cuando Kurt les gritó en los oídos. Cuando abrieron los ojos, vieron a Kurt de pie frente a ellas sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Preguntó Rachel medio dormida.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a la cocina.

-He hecho la cena – gritó desde la cocina.

Las chicas miraron el reloj. Eran las 7 de la tarde. Habían estado durmiendo durante 3 horas. 3 horas enteras.

Caminaron groguis hacia la cocina. Cuando llegaron los cuencos (iban a tomar sopa) ya estaban en la mesa. Se sentaron y empezaron a cenar. Kurt les habló de su día. Había ido a una audición para una obra fuera de Broadway. Les dijo que le había ido bien pero que no estaba muy seguro de haberlo conseguido.

-Seguro que has conseguido el papel – le respondió Rachel con seriedad.

Él intentó creerla pero no tenía mucha confianza en ello.

Después de cenar volvieron al salón y empezaron a ver "Anatomía de Grey", elección de Kurt. Las chicas le dejaron elegir. Rachel ya se había acostumbrado a verla. Estaba segura de que ya casi se había visto todos los capítulos por culpa de Kurt. Quinn, por el contrario, había visto un capítulo aquí y allá. Normalmente la veía si no tenía nada que hacer o si la estaban echando en ese momento en la tele.

Decidieron ver el capítulo final de la octava temporada.

-Kurt ¿por qué quieres verlo? Lloras cada vez que lo vemos – le dijo Rachel.

Éste sólo se encogió de hombros y puso el DVD. Sí, lloraba cada vez que lo veía pero era uno de los mejores episodios de la historia.

Sobre la mitad, Kurt ya estaba llorando y no como una persona normal. Estaba llorando a mares y sorbiendo por la nariz. Quinn estaba algo asustada de él. No entendía por qué estaba llorando. Creía que era porque esa chica, Lexie, había muerto y parecía que ese tipo, Mark, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y no se lo había dicho.

-Su amor es precioso – pensó Quinn.

Ya había visto que su amor era algo único y le encantaba.

Al final del episodio, estaba algo cabreada porque había estado esperando todo el capítulo para que los rescataran y, al final, no lo son. Estaba triste porque los fans tendrían que esperar a la siguiente temporada para saber de verdad lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Entonces, Kurt puso la siguiente temporada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Esto no puede ser más triste – pensó Quinn.

El tal Mark murió y, entonces, Arizona (nombre raro para una persona pensaba Quinn) había perdido una pierna y estaba deprimida. Y su mujer lloraba todo el tiempo. Hacia el tercer capítulo de la novena temporada, Quinn también estuvo llorando. No sabía exactamente qué demonios estaba pasando pero estaba triste de que estuviera pasando. Cuando la rubia sorbió por la nariz, Rachel la miró y sonrió con comprensión. Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces, Rachel se acercó a ella.

-¿Sabes? Deberías ver las otras temporadas. Les han pasado cosas peores. Como ha dicho Christina, camiones atropellando a sus amigos y bombas y tiroteos – dijo Rachel y volvió al sitio donde estaba.

Quinn la miró con incredulidad notoria en la cara. La morena sólo sonrió.

Quinn no podía creer lo que le había dicho Rachel. ¿Cómo han podido pasarles cosas peores?

Al final de la noche, Quinn tenía que marcharse. Rachel la acompañó a la puerta sonriéndole con cariño. Los ojos de la rubia estaban hinchados de llorar y estaba hecha un desastre.

-Estás adorable- le dijo la morena cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Quinn se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

Rachel sonrió y se rio.

-Te veo mañana – dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios a la rubia.

-Adiós, Rache – dijo y bajó las escaleras.

Caminó por las calles hasta llegar a su edificio. Subió las escaleras, alcanzando su piso y su apartamento y entró en él. Entonces, encendió su portátil y compró todas las temporadas de "Anatomía de Grey" por Internet. Decidió durante el camino de vuelta de casa de la morena a la suya que iba a verse la serie entera.

Entonces, miró si tenía algún correo nuevo. Lo abrió y vio que tenía un correo de su hermana. Frunció el ceño porque, normalmente, su hermana la llamaba. Lo abrió y lo leyó:

"Hola, Quinn,

He intentado llamarte pero no contestabas así que he decidido mandarte un correo. Voy a mudarme a Nueva York. Ya he encontrado apartamento. Me preguntaba si querías que nos viéramos alguna vez esta semana.

Oh, y mama también iría. Le gustaría volver a verte. Así que si quieres reunirte con nosotras, llámame. Eso era todo.

Con cariño,

Emily.

P. D. Si quieres quedar, trae también a Rachel. Me encantaría verla otra vez. Es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Ella vale la pena (sólo lo digo)".

Quinn sonrió por la última parte del correo. Pero no estaba muy feliz por el resto. Claro que quería ver a su madre, pero no sabía si estaba lista. Que su hermana se mudara a la misma ciudad que ella era emocionante. Por fin podría tener una relación con ella sin miles de kilómetros entre ellas.

Se fue a su habitación a dormir. Estaba cansada. Ya pensaría en lo de su madre al día siguiente.

Quinn se despertó la mañana siguiente cansada. No había podido dormir muy bien. Su pensamiento volvía a su madre. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer.

Volvió a su rutina. Hizo café y se lo tomó. Y, luego, se tomó dos tazas más. Entonces, se fue a la universidad. Pasó el resto del día sin pensar en su madre.

Sus clases fueron bien. Luego fue a una reunión con Joe y los otros. Aún seguían escribiendo los guiones. Habían pasado 3 días desde que habían hablado con ABC Family por última vez. No iban a perder la fe.

La reunión hizo desaparecer a su madre de los pensamientos de Quinn. Se dio cuenta que estar ocupada le distraía de lo que la preocupaba. Le fue muy bien. Estuvieron discutiendo ideas por si llegaban a tener una temporada completa. Qué podían hacer, si tendrían que ser más dramáticos o introducir algo más de humor (decidieron que iban a tirar por el lado más dramático) y empezaron a escribir ideas para el episodio que estaban escribiendo.

Después de la reunión, fue a una cita con Rachel en un restaurante cercano al apartamiento de la morena. Cuando llegó, Rachel ya estaba dentro. Fue hacia ella y la saludó con un beso rápido en los labios.

-Hola, Rach – dijo sonriendo a la morena.

-Hola, Quinn – la devolvió el saludo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Le encantaba la forma en que Quinn le decía "hola, Rach". Era tan adorable. Le encantaba la forma en que Quinn decía su nombre. Su voz siempre era tranquila cuando lo decía. Siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Siempre tan tierna.

Pidieron la comida y charlaron un poco. Quinn le iba a contar sus noticias a la morena cuando empezaron a comer. Rachel le contó a Quinn como le había ido el día. Le dijo que los ensayos para la obra eran ahora mejores que antes. Jesse sólo hablaba con ella para sus escenas y no volvió a intentar flirtear con ella como hizo el primer día. La morena había querido darle un puñetazo en la cara pero se controló recordándose a sí misma que ella no usaba la violencia como forma de demostrar su odio por cierta gente.

La comida llegó después de un rato. Empezaron a comer en silencio hasta que Quinn se aclaró la garganta y Rachel levantó la vista del plato.

-Mi hermana me mandó ayer un correo diciéndome que se va a mudar aquí y que quiere que quedemos.

La morena sonrió al escucharla. Quinn estaba mucho mejor ahora que su hermana estaba de vuelta en su vida.

-Y me ha dicho que mi madre también viene para ayudarla con la mudanza y que quiere verme.

La sonrisa de Rachel se desdibujó un poco. No sabía cómo se sentía la rubia acerca de su madre.

La rubia había recibido una llamada de su hermana cuando iba hacia la reunión. Le había dicho que el principal motivo por el que su madre iba a Nueva York era para verla. Y si estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo. La rubia dijo que le contestaría al día siguiente o quizá por la noche.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ver a tu madre? – Le preguntó la morena con cautela a su novia que se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada a la mesa-. Quinn, mírame – dijo con calma-. ¿Quieres ver a tu madre? Porque si no quieres verla, también está bien, ¿sabes? – Dijo levantándose y sentándose en la silla al lado de la rubia cogiéndole de las manos.

Quinn la miró con vulnerabilidad en los ojos. Rachel quería envolverla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca.

-No lo sé. Tengo miedo de que al vernos le diga cosas de las que me arrepienta pero también tengo miedo de que ésta pueda ser la última oportunidad de ver a mi madre en un sitio confortable – dijo con un hilo de voz y mirando a Rachel como si ella tuviera la respuesta-. Y mi hermana me dijo que te llevara conmigo. Creo que iré pero sólo si tú vienes conmigo – dijo aún con menos voz.

Finalmente, la morena la envolvió entre sus brazos para calmarla.

-Iré contigo, si quieres que vaya. Y, quizás, digas cosas de las que más tarde te arrepientas pero tal vez sea lo mejor, porque así te desahogarías y no te lo guardarías todo dentro hasta que explotes – dijo serenamente.

La rubia sabía que tenía que reunirse con su madre, por su bien y por el de ella. Quizá ahora sea el momento adecuado.

-Iré – dijo y Rachel se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura? – Le preguntó para asegurarse porque no quería que la rubia se pusiera en una situación que no estaba lista para enfrentar.

-Sí, estoy segura – dijo y la morena la miró para asegurarse.

Los ojos de la rubia mostraban seguridad. Le demostraban que estaba segura de ello, quizás un poco asustada pero estaba segura.

-Vale – dijo la morena.

La besó con suavidad y sonrió. Volvió a su silla al otro lado de la mesa.

La comida siguió sin más drama, con una conversación ligera que hacía feliz a la rubia. Su vida podía ser bastante dramática a veces. Después de comer fueron al apartamento de la morena. Quinn iba a quedarse a pasar la noche porque Kurt no estaba y a Quinn le encantaba el apartamento de su novia porque ella estaba reflejada en todas partes con sus posters de Broadway y con un poster enorme de Barbra Streisand. La primera vez que lo vio, gritó. Era realmente enorme y no se lo esperaba.

Se acurrucaron en el sofá y vieron una película cualquiera. Después de un tiempo, se olvidaron de la película y empezaron a enrollarse en el sofá hasta que sonó el timbre y se separaron.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Rachel tranquilamente.

Los únicos que podían estar al otro lado de la puerta eran Kurt o Karofsky, pero ambos tenían llave así que los descartó. Pensó que podían ser Brittany y Santana porque a la rubia le gustaba acercarse a venir a Rachel algunas veces. Pero también las descartó porque Quinn le había dicho que era su noche de cita. Descartó a todo el mundo que podía ser que estuviera en su puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta no se esperaba en absoluto a quienes estaban allí. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que pudieran estar allí.

-¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Papá! ¡Papi! – Gritó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando Quinn oyó gritar a la morena, se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Se miró dándose cuenta de que estaba hecha un desastre. Fue a acicalarse un poco y empezó a asustarse porque no sabía si Rachel les había hablado a sus padres de lo suyo. Estaba alucinando.

-Una manera encantadora de conocer a sus padres – pensó.

Entonces, volvió al salón y se sentó. Sus piernas se movían arriba y abajo de los nervios.

De vuelta en la puerta, Rachel estaba abrazando y sonriendo a sus padres. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Había visto a Quinn abrir los ojos como platos en el salón. Les había hablado a sus padres de Quinn y estaban felices por ella y la apoyaban. Siempre habían sabido que era bisexual así que no estaban muy sorprendidos cuando les dijo que tenía novia. Pensó en su novia, tenía que haberla oído.

-Probablemente estará alucinando – pensó.

Conociendo a la rubia, era normal. Entonces, pensó que estaría haciendo esas cosas con sus piernas como cuando estaba nerviosa o jugueteando con su camiseta, como hacía normalmente. Rachel sonrió más ampliamente al pensarlo, imaginándose a la rubia haciendo exactamente esas cosas y estando tan adorable como siempre.

Cuando se separaron, miró a sus padres sonriendo. Su papá, Hiram, era alto y con gafas. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Su papi, Leroy, era más bajo y de descendencia latina así que tenía la piel un poco más oscura. Él también tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ha pasado tiempo, estrella dorada – dijo su papá.

Quinn lo oyó desde su sitio en el sofá y sonrió para sí misma por el apodo del padre de la morena. Rachel le había contado una metáfora sobre las estrellas hacía tiempo cuando encontró su viejo alijo de pegatinas de estrellas doradas. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

-Lo sé, papá – dijo entrando en el apartamento haciéndoles un gesto para que entraran.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quinn cuando se giró en redondo y la rubia estaba mirando sobre su hombro para ver la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sonrió suavemente a Quinn para tranquilizarla y decirle de que todo iría bien.

Sus padres entraron al apartamento. Ya habían estado allí y vieron que no había cambiado nada desde la última vez.

-¿Dónde están vuestras maletas? – Les preguntó Rachel.

-Nos estamos quedando en un hotel esta vez, querido – dijo Leroy y sonrió suavemente cuando la morena negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – Les preguntó.

Les estaba haciendo estas preguntas para que aún no vieran a Quinn y darle tiempo a la rubia para tranquilizarse.

-No tienes suficiente espacio aquí y no queremos hacer que Kurt vuelva a dormir en el sofá – explicó Hiram.

Miró en dirección al salón y vio a la rubia sentada en el sofá. Entonces, se volvió hacia Rachel con una ceja elevada.

-¿Es esa Quinn? – Preguntó con la voz lo suficientemente alta hacia la morena para no asustar a la rubia que parecía bastante ensimismada y aún se mordía el labio.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. La rubia tenía la manía de morderse el labio. A veces se lo magullaba por ello.

-Sí, papá. Ésa es Quinn – les dijo en voz baja a ambos.

Entonces, se dirigió hacia la rubia sonriendo suavemente cuando la rubia la miró con los ojos asustados.

-Está bien – dijo.

Una vez estaba frente a la rubia, le ofreció su mano a la rubia que se la cogió con gusto.

-Papá, papi. Ésta es Quinn – dijo guiando a la rubia donde estaban sus padres, cerca de la cocina.

Hiram fue el primero en girarse hacia Quinn. Habían estado mirando un nuevo poster de la pared.

-Encantada de conocerle, señor – dijo Quinn, alargando la mano para estrechársela.

Él la sonrió con suavidad e ignoró la mano que le ofrecía. La envolvió en un abrazo, levantándola del suelo. Ella la abrazó con torpeza.

-Hola, Quinn. Soy Hiram – dijo cuando la dejó en el suelo y sonrió cuando la rubia le sonrió de manera nerviosa -. Puedes llamarme Hiram – dijo sonriendo suavemente a la obviamente nerviosa rubia.

-Hola, Quinn. Soy Leroy pero puedes llamarme Sr. Berry – dijo Leroy cuando se acercó a su marido.

Su expresión era severa y la rubia tragó saliva con temor.

-Encantada de conocerle, Sr. Berry – dijo nerviosamente.

Rachel puso sus manos en el brazo de la rubia atrayendo su atención.

-Está bromeando, Quinn – le dijo suavemente a Quinn que aún parecía nervioso-. Papi, déjalo. La vas a poner más nerviosa de lo que ya está – le dijo a su padre, que entonces sonrió ampliamente y también abrazó a Quinn.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos. Cuando dejó de abrazar a la rubia, la miró. Aún se la veía ligeramente asustada.

-Está bien. No voy a hacerte daño. Quizá hasta te dé un beso porque mi hija nunca había sido tan feliz con nadie – le dijo sonriendo -. Y puedes llamarme Leroy.

-bien porque eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer desde el principio – dijo la rubia después de aclararse la garganta de que le volviera la voz.

Aún estaba nerviosa pero al ver que eran buena gente y de que, al menos, les caía un poco bien la estaban tranquilizando.

Rachel la sonrió suavemente desde su posición, viendo la interacción entre sus padres y Quinn que la habían hecho más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Había visto que a Quinn le estaban empezando a gustar y que ya se encontraba más relajada con ellos.

-Vamos al salón a sentarnos – les dijo.

Rachel y Quinn se sentaron muy juntas en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas. Los padres de Rachel se sentaron en el canapé frente a ellas. Y, entonces, empezó el interrogatorio que Rachel notaba estaba a punto de empezar.

-Así que, Quinn, Rachel nos ha dicho que quieres ser guionista y que ya tienes escrito un guion – le dijo Hiram a la rubia que asintió.

-Sí – dijo jugando con los dedos de Rachel para mantenerse más tranquila.

-La verdad es que tiene a un grupo de guionistas que la están ayudando con todo eso. Y ABC Family puede elegir su guion para hacer una serie – dijo Rachel.

Estaba claro que estaba orgullosa de la rubia. Sus padres miraron a Quinn, que estaba sonrojada, con los ojos como platos. Aún no sabían esa última parte.

-Oh, sí, eso también. Tenemos los dedos cruzados para que ocurra. Si pasa, seré la persona más feliz – dijo aún ruborizada y mirando a todos lados menos a las personas que se encontraban en el salón.

Los padres de Rachel hicieron preguntas y Quinn las respondió con sinceridad sin esquivar ninguna pregunta o cambiar de tema hasta que le preguntaron sobre su familia.

-Yo… Eh… - La rubia no sabía qué decir.

-Quinn no habla mucho de su familia, papá y papi – les dijo y les echó una mirada de "en otro momento".

Quinn estaba agradecida de que la morena la hubiera ayudado con esa pregunta.

La noche pasó sin sobresaltos. Quinn supo de algunas cosas de la niñez de Rachel y la invitaron a ir a su casa un día para ver las fotos. Rachel gruñó al oírlo. Quinn sonrió imaginándose a una Rachel empezando a caminar. Le pareció de lo más tierno.

Al final de la noche, los padres de Rachel se despidieron diciendo que se pasarían a la mañana siguiente. Iban a pasar el fin de semana en la ciudad. Su casa estaba alejada de la ciudad y, a veces, la echaban de menos.

-¿Ves? No ha ido tan mal – dijo Rachel cuando se tumbaron en la cama de la morena y Quinn gruñó -. Hey. Lo has hecho bien. O más bien perfecto si puedo opinar. Te quieren. ¿Cómo pueden no hacerlo? Eres el ser humano más perfecto de la historia – dijo Rachel con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

La rubia se sonrojó ante las palabras de Rachel. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la morena y rozó con la nariz su cuello, sonriendo por el aroma de Rachel, un aroma a vainilla. Le encantaba.

-Sí y nunca he estado tan nerviosa frente a otra gente – gruñó de nuevo, pero ésta vez en el cuello de la morena.

-Sí pero estuviste bien. Cómo he dicho, te quieren y aún tenemos mañana para que te quieran aún más – dijo sonriendo.

-Vale. Quizás mañana no esté tan nerviosa – dijo y miró a Rachel a los ojos-. Oh, y quiero ver esas fotos de las que estaban hablando – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ahora fue el turno de Rachel de gruñir. Quinn sonrió y la besó profundamente en los labios, sonriendo cuando la morena gimió al encontrarse sus lenguas.

Después de unos minutos, se fueron a dormir. Quinn pensando en los Berry y en el día siguiente. Y Rachel pensando en cómo de perfecta era Quinn y en lo contenta que estaba de que sus padres les gustara tanto como a ella.


End file.
